10 Songs For You
by PotterPrincessZilly
Summary: Lily Evans größter Traum geht in Erfüllung: Sie bekommt ein Stipendium für die Hogwarts Schule für künstlerisch begabte Jugendliche und kann die letzten beiden Schuljahre dort verbringen. Doch nichts auf der Welt hätte sie auf das vorbereiten können, was sie dort erwartet (No Magic AU)
1. 01 Somewhere I Belong

**10 Songs For You ~ 01. Somewhere I Belong**

Lily Evans größter Traum geht in Erfüllung: Sie bekommt ein Stipendium für die Hogwarts Schule für künstlerisch begabte Jugendliche und kann die letzten beiden Schuljahre dort verbringen. Doch nichts auf der Welt hätte sie auf das vorbereiten können, was sie dort erwartet (Non Magic)

Nach Hogwarts gehen normalerweise nur die, die das Geld haben. Lily Evans hat jedoch nichts außer ihr Talent und geht trotzdem nach auf die berühmte Schule. James Potter meint es normalerweise mit keinem Mädchen ernst, trotzdem behauptet Megan Brown er habe noch nie seine Freundin betrogen Und die Marauder hängen eigentlich auch immer gemeinsam ab. In diesem Schuljahr ist alles ander. Normale Regeln werden umgeworfen und jeder hat mit irgendetwas zu kämpfen. Intrigen, Liebe, Freundschaft. (No Magic AU FF)

* * *

**_Fun Facts:_**

_Die Story wurde nie Beta gelesen, Rechtschreibfehler dürft ihr behalten (Oder mich anschreiben falls ihr daran interessiert seit die Story zu Betan ;) )  
_

_Die Story habe ich bereits vor einem Jahr geschrieben und beendet und bloß nie hier hochgeladen. Lol._

_Ich will schon seit einem Jahr eine Podfic (Hörbuch Fanfiction) dazu machen. Falls ihr die Story auch gerne vertonen wollt schreibt mir einfach._

_Es gibt das Kapitel "Cassual Affair" auch aus der Sicht von James Potter. Wer Interesse daran hat es zu lesen hinterlässt entweder ein Kommentar (dann veröffentliche ich es vielleicht) oder schreibt mir Privat, dann bekommt ihr entweder einen Link oder das Dokument._

_Ich wollte eigentlich einen zweiten Teil zu der Story schreiben, habe dann aber lieber eine NextGen FF (auf Englisch) geplant und schreibe jetzt doch an einer Supernatural Story. Das Leben ist komisch._

_Auf YT könnt ihr eine Playlist mit allen Liedern der Überschriften finden. Hier: playlist?list=PLYMxJg64rYxIYqT0lPC2HgbKqgvQ6rjnj (Und übrigens auch meinen Channel mit dummen Vlogs und so Zeug halt...)_

* * *

**Somewhere I belong**

Nichts auf der Welt hätte mich auf den Anblick vorbereiten können, der sich mir bot als der Wagen um die Kurve fuhr. Das alte Schloss – Hogwarts – sah gigantisch aus. Ich konnte es noch immer nicht fassen, dass ich die nächsten zwei Jahre dort leben und zur Schule gehen würde. Endlich hatte ich es geschafft und ein Stipendium bekommen. Schon seit sechs Jahren bewarb ich mich dort, doch vorher hatte es noch nicht geklappt.

Meine Eltern waren unglaublich stolz auf mich, ich würde auf _die_ Künstlerschule Großbritanniens gehen und dort meine A-Levels machen. Ich würde in einem Schloss leben, neue Leute kennen lernen, vielleicht sogar auf berühmte Künstler treffen. Ich würde Leben wie ein richtiger Künstler, gemeinsam mit anderen Künstlern. Und ich würde lernen um den besten Schulabschluss in der Geschichte Hogwarts zu bekommen.

Zumindest war es das, was meine Eltern erwarteten. Hätte jemand meine Schwester Petunia gefragt, dann würde ich dort das schwarze Schaf sein. Ich würde nach drei Wochen zurück nach Hause kommen, weil ich irgendetwas angestellt hätte und ich würde keine Freunde finden.

Ich selbst hatte beschlossen ohne jegliche Ansprüche auf die neue Schule zu gehen. Ich würde mich selbst neu erfinden und aus der Rolle der langweiligen Streberin Lily Evans schlüpfen. Ich wollte versuchen mir einen Namen zu machen. Auf einer Schule voller reicher Schnösel wollte ich nicht einfach irgendeine sein, die zufällig ein Stipendium bekommen hatte und deren Name niemandem etwas sagte. Ich wollte Lily Evans sein, ich wollte dass mein Name jedem ein Begriff war und ich wollte trotzdem ich selbst bleiben.

Als Mein Vater mit unserem Mini auf den Parkplatz fuhr, hatte mich der Mut jedoch wieder verlassen. Die meisten anderen Schülern kamen in Limousinen vorgefahren, einige hatten sogar schon eigene Autos und kamen in Protzigen BMWs oder Ferraris auf den Schulparkplatz gedüst.

»Ich hab genug gesehen, wir können wieder fahren.«, murmelte ich mit einem Anflug von Panik mehr zu mir selbst, aber Petunia hörte mich natürlich.

»Schon Angst vor deinen Mitschülern? Bitter, wirklich. Selbst für dich.«

Ich ignorierte Petunia einfach und öffnete Schwungvoll die Tür. Ich wollte mir meine Nervosität einfach nicht anmerken lassen.

Ich merkte wie ich die Blicke der anderen Schüler auf mich zog. Natürlich trug ich keine Designer Klamotten wie alle anderen, und noch dazu war ich wohl das einzige Mädchen ohne knappe Hot Pants an. Ich trug eine einfache Röhrenjeans und dazu ein rotes Top, ein provokanter Akzent zu meinen roten Haaren. Die Lederjacke hatte ich nur in der Hand, übertreiben musste man ja nicht, immerhin waren es gute 26 Grad Celsius.

Zuhause hatte ich mich noch hübsch gefühlt in meinen Klamotten, doch jetzt fühlte ich mich wie eine Pennerin. Die Mädchen liefen alle in knappen Hosen oder Röcken umher. Keine Scheute sich davor Beine zu zeigen oder einen tiefen Ausschnitt zu haben, alle hatten sie teure Markensonnenbrillen auf und die wenigstens trugen ihre Koffer selbst.

»Soll ich dir helfen den Koffer rein zu bringen?«, fragte mich mein Vater als er den großen, alten Koffer aus dem Auto hievte.

»Danke, aber ich schaff das schon.«, zwar wäre ich eine der wenigen die den Koffer selber trug, doch noch peinlicher wäre es, wenn die Eltern mit rein kämen. Soweit ich das beurteilen konnte, hatten die wenigsten ihre Familie bei sich, viel mehr waren es Butler und Dienstmädchen. Wahrscheinlich waren die Eltern einfach zu sehr damit beschäftigt viel Geld zu verdienen.

Meine Eltern machten unterdessen Anstalten mit rein zu gehen, Mum versuchte sogar Petunia dazu zu bewegen, ihr Handy auszuschalten und aus dem Auto zu steigen.

»Lass gut sein Mum, ich komme schon alleine klar.«, sagte ich schnell und versuchte nicht nervös zu klingen »Fahrt ihr ruhig zurück damit _Tuni_ zu ihrem Vernon kann.«

Bei meinen Worten funkelte mich Petunia böse an. Sie hasste es, wenn ich sie _Tuni_ nannte.

»Pass auf dich auf Schatz!«, Meine Mutter umarmte mich stürmisch.

»Ruf uns an!«, forderte mich Dad auf und dann, ehe ich noch etwas sagen konnte, waren sie auch schon im Auto und auf dem Weg nach Hause. Ich blickte ihnen mit gemischten Gefühlen nach.

»Probleme den Eingang zu finden?«, ertönte auf einmal eine männliche Stimme hinter mir und ich drehte mich erschrocken um.

Mir gegenüber stand der heißeste Typ, den ich je gesehen hatte. Groß, sportlich und ein breites Grinsen im Gesicht. Er trug einen offensichtlich teuren Anzug und seine Haare hatten diesen Verstrubbelt-Look der grade total in war und er sah eindeutig mich an, aus diesen braunen Augen die mich an wunderbar leckere Vollmilch Schokolade erinnerten.

»Ähm.«, machte ich unsicher. Mir war irgendwie nicht ganz klar was für eine Antwort er erwartete. Es war doch offensichtlich wo es ins Schloss ging: Durch das Eingangsportal durch das alle Schüler liefen.

»Du bist neu hier, oder? Ich bin James Potter. Freut mich dich kennen zu lernen.«, stellte sich mein Gegenüber vor und tat dabei so, als habe er nicht mitbekommen wie unfähig ich war, eine normale Konversation zu betreiben.

»Eh... richtig. Ich bin Lily Evans.«, beeilte ich mich zu sagen um nicht völlig dumm rüber zu kommen. James sah mich überrascht an. Ich konnte jedoch nicht beurteilen ob das daran lag, dass er meinen Namen irgendwoher kannte, oder ob ich seinen hätte kennen sollen...

Bevor ich jedoch nachfragen konnte, fuhr ein Auto (ein roter BMW M6) in die Parklücke neben uns und ein Fenster ging runter.

»Was machst du da James?«, ein Schwarzhaariger Junge der beinahe genauso gut aussah wie James, streckte seinen Kopf heraus.

»Ich unterhalte mich mit Lily Evans.«, erklärte James »Wie waren deine Ferien Sirius?«

»Das übliche, die Alten nerven... Ist ja gut Peter, wir können aussteigen. Ich bin übrigens Sirius Black.!«, stellte er sich schließlich vor und zwinkerte mir zu, bevor er das Fenster hochkurbelte und aus dem Wagen stieg.

Auf der anderen Seite stieg ebenfalls jemand aus, vermutlich Peter. Peter war kleiner als James oder Sirius und sah lange nicht so sportlich aus, dennoch konnte ich nicht sagen, dass er schlecht aussah. Man sah ihm an, dass er viel Wert auf sein äußeres legte, seine dunkelblonden Haare hatte er zurück gegelt und er grinste seine Freunde verschwörerisch an, als Sirius ihm die Schlüssel zuwarf.

»Neues Auto Peter?«, fragte James anerkennend und Peter nickte stolz, dann sah er mich an und grinste auch mir vielsagend zu.

»Peter Pettigrew, und du bist?«

»Lily Evans.«, antwortete ich unsicher was ich von den drei Jungs halten sollte. Der Name Pettigrew sagte mir sogar etwas. Brigitte Pettigrew war ein schottisches Model was in den '80ern in jeder Zeitschrift zu sehen war und von dem meine Mutter immer noch schwärmte. Ob diese Brigitte Peters Mutter war?

»Ich sollte dann mal gehen, muss noch zum Schulleiter...«, fügte ich meiner Vorstellung noch rasch hinzu, ehe einer von den dreien noch etwas fragen und mich zu einer peinlichen Antwort zwingen konnte.

Also machte ich mich daran, meinen riesigen Koffer über den Parkplatz zu ziehen.

Als ich endlich das Schloss betrat fiel mir auf, dass ich tatsächlich keine Ahnung hatte wo ich hin musste und mir wurde schlagartig klar, dass ich James Potter (oder einen seiner Freunde) um Hilfe hätte bitten sollen.

»Verflixt.«, murmelte ich leise, eine Angewohnheit von mir, die so manchen schon gestört hatte: Ich dachte gerne laut.

»Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?«, ertönte da eine freundliche Stimme neben mir und ich sah auf. Ein Mädchen stand da und sie sah anders aus, als die breite Masse an Hogwarts Schülern.

Anstelle teurer Designer Klamotten, trug sie ein Kleid von dem ich sicher sagen konnte, dass es selbst gemacht war (Das lag vielleicht auch an der Aufschrift »I did it myself, B****!«) und anstelle von Hochhackigen Schuhen hatte sie ganz normale Sneakers an, genau wie ich. Sie war mir auf Anhieb sympathisch.

»Ich bin übrigens Alice. Alice Prewett, Vertrauensschülerin der Gryffindors.«, stellte sie sich vor.

Ich lächelte dankbar.

»Ich bin Lily Evans und neu hier... kannst du mir vielleicht sagen wo ich hin muss?«, Alice nickte fröhlich, sodass ihre kurzen locken auf und ab wippten.

»Na klar, komm mit... und lass deinen Koffer hier stehen!«

Ich folgte Alice durch das Schloss, unendlich viele Treppen rauf und wieder runter, Flure entlang und durch Klassenräume durch. Ich war mir sicher mich niemals hier zurecht zu finden.

»Also du bist neu hier? In welche Klasse kommst du denn?«, bombardierte mich Alice mit fragen.. Als ich antwortete, hoffte ich einfach, dass Alice nicht zu der Sorte Mensch gehörte, die darauf achtete wie viel Geld andere Menschen haben.

»12. Klasse. Ich hab ein Stipendium bekommen und Secondary School schon hinter mir.«

»Wie cool! Dann sind wir gemeinsam in einer Klasse! Falls du Hilfe brauchst bei irgendetwas kannst du mich gerne fragen, und wer weiß, vielleicht kommst du ja in den selben Schlafsaal wie ich.«

»Wie wird das denn entschieden in welchen Schlafsaal man kommt?« wollte ich neugierig wissen. Ich hatte das Gefühl alles über Hogwarts gelesen zu haben und doch nichts zu wissen. Nirgendwo konnte ich nähere Infos finden, es war, als ob Hogwarts ein einziges, riesiges Geheimnis war.

»Zuerst werden alle Neuen in einem gemeinsamen Schlafsaal untergebracht, dann beobachten die Lehrer die erste Woche das Verhalten der Schüler und auch mit wem sie sich anfreunden und so und am ersten Freitag des Schuljahres gibt es dann eine große Einteilungszeremonie und einen Auftritt der Schulband, dieses Jahr sind es die Marauder.«, Alice schien in meinen Augen großen Spaß am erklären zu haben und so lies ich sie einfach weiter reden, während wir die Treppen hoch stiegen (nur um oben wieder Treppen nach unten zu nehmen). »Übrigens gibt es jeden Freitag eine Art Präsentationsabend. Da werden Projekte aus den Künstlerischen Fächern gezeigt, also Zum Beispiel gibt es am Ende vom Schuljahr immer eine riesige Modenschau wo die fünf besten Schüler zeigen dürfen, was sie das ganze Jahr über für Kleider im Handarbeitsunterricht entworfen haben. Aber natürlich gibt es auch während des Schuljahres immer Auftritte, du kannst dir also sicher sein, dass du deine Werke zeigen darfst!«

Ich nickte. Den Teil kannte ich schon, es war einer der entscheidenden Argumente, weshalb ich mich an der Schule beworben hatte. Viele hohe Leute kamen Freitag Abends nach Hogwarts um an den Präsentationsabenden teil zu haben und junge Talente zu entdecken. Ich wollte die Chance nutzen und mein bestes geben.

»Und wer genau sind die Marauder?«, ging ich noch einmal auf die Schulband ein. Irgendwie hatte ich das ungute Gefühl einen Teil von ihnen schon kennen gelernt zu haben.

»Oh die! Das sind die Idioten der Schule, aber eigentlich findet sie jeder toll, insbesondere sie sich selbst. Die schlimmsten von den Vieren sind aber James Potter und Sirius Black. Sie sind einfach nicht in der Lage eine normale Beziehung mit einem Mädchen zu führen. _Wollen sich nicht festlegen_, sagen sie. Solche Idioten, aber ich habe zum Glück Frank und brauche so Weiberhelden nicht.«

Alice Worte bestätigten mich in der Annahme die Marauder bereits getroffen zu haben. Obwohl sie mir ganz in Ordnung vorgekommen waren. Natürlich hatte ich gemerkt, dass sie sich für was besseres hielten und war davon ausgegangen, dass sie alle vergeben waren, aber dass sie Mädchen mehr oder weniger für Objekte hielten, so krass hatte ich sie dann doch nicht eingeschätzt.

Ich wollte Alice grade fragen, wer das vierte Mitglied bei den Maraudern war, aber da hielt Alice vor einem Wasserspeier an und strahlte mich fröhlich an.

»Hier wären wir, das ist das Büro des Schulleiters!«

Das Büro befand sich natürlich nicht im Wasserspeier selbst, sondern hinter einer Tür die von dem Wasserspeier verborgen wurde. Der Schulleiter war ein alter Mann mit weißem Bart, der sich Albus Dumbledore nannte und vor einem MacBook saß als ich eintrat.

»Ah guten Abend Miss Evans, ich habe sie schon erwartet.« begrüßte er mich ohne aufzuschauen und hackte weiter auf den Tasten herum. Unsicher was ich tun sollte, setzte ich mich auf den freien Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch und faltete meine Lederjacke ordentlich auf meinem Schoß zusammen.

Schließlich blickte Dumbledore auf und setzte seine Brille ab.

»Willkommen in Hogwarts!«, begrüßte er mich »Sie wissen was sie hier erwartet?«

Ich nickte unsicher zur Antwort.

»Gut. Alice Prewett hat sich bereit erklärt ein Auge auf sie zu werfen und ihnen zu helfen sich zurecht zu finden. Welche Fächer waren es die sie belegen wollten?«, er tippte wieder in seinem Laptop und ich nannte ihm die Fächer, die ich belegt hatte. Jeder Schüler musste eine bestimmte Anzahl an Kursen belegen. Darunter fielen drei Stunden Mathe, Kunst, Literatur, Musik, Bildhauerei, Handarbeit und schließlich eine Naturwissenschaft (In meinem Fall Biologie). Zusätzlich musste jeder noch vier Stunden Geschichte und Englisch und eine zweite Naturwissenschaft (In meinem Fall Chemie) machen. Als letztes musste man dann noch zwei Fächer mit zusätzlichen zwei Stunden belegen, davon musste eines ein künstlerisches Fach sein und das andere ein Naturwissenschaftliches, ich hatte mich für Kunst und Mathe entschieden, da ich sowohl zeichnerisch ziemlich begabt war, als auch auch mit Zahlen gut umgehen konnte.

Als Professor Dumbledore auch alle meine Privaten Angaben, wie Adresse, Alter und so weiter, mit denen in seinem Computer verglichen hatte, durfte ich wieder gehen. Alice wartete noch immer vor dem Wasserspeier auf mich und ich war ihr wirklich dankbar dafür, alleine hätte ich mich vermutlich niemals in diesem Schloss zurecht gefunden.

Der Schlafsaal zu dem Alice mich brachte war einfach und es war klar zu sehen, dass ich und die anderen neuen Schülerinnen nicht lange hier wohnen würden. Die Betten waren schlicht und sahen nicht grade gemütlich aus. Es gab keinen Schrank für unsere Kleidung, stattdessen wurden unsere Koffer einfach an das Fußende der Betten gelegt. Die Raumfarbe war weiß und gab allem eine kühle und karge Atmosphäre. Ich wusste jetzt schon, dass ich diesen Raum nicht mögen würde und war dankbar, dass ich am Ende der Woche umziehen würde.

Außer mir waren noch drei andere Quereinsteigerinnen in dem Schlafsaal, aber keine davon kam in die selbe Klasse wie ich. Es war ihnen allen anzusehen, dass sie reiche Eltern hatten, die eine Menge Geld dafür zahlten, dass sie hier zur Schule gehen durften. Insgesamt waren es 20 belegte Betten in dem Raum, fast alle von elfjährigen Mädchen die voller Vorfreude auf ihren ersten Schultag an der Secondary School warteten.

Ich fühlte mich direkt einsam, nicht nur weil es kaum eine mit einem Stipendium her geschafft zu haben schien, sondern viel mehr, weil ich mit Abstand die älteste in dem Schlafsaal zu sein schien.

Glücklicherweise würde ich jedoch nicht allzu viel Zeit in dem Schlafsaal verbringen.

Die Große Halle war der beeindruckendste Raum am ganzen Schloss. Sie war die Schulkantine und diente gleichzeitig als Schauplatz für die wöchentliche Präsentation, wie mir Alice erklärte.

Eine Sitzordnung gab es hier keine, alle durften sich einfach einen der vielen Runde Tische setzen die überall im Raum verteilt waren. Und kaum wenn man sich gesetzt hatte, kam auch schon einer der vielen Kellner an und fragte nach der Bestellung. Ich hatte Anfangs gar keine Zeit in die Karte zu gucken und schickte die Kellner mehrmals weg.

Während meiner ersten Mahlzeit in Hogwarts – Ein Mittagessen bestehend aus Pommes mit Tofu Chicken Nuggets (Ich war Vegetarierin) – saß ich ganz alleine mit Alice an einem Tisch der eigentlich für acht Personen gedacht war, aber laut Alice, würden ihre restlichen Freundinnen erst am Abend ankommen.

Während Alice mir von den verschiedenen Fächern und Projekten erzählte, beobachtete ich die anderen Schüler beim Essen. Bereits die 11 Jährigen Mädchen aßen lediglich einen Salat, nur selten sah man jemanden mit einem normalen Gericht. Auch Alice hatte nur einen Salat mit Joghurtsoße vor sich stehen, störte sich aber nicht weiter daran, dass ich darauf verzichtete einen strikten Diätplan einzuhalten.

Nach dem Essen führte mich Alice in das Kaminzimmer, dem Versammlungsraum der Oberstufe. Eigentlich hätte ich mir darunter einen altmodischen, gemütlichen Raum vorgestellt, doch tatsächlich war alles sehr modern eingerichtet.

Die Wände waren in einem Farbton der sich _Eierschale_ nannte, die Sofas das neueste Modell irgendeiner Kollektion eines berühmten Innenarchitektes (dem Vater von Sirius Black, wie ich später erfahren sollte) und die Fenster waren so riesig, dass eine Beleuchtung wegen des Tageslichts unnötig war. Auf einer Empore stand ein Klavier an dem bei unserem Eintreten jemand saß und Klavier spielte.

Alice setzte sich mit mir zusammen auf eines der Sofas (die erstaunlich bequem waren) und fing an mir zu jeder Person im Raum etwas zu erzählen.

»Siehst du das Mädchen dort vorne? Die mit den Blonden Haaren« - An dieser Stelle musste ich kurz lachen, die Hälfte aller Schülerinnen hatte blonde Haare und die wenigsten von Natur aus - »Das ist Black. Sirius Blacks Cousine und im Abschluss Jahr, sie ist die Verlobte von Lucius Malfoy.«, selbst mir sagte der Name Malfoy etwas. Die Malfoys waren DIE Familie was Kunst betraf. Bereits Abraxas Malfoy (Der vor 200 Jahren gelebt hatte) war einer der berühmtesten Künstler gewesen. Seine Bilder wurden auf der ganzen Welt ausgestellt und die seiner Nachfahren ebenso. Ich war einer der größten Fans – wenn es denn so ewas wie Fans im Kunst-Bereich gibt – und war ganz schön erstaunt als Alice mir eröffnete, dass die Verlobte von dem jüngsten Malfoy Spross grade mit uns in einem Raum saß (dennoch wusste ich nicht genau welche der blonden Schönheiten sie genau war).

Aber Alice bemerkte meine Überraschung gar nicht sondern redete einfach weiter:

»Und oben am Klavier sitzt Remus Lupin, einer der Marauder und Sohn des Weltberühmten Pianisten Lyall Lupin. Remus hat all sein Talent geerbt und das gute Aussehen seiner Mutter!«, Ich nickte erstaunt, konnte Remus jedoch nicht sehen, dafür hörte ich die Musik die er spielte. Ich erkannte das Lied, es war ''Somewhere I Belong'' von Linkin Park. Eines meiner Lieblingslieder.

»Und das Mädchen dort trüben«, Alice deutete auf ein Braunhaariges Mädchen, welches an einem Arbeitstisch saß und hochkonzentriert irgendetwas zu zeichnen schien »Ist Natalie Spinnet.«

Ich sah Alice verständnislos an. Sollte mir der Name etwas sagen.

»Die Modedesignerin Natalie Spinnet!«, rief Alice aufgeregt, beinahe so laut, dass ich dachte, dass sich die Braunhaarige gleich umdrehen und uns böse anschauen würde. »Sie hat letztes Jahr ihre erste Kollektion herausgebracht und das war ein voller Erfolg! Zur Zeit arbeitet sie an einer Sommerkollektion für das kommende Jahr. Die Kollektion für den Winter ist schon in Produktion und wartet nur darauf, dass es November wird!«

Ich staunte nicht schlecht. Natalie Spinnet war das perfekte Beispiel für ein junges Talent, das auf Hogwarts entdeckt worden war.

»Und sie will ihre Ausbildung wirklich beenden?«, fragte ich erstaunt.

Alice verdrehte die Augen. »Du musst eine Sache verstehen Lily: Beinahe alle die hier auf die Schule gehen machen dies aus Langeweile. Niemand hat es tatsächlich nötig einen Schulabschluss zu haben. Die meisten haben Connections, reiche Eltern und genug Talent, dass es für zwei Leben reicht!«

Mein erster Schultag war ein Dienstag und begann mit dem Frühstück in der großen Halle. Mir fiel auf, dass auch jetzt die meisten Mädchen – und sogar einige Jungs – nur wenig aßen, wenn sie denn überhaupt da waren. Alice tauchte gar nicht auf, und so setzte ich mich alleine an einen der riesigen Tische.

Grade als einer der Kellner mir eine große Schüssel Cornflakes mit Kakao brachte, kam ein schwarzhaariger Junge, der ungefähr in meinem Alter sein musste. Seine schwarzen Haare schienen länger nicht geschnitten worden zu sein und waren ein einziges Durcheinander auf seinem Kopf, seine Kleidung ließ darauf schließen, dass er Geld hatte und trotzdem setzte er sich zu mir.

»Neu hier?«, fragte er beiläufig während er die Karte studierte.

»Jap.«, antwortete ich und schaufelte mir einen großen Löffel der Pappsüßen Cornflakes in den Mund.

»Ich bin Severus.«, stellte er sich vor und klappte die Karte zu um mich anzusehen.

Ich verschluckte mich beinahe an den Cornflakes weil ich versuchte sie so schnell wie nur möglich hinunterzuschlucken (Ohne zu kauen ist das keine gute Idee!). Nach einem Hustenanfall schaffte ich es schließlich »Lily.«; zu krächzen und ihm so meinen Namen mitzuteilen.

Severus grinste mich amüsiert an.

»Freut mich _Lily_.«, irgendetwas war anders an der Art wie er meinen Namen aussprach. Ich wusste nur nicht genau was. »hast du schon deinen Stundenplan bekommen?«, wollte er wissen. Ich nickte, dankbar, dass er ein Gespräch aufbaute.

Bereits als ich in die große Halle gekommen war, eilte eine Professorin – die sich als Professor McGonnagal vorstellte – auf mich zu und hatte mir meinen Stundenplan in die Hand gedrückt.

»Ich hab als erstes Musik, und du?«, erzählte ich, mehr um ein Gespräch aufrecht zu erhalten, als ob es mich interessiert hätte was Severus für ein Fach hätte. Ich kannte ihn bisher ja kaum.

»Zufällig auch!«, antwortete er grinsend »Jetzt sag bloß, dass du auch in die zwölfte Klasse gehst!«, es erschien mir, als ob er nur einen Witz machen wollte und nicht wirklich damit rechnete, dass ich tatsächlich in die 12. Klasse ging, aber ich nickte wahrheitsgemäß.

»Doch, zufällig schon!«, jetzt musste ich auch grinsen, verbarg dies aber hinter einem weiteren Löffel Cornflakes (Diesmal kein ganz so voller, auf einen weiteren Hustenanfall konnte ich verzichten).

»Nicht dein Ernst?«, fragte Severus erstaunt und amüsiert zugleich.

»Doch!«, erwiderte ich wobei ich meine Manieren vergaß und mit vollem Mund redete. Erschrocken schlug ich mir die Hand vor den Mund, denn obwohl ich noch keinen ganzen Tag da war, wusste ich bereits, dass Manieren das wichtigste auf Hogwarts waren.

»Ups. Entschuldige!«, murmelte ich peinlich berührt, kaum dass ich geschluckt hatte.

Severus lachte. »Macht doch nichts.«

Der Unterricht auf Hogwarts war im Vergleich zu meiner alten Schule das schönste auf Erden. Nicht nur, dass wir viel mehr künstlerische Fächer hatten, die einfach Spaß machten, sondern auch die Lehrer waren viel netter.

Professor Flitwick – der Musik Lehrer – ermutigte mich sogar meine Stimme mehr zu trainieren, vorher hatte ich immer nur zu hören bekommen, dass ich Gesanglich total unbegabt war.

Professor McGonnagal unterrichtete Kunst. Sie war Strenger als Professor Flitwick und blickte viel kritischer auf unsere Arbeiten, aber ich war mir sicher bei ihr viel lernen zu können.

Schnell wurde mir auch klar welche Fächer ich nicht gut leiden konnte: Zum einen Geschichte bei Professor Binns (dieses Fach interessierte mich einfach nicht und der Lehrer war wirklich einschläfernd) und auch Biologie bei Professor Sprout war nicht meine erste Wahl.

Am Ende vom Dienstag konnte ich nichts anderes tun als Todmüde in mein Bett zu fallen. Ich hatte von 8:00 Uhr bis 17:35 Uhr durchgehend Unterricht gehabt, bloß eine Stunde Mittagspause war mir gegönnt gewesen. Die eine Stunde zwischen Mathe und dem Abendessen hielt ich leider nicht mehr durch, ich schlief einfach ein und freute mich auf den Mittwoch, wo ich Glücklicherweise nur bis zum Mittagessen Unterricht hatte.

Doch die Doppelstunde Handarbeit vor dem Mittagessen kam mir vor wie eine halbe Ewigkeit.

Professor Conners, eine junge Frau die zwar nett war, aber große Erwartungen an uns stellte, eröffnete uns direkt was unser erstes Projekt sein würde:

Das Designen und Schneidern eines eigenen Kleides.

Dass sich alle freuten, nachdem sie das letzte viertel Jahr theoretisch darüber gesprochen hatten und auch einige Kleider genäht hatten (natürlich mit Vorlage), verwunderte mich nicht weiter. Ich konnte die Begeisterung jedoch nicht teilen, im Gegenteil. Ich war völlig überfordert mit der Aufgabe.

Mein einziger Trost war, dass ich noch 3 Wochen Zeit hatte und Alice mir versprach, mir zu helfen (Obwohl sie zwei Kleider nähen musste, da sie Handarbeit als Hauptfach gewählt hatte).

Alice ominöse Freundinnen bekam ich jedoch immer noch nicht zu Gesicht. Ehrlich gesagt war ich mir nicht einmal mehr so sicher wie Vertrauenswürdig Alice war. Ich bekam langsam das Gefühl sie hatte mich über ihre Freundinnen angelogen um nicht zugeben zu müssen, dass sie in Wirklichkeit eine Außenseiterin war.

Auch Severus gehörte nicht grade zu den beliebten Schülern, obwohl seine Mutter – Eileen Prince – eine berühmte Autorin war und er somit genauso wenig zu denen mit Stipendium zählte wie ein Großteil aller anderen auch.

Am Freitag wurde ich von den letzten beiden Stunden (Geschichte) vor dem Mittagessen befreit. Professor Dumbledore wollte mich zusammen mit allen anderen neuen Schülern sehen.

Gemeinsam mit den anderen Mädchen aus meinem Schlafsaal und ungefähr genauso vielen Jungs stand ich also in der großen Halle, in der grade die Tische für das Mittagessen zurecht gemacht wurden.

Professor Dumbledore saß am Bühnenrand und musterte uns alle freundlich. So spießig Hogwarts insgesamt auch sein mochte, der Schulleiter war der verrückteste Kauz den ich je gesehen hatte.

»Gefällt es euch denn allen hier?«, fragte er fröhlich, wartete aber keine Antwort ab, sondern fuhr einfach zu reden fort: »Nun, vielleicht habt ihr es schon von den älteren Schülern gehört, abe rich möchte es euch noch einmal ganz offiziell verkünden: Heute Abend findet – wie übrigens jeden Freitag – ein Präsentationsabend statt und der erste Punkt der auf dem Programm steht ist die Einteilung in die Schlafsäle und Gemeinschaftsräume.«, er pausierte kurz um uns anzusehen. Ich vermutete, dass er furchtbar viel Spaß dabei hatte unsere neugierigen und ahnungslosen Gesichter zu betrachten.

»In der vergangenen Woche haben meine Kollegen und ich euch beobachtet und gemeinsam überlegt in welches der so genannten _Häuser_ ihr am besten passt.«; ich zog kaum merklich die Augenbrauen hoch. Wie wollte der Professor uns beobachtet haben? Wir hatten gar keinen Unterricht bei ihm und ich hatte kein Wort mit ihm gewechselt in den vergangenen vier Tagen. »Ich denke, dass wir euch einigermaßen gut einschätzen konnten und ich hoffe ihr werdet euch in eurem zukünftigen Haus wohl fühlen. Für die kommenden Schuljahre werden die Klassenkameraden aus eurem Haus wie eine Familie für euch sein. Ihr werdet euch gegenseitig bei den Hausaufgaben und Projekten unterstützen, ihr werdet füreinander da sein, aber genauso werdet ihr euch auch einmal Streiten, ich möchte euch keine Illusionen geben.«, Professor Dumbeldore machte wieder eine Pause um unsere Reaktionen anzusehen, ich runzelte die Stirn und verschränkte meine Arme. Es würden sowieso nur zwei Jahre sein, in der Zeit konnte ich auch die große Schwester für irgendwelche verwöhnten Kinder spielen. »Natürlich dürft ihr auch mit euren Klassenkameraden aus einem anderen Haus befreundet sein«, fuhr er großzügig fort »Aber das betreten des Gemeinschaftsraumes ist nur den Mitgliedern eures eigenen Hauses gestattet. Für Hausübergreifende Treffen gibt es die Öffentlichen Plätze wie die große Halle oder Bibliothek und natürlich das Kaminzimmer für die Oberstufe und das Schulcaffee für die unteren Klassen.«

Ich hätte gerne empört protestiert, wieso hatten die jüngeren ein Caffee und wir nur ein Kaminzimmer? Aber dann fiel mir ein, dass es uns gestattet war nach Hogsmeade, das nahe gelegene Dorf, zu gehen, was den jüngeren Schülern verboten war.

Nachdem Dumbledore noch ein paar Worte darüber verloren hatte, wie die Einteilung heute Abend ablaufen würde, durften wir auch schon wieder gehen und unseren Schlafsaal aufräumen.

Ich hatte nicht viel zu tun. Nur ein paar der Klamotten die ich den letzten Tagen getragen hatte in den Koffer schmeißen, das Bett ordentlich machen und meine Sachen aus dem Bad holen, dann war ich auch schon fertig.

Beim Mittagessen saß ich mit Alice und Severus an einem Tisch. Mittlerweile hatte ich mich daran gewöhnt, dass Alice ihren Salat mit Joghurtsoße aß und Severus nur zum Abendessen etwas zu sich nahm. Ich selbst hatte am Mittwoch versucht mich der hier üblichen Ernährung anzupassen, aber nachdem ich nach drei Tellern Salat immer noch nicht Satt war und Alice langsam die Geduld verlor, da sie mit mir nochmal in die Bibliothek wollte, hatte ich es wieder aufgegeben.

»In welchen Häusern seid ihr eigentlich?«, wollte ich von Alice und Severus wissen. Ich zählte sie mittlerweile zu meinen Freunden, aber sonst redete ja auch kaum einer mit mir.

»Gryffindor, hab ich dir doch schon erzählt am-«, setzte Alice an und ich merkte, dass sie wieder einen Redeschwall bekam, den ich jedoch mit Severus Hilfe unterbrechen konnte (Ich sah ihn fragend an und er antwortete mir).

»Slytherin.«, erklärte er stolz »Es herrscht eine traditionelle Rivalität zwischen uns Slytherins und den Gryffindors«

»Ja, weil ihr Slytherins einfach nicht akzeptieren könnt, dass wir Gryffindors in allem besser sind!«, Alice zeigte anklagend mit ihrer Gabel auf Severus.

Ich rollte mit den Augen.

»Ich glaube kaum, dass ein Haus besser ist als das andere. Überhaupt bestimmt das doch nur wo man schläft!«

Ich sah mich zwei geschockten Gesichtern gegenüber.

»Lily!«, riefen sie, als hätte ich etwas unverzeihliches gesagt.

»Dein Haus ist wie deine Familie! Du wirst mit ihnen gemeinsam leben und wohnen! Du wirst-«

»Jaja, ich werde die große Schwester für die jüngeren spielen!«, unterbrach ich Alice schroffer als beabsichtigt. »Das ist doch alles nur Gerede.«

Aber weder Alice noch Severus konnten mir zustimmen und so gab ich es auf zu verstehen was der ganze Häuserwahnsinn zu bedeuten hatte und verkroch mich stattdessen lieber in die Bibliothek. Ich hatte den ruhigen Ort voller Bücher zu meinem Lieblingsplatz auserkoren und verbrachte jede freie Minute dort. Der Hauptgrund war wohl, dass die wenigsten der Elite-Schüler sich hier her verirrten und hier absolute Ruhe herrschte. Außerdem hatte ich am Tag zuvor, angefangen die Bücherei zu zeichnen.

Eine weitere Macke, neben Selbstgespräche führen, war nämlich, dass ich immer und überall ein Notizbuch dabei hatte und dauernd darin herum krickelte, zeichnete oder auch schrieb. Ich glaube ich hätte es sogar mit unter die Dusche genommen, wenn es Wasserfest gewesen wäre.

Zum Abendessen erschien ich in den besten Klamotten die ich besaß. Alice hatte mir versichert, dass sich jeder schick machen würde.

Trotzdem kam ich mir im Vergleich zu all den anderen Mädchen in knappen Kleidern hässlich vor. Ich trug als einzige eine Hose, eine schwarze Lederoptik Leggings, und dazu eine weiße Bluse die am Rücken gebunden wurde. Ich hatte sogar eine Kette angelegt und mich etwas stärker geschminkt als sonst, trotzdem sah ich aus, wie all die anderen Mädchen jeden Tag herum liefen.

Die Große Halle sah aus wie immer, bis auf die Tatsache, dass die Tische mit Kärtchen versehen worden waren, auf denen Stand welcher Schlafsaal sich wo hinsetzen sollte.

Da ich erst noch eingeteilt werden musste, setzte ich mich zu den anderen Neuen auf die Bank die gegenüber der Eingangstür an der Wand stand. Ich musste meinen Kopf ziemlich verdrehen um auf die Bühne blicken zu können, aber wie Dumbledore uns erklärt hatte, würde ich nicht lange hier sitzen müssen.

Es dauerte eine Weile bis alle Schüler anwesend waren, aber schließlich gingen die Lichter in der Halle aus und die Bühne wurde erleuchtet.

Professor Dumbledore stand dort zusammen mit Alice, Narcissa Black, Natalie Spinnet und einem Mädchen, das ich noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte.

»Willkommen zu einem weiteren Schuljahr in Hogwarts.«, begann Dumbledore seine Rede. Ich hatte das Gefühl er hörte sich selbst gerne reden. »Willkommen auch den neuen Schülern. Ich hoffe ihr habt euch schon einigermaßen eingelebt.«, er machte eine seiner Kunstpausen während er uns eingehend musterte. »Ich möchte euch gar nicht lange aufhalten und übergebe das Wort an die Vertrauensschüler der vier Häuser.«, er verbeugte sich leicht als Applaus aufbrannte und ging dann von der Bühne.

Ich war milde erstaunt, hatte ich ihn doch gar nicht wie eine von den Personen eingeschätzt, die wenig redeten.

Narcissa Black trat als erste vor und lächelte umwerfend. In ihrem weißen, langen Kleid und mit den blonden Locken sah sie aus wie ein Engel.

»Auch ich wünsche euch noch einmal herzlich in Hogwarts Willkommen.«, sagte sie mit ihrer glockenweichen stimme. »Ich bin Narcissa Black, Vertrauensschülerin für das Haus Slytherin. Ich möchte meine Worte vor allem an alle neuen richten.«, sie blickte in unsere Richtung, und ich hatte den Eindruck, dass ihr Blick an mir hängen blieb. »Das Haus Slytherin hat in den Vergangenen Jahren einige Erfolge hervorbringen können. Ich möchte meine Zeit nicht damit verschwenden alle die aufzuzählen, die in Slytherin ihre Familie gefunden haben und später einen großen Erfolg hatten. Sicherlich kennt ihr alle bereits die Geschichte der Malfoys, Blacks, Greengrasses und Parkinsons. Ich möchte euch viel lieber versichern, dass wir Slytherin uns gegenseitig unterstützen wo wir nur können. Hausintern gibt es keinerlei Konkurrenz, jeder ist genauso gut wie der andere und jedem wird der Erfolg gegönnt den er bekommt, denn jeder bekommt ihn irgendwann. Wir halten zusammen, ganz gleich was kommen mag.«, Narcissa beendete ihre Rede und erneut klatschten alle.

Ich war mir nicht sicher, wie viel Glauben ich ihren Worten schenken konnte, das Ganze kam mir doch etwas übertrieben vor. Und außerdem sagte sie ganz deutlich, dass sie Hausintern zusammen hielten, das bedeutete ja, dass alle anderen Häuser keine Unterstützung zu erwarten hatten. Auch nett.

Die mir unbekannte trat nach Narcissa nach vorne und lächelte alle fröhlich an. Sie hatte schwarze, glatte Haare und ein rotes Kleid an. »Ich bin Caytlin Collins«, begann sie »Und ich gehöre zu dem Haus Hufflepuff. Ich spreche im Namen des ganzen Hauses wenn ich sage, dass uns Freundschaft wichtiger ist als Erfolg. Natürlich wollen auch wir Erfolg haben, aber wir Opfern nicht unser gesamtes Leben dafür. Es gibt Dinge die wichtiger sind und das ist vor allem die Freundschaft und die Familie.«, Sie wendete ihren Blick nun uns zu »Und Hufflepuff wird für einige von euch die Familie werden. Ich freue mich schon jetzt nue Gesichter in unserem Haus aufzunehmen.«

Caytlins Rede erschien mir um einiges authentischer als Narcissas zuvor, aber ihre Worte überzeugten mich nicht wirklich. Ich hoffte nur, dass ich nicht nach Hufflepuff kam. Wenn das Haus keinen Wert auf Erfolg legte, dann hätte ich auch gar nicht erst das Stipendium bekommen brauche. Natürlich war ich in erster Linie hier, um entdeckt zu werden und nicht um eine neue Familie zu finden. Meine Familie saß Zuhause und bestand aus zwei überfürsorglichen Eltern und einer schrecklichen Schwester. Ich war ziemlich zufrieden damit.

Als nächstes trat Natalie Spinnet nach vorne. Sie trug ein blaues, ziemlich knappes Kleid und lächelte süßlich. Mir wurde beinahe schlecht davon, so gekünstelt wirkte es.

»Das Haus Ravenclaw«, begann sie ohne sich vorzustellen. Wahrscheinlich war sie so eingebildet, dass sie dachte, jeder kenne ihren Namen. Vermutlich hatte sie auch noch recht. »heißt alle die Willkommen, die hier sind um etwas zu lernen und etwas aus sich zu machen. Wir unterstützen jeden, der bereit ist Opfer zu bringen um etwas zu erreichen. Ich kann euch versichern, dass alles seinen Preis hat, auch Erfolg. In Ravenclaw organisieren wir uns in Lerngruppen die aus vier Leuten mit unterschiedlichen, künstlerischen Schwerpunkten besteht. So umgehen wir den natürlichen Konkurrenzkampf und helfen uns gegenseitig auf eine geordnete Art und Weise. Jeder gibt das weiter, was er besonders gut kann.«

Sie endete und ich wusste in welches Haus ich nicht wollte. Ravenclaw war in meinen Augen das genaue Gegenteil von Huflepuff und ich hatte nicht vor, eines der Extreme zu verwirklichen. Zumal mir Natalie Spinnet unglaublich eingebildet vorkam und ich auf keinen Fall in einem Haus mit mehr solcher Menschen landen wollte.

Das Mädchen neben mir, ich glaube sie hieß Margarete, schien jedoch ganz hin und weg. Sie stupste ihre Nachbarin an und flüsterte: »Das ist so eine gute Idee! Ich hoffe wir kommen nach Ravenclaw, ich will unbedingt zu Natalie, sie ist mein Vorbild!«, ich konnte nur den Kopf schütteln über so viel Dummheit.

Schließlich trat Alice als letzte nach vorne und lächelte alle herzlich an. Schon jetzt wusste ich, dass sie die Rede am besten halten würde und ich zu ihr in das Haus wollte.

»Willkommen in Hogwarts. Mein Name ist Alice Prewett und ich möchte euch etwas zu meinem Haus erzählen: Gryffindor.«, Sie schien, im Gegensatz zu den anderen drei Mädchen, ihre Worte tatsächlich an die gesamte Schülerschaft zu richten und nicht nur an die Neuen. »Als ich vor sieben Jahren hier auf die Schule geschickt wurde, dachte ich nicht, dass mir das Alles hier einmal so wichtig werden könnte. Jetzt kann ich kaum glauben dass ich nur noch zwei Jahre vor mir habe. Damals, mit 11 Jahren, dachte ich, dass mich meine Eltern einfach los werden wollten, dass sie keine Zeit für mich hätten. Vielleicht war oder ist das so, aber im Gegensatz zu damals bin ich nicht mehr sauer. Ich habe hier in Hogwarts, in Gryffindor, eine Familie gefunden. Es geht nicht um Erfolg oder Freundschaft, es geht nicht darum, dass wir hier ein Jahr lang zur Schule gehen müssen, weil unsere Eltern zu sehr mit ihrer Arbeit beschäftigt sind. Es geht darum, dass ich sagen kann, dass ich hier eine Familie habe.«

Ihr Blick glitt in der großen Halle umher und suchte scheinbar jemanden »Die Marauder, sind meine nervigen frechen Brüder«, sie musste grinsen und allgemeines Gelächter brach aus. Ich konnte Sirius Black »Danke Schwesterchen!«, rufen hören. »Und vielleicht werdet ihr schon bald meine neuen kleinen Geschwister, mit denen ich Abends im Gemeinschaftsraum sitze, denen ich bei Hausaufgaben helfe oder denen ich Ratschläge in Beziehungsfragen gebe.«, jetzt sah auch sie uns an »Und ich hoffe ihr werdet das genauso sehen wie ich. Ich wünsche euch, egal in welchem Haus ihr letztendlich sein werdet, eine großartige Zeit auf Hogwarts. Genießt sie, sie ist viel zu schnell vorbei!«

Mein Gefühl hatte mich nicht betrogen. Alice Rede war mit Abstand die beste der vier reden und ich hoffte inständig, dass ich tatsächlich zu ihr kommen würde. Ich klatschte bestimmt am aller lautesten, als Alice von der Bühne ging und Professor Dumbledore Platz machte, der eine lange Liste in der Hand hielt und uns allen Verkündete, dass er nun die Einteilung bekannt geben würde.

»Ravenclaw, Ravenclaw, Ravenclaw!«, flüsterte Margarete neben mir und beinahe hätte ich mitgemacht und »Gryffindor, Gryffindor, Gryffindor« geflüstert, aber das erschien mir dann doch etwas zu kindisch.

Da mein Nachname mit E begann, gehörte ich zu den ersten Vier die auf die Bühne gerufen wurden. Die drei Jungs die mit mir auf die Bühne mussten, würden alle ihr erstes Jahr an Hogwarts anfangen, aber ich war dankbar dafür, dass kein Mädchen neben mir stand, so viel mein eher bescheidenes Aussehen weniger auf.

Ich war so nervös, in welches Haus ich kommen würde, dass ich gar nicht wirklich mitbekam, was mit den Jungs passierte.

Erst als Dumbledore meinen Namen sagte, zwang ich mich zuzuhören.  
»Lily Evans. Sie sind dank eines Stipendiums in die 12. Klasse aufgenommen worden. Die Lehrer konnten in der vergangenen Woche nur gutes von ihnen berichten, ich bin mir sicher, dass es eine gute Entscheidung war sie hier aufzunehmen. Wir konnten beobachten dass sie sich in der vergangenen Woche mit Severus Snape aus Slytherin angefreundet haben« - Bei diesen Worten dachte ich schon, dass ich zu ihm ins Haus kommen würde - »Aber wir konnten auch sehen, dass sie Alice Prewett nun zu ihren Freunden zählen. Darum möchte ich ihnen im Namen des ganzen Kollegiums zu ihrer Aufnahme im Hause Gryffindor gratulieren.«, Ich atmete erleichtert aus und grinste über das ganze Gesicht.

Applaus ertönte in der Halle und ich bahnte mir einen Weg durch die Tische bis ich bei Alice ankam und mich zu ihr, zwei weiteren Mädchen und den Maraudern an einen Tisch setzte.

»Willkommen bei den Gryffindor 12. Klässlern!«, grinste mich Sirius Black an.

Als die Einteilung endlich beendet war, was eine Weile dauerte bei gut 40 neuen Schülern zu denen Dumbledore jeweils persönlich ein paar Sätze sagte, fiel mir auf, dass die Marauder von unserem Tisch verschwunden waren. Ich hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass sie gegangen waren.

Doch ich musste nicht lange warten, bis ich erfuhr, wo sie hin waren. Nachdem Professor Dumbledore von der Bühne gegangen war, öffneten sich die Vorhänge im Hintergund der Bühne und so eine Art zweite Bühne kam zum Vorschein und wurde langsam nach vorne gefahren.

Auf besagter Bühne befanden sich die vier Marauder und begannen grade die ersten Töne von ''Somewhere I Belong'' zu spielen.

Obwohl ich ein absoluter Linkin Park Fanatiker war und gegen jede Art von Coverband, gefiel mir ihr Auftritt erstaunlich gut. Sirius und James hatten sich den Gesang und Rap Part aufgeteilt und Peter machte am Schlagzeug einen Klasse Beat.

Ich grinste glücklich vor mich hin. Die erste Woche in Hogwarts war überstanden und ich wusste nun wo ich hin gehörte. Die nächsten zwei Jahre konnten kommen, ich war bereit!


	2. 02 Viva La Vida

10 Songs for You ~ 02. Viva La Vida ~14~

**Anmerkung der Autorin: **Hogwarts ist in dieser Fanfiktion eine ganz »normale« Schule in Großbrittanien. Dort kann man auf die Secondary School gehen (Also so wie in Deutschland Realschule), aber auch die A-Levels machen (Sozusagen Abitur). Die A-Levels sind 12.&amp;13\. Klasse (auch wenn das in England selten 12.&amp;13\. Klasse heißt sondern eigentlich nur A-Levels Year 1&amp;2\. In England sind Schüler/innen im Schnitt auch Jünger als in Deutschland, das heißt die Schüler die A-Levels machen sind normalerweise 16-19 Jahre alt. Ich hoffe das klärt alle eventuellen Fragen ;)

**02\. Viva La Vida**

Die zwei Mädchen, die außer Alice noch in meinem Schlafsaal wohnen würden machten auf mich einen ganz netten Eindruck

Clarisse Johnson war eine der typischen Hogwartsmädchen. Platinblond gefärbte Haare, hammer Figur und knappe Klamotten. Noch dazu hielt sie sich für etwas besseres und sprach kaum ein Wort mit mir.

Megan Brown hingegen, konnte ich auf den ersten Blick auch kaum von all den anderen unterscheiden. Ihre Haare hatten einen dunkelblonden Farbton, wie Karamell und ihre Kleidung war so knapp, dass ich mich fragte, ob es ihr nicht unangenehm war. Sie trug ausschließlich Kleidung ihrer Lieblingsmarken und aß kaum mehr als ein Kaninchen gebraucht hätte. Aber trotz all dem, erschien sie mir sympathischer als Clarisse. Megan redete normal mit mir und behandelte mich nicht, als wäre ich schlechter, bloß weil ich keine reichen Eltern hatte. Überhaupt wirkte ihre ganze Art total natürlich, als gehöre dieser ganze Schönheits-Elite-Wahn einfach zu ihr dazu.

Dennoch würde ich beide wohl nie zu meinen besten Freunden zählen.

Alice schien das ähnlich zu sehen, denn sie eröffnete mir Samstag Morgen beim Frühstück, dass Clarisse und Megan die zwei Menschen waren, die sie auf Hogwarts wohl noch am ehesten als Freundinnen bezeichnen würde.

»Bis du kamst waren wir keine einzige Stipendiatin und leider sind die meisten Mädchen hier so Oberflächlich... die Jungs sind übrigens nicht besser! Schau dir nur Potter und seine Clique an! Ich bin echt froh Frank zu haben und jetzt bist ja du da! Ich freue mich wirklich.«, sie redete und redete und ich schaltete ab. Es war mir beinahe zur Gewohnheit geworden Morgens mit Alice am Frühstückstisch zu sitzen, Eine Schüssel Cornflakes zu essen und ihr zuzuhören, während sie grade mal ein halbes Stück Brot mit extra Fettarmer Margarine aß, wenn sie denn überhaupt etwas zu sich nahm. In der Essenssache unterschied sich Alice wirklich nicht von den anderen Mädchen.

»Was hältst du davon Lily?«

»Was?«, ich schreckte aus meinen Gedanken hoch und sah Alice verdutzt an. Sie verdrehte ihre Augen.

»Ich habe dich gefragt wie du die Idee findest, am Sonntag mit Clarisse und Megan nach Hogsmeade zu gehen. Du könntest dir ein schönes Kleid für nächsten Freitag kaufen und ich glaube es gibt auch bald wieder ein Modellcasting. Die Schüler hier auf Hogwarts sind ja alle so hübsch, dass etliche Agenturen auch noch Models suchen, nicht nur künstlerisch Begabte Menschen.«, wiederholte sie ihre Frage und ich zweifelte keine Sekunde daran, dass sie dies mit grade mal der Hälfte ihrer ursprünglichen Worte tat.

»Hogsmeade klingt gut!«, antwortete ich lahm »Aber das mit dem Modeln wird wohl nichts, ich bin ja grade mal 1,67 Meter groß.« Gleichzeitig begann ich mich zu fragen was auf der Welt den Hogwartsschülern eigentlich fehlte. Im laufe der vergangenen Woche war mir klar geworden, dass jeder eines der aktuellen Smartphone Modelle besaß, einen Super Modernen Laptop, die Beste Ausrüstung für alle künstlerischen Fächer und mehr Klamotten als ich in meinem ganzen Leben je besitzen würde.

»Ach, mach dir keine Gedanken! So lange du vor der Kamera gut aussiehst«, zwinkerte mir Alice zu, aber ich wusste schon jetzt, dass ich niemals ein Model werden wollte.

»Was haltet ihr davon, morgen ein bisschen in Hogsmeade shoppen zu gehen? Um Lily ein wenig zu integrieren...«

Es war Abend und wir waren grade alle dabei und Bett fertig zu machen, während Alice den gesamten Schlafsaal anstrahlte, als habe sie die Idee des Jahrhunderts gehabt.

Ich persönlich fand es etwas dreist, dass sie so offen behauptete ich müsse integriert werden, aber vermutlich war es besser so. Immerhin kam Alice – laut ihrer eigenen Aussage – nicht besonders gut mit den anderen Mädchen klar.

»Wohl eher, damit du nicht alleine dort herum läufst!«, zog Clarisse sie auf, aber ich hatte nicht den Eindruck, dass sie es wirklich böse meinte.

Obwohl keiner so richtig begeistert von der Aussicht schien den nächsten Tag zu viert zu verbringen, machten wir uns Sonntag Vormittag auf den Weg nach Hogsmeade.

Megan bestand darauf ihren Wagen zu nehmen, wir hätten auch laufen können, aber keine der drei wollte den Kilometer Weg durch den Wald laufen in Hochhackigen Schuhen.

Megans Auto war ein silberner Sportwagen einer mir unbekannten, aber ziemlich teuer aussehenden Marke. Ich traute mich kaum mich auf dem Rücksitz neben Alice richtig hinzusetzten, aus Angst irgendetwas schmutzig zu machen.

Hogsmeade war ein enttäuschend kleines Dorf mit erstaunlich vielen Läden und ziemlich wenigen Wohnungen. Der Gemeindeparkplatz war überfüllt mit protzigen Autos von Hogwartsschülern. Ich glaubte den roten BMW von Peter Pettigrew zu sehen und fragte mich, ob die Marauder auch grade in Hogsmeade waren.

Ich hatte jedoch nicht viel Zeit meine Gedanken an Jungs zu verschwenden, denn Alice, Clarisse und Megan führten mich zielsicher in das einzige Kaufhaus in Hogsmeade. Es war nicht grade klein, aber dennoch ziemlich überfüllt und mir sehr schnell klar, dass ich hier nichts unter 50£ finden würde.

Während Clarisse und Megan voller Begeisterungen zwischen all den Regalen verschwanden, schlenderte ich mit Alice eher gemütlich durch das Kaufhaus.

»Ganz schön teuer hier.«, sagte ich verlegen, als ich eine Bluse entdeckt hatte die mir gefiel – bis ich den Preis sah: 79,90£.

»Die meisten haben eben Geld.«, antwortete Alice gleichgültig »Ich muss sagen, ich kaufe auch kaum Klamotten hier. Ich nähe meine lieber selber. Ist billiger und entspricht eher meinen Vorstellungen und außerdem hab ich dann nicht das Problem, dass auf einmal alle tragen was ich mir gekauft habe.«

Ich konnte mir kaum vorstellen, dass das ein Problem sein sollte, aber andererseits würde es mich auch nicht wundern, wenn es tatsächlich so wäre, dass einige der jüngeren Mädchen alles kopierten was die Älteren taten.

»Ich werde fürs erste wohl mit dem auskommen müssen was ich besitze. Nähen kann ich nämlich gar nicht gut.«, behauptete ich, obwohl ich ehrlich gesagt keine Ahnung hatte ob ich gut nähen konnte oder nicht.

Ich warf noch einen Sehnsüchtigen Blick auf die braun karierte Bluse von Barbour, bevor ich mich den Hosen widmete.

Langsam begann ich mich damit abzufinden mir nichts leisten zu können und suchte automatisch nach Fehlern in den Kleidungsstücken. Glücklicherweise war ich was Mode betraf ziemlich wählerisch und so fiel es mir leicht zu sehen, dass die 219£ Jeans von Replay viel zu Hell für meinen Hauttyp war und die schwarze Hose von True Religion die Taschen an total unpraktischen Stellen hatte.

Als Alice und ich wieder auf Clarisse und Megan stießen, waren diese Vollgepackt mit Kleidung.

»Lily! Du hattest Gestern doch so etwas langweiliges an, wir dachten uns, dass du sicher ein neues Kleid brauchst! Komm mit wir probieren sie an!«, begrüßte uns Megan und ich konnte nicht anders als ihre Aufregung zu teilen. Es war ein völlig neues Erlebnis für mich in einem Laden mit so teuren Klamotten zu sein und obwohl ich wusste, dass ich mir sowieso nichts kaufen würde, war die Idee verlockend einige der Kleider anzuprobieren.

Wir wurden von einer netten Mitarbeiterin – einer Großcousine von Clarisses Mutter – in ein kleines Hinterzimmer geführt, eine der Privatumkleiden wie die Mädchen mir eifrig erklärten. Ein persönlicher Styleberater wartete dort bereits auf uns und betrachtete kritisch die Kleidung die Clarisse und Megan ausgewählt hatten. Ungefähr die Hälfte davon sortierte er wieder aus.

»Für wen soll denn diese Hose sein? Grün ist doch die Farbe von letztem Jahr. Also wirklich meine Mädchen, ihr habt das schon besser gekonnt.«, schimpfte er mit uns als er das fünfte Kleidungsstück energisch aussortierte. Alice schaute frustriert der langen grünen Röhrenjeans hinterher, die in einem Wäscheschacht gelandet war.

»Sie war reduziert und ich hätte sie prima für die Weste gebrauchen können die ich neulich entworfen habe...«, flüsterte sie mir zu. Ich hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass es Alice gewesen war, die die grüne Hose mitgebracht hatte.

Clarisse und Megan wirkten unterdessen total geknickt, weil der Styleberater – der irgend einen altmodischen Namen wie Charles oder Henry trug, ich hatte es mir nicht gemerkt – sichtlich enttäuscht von ihrem Modebewusstsein war.

Dennoch blieben am Ende immerhin fünf der Anfangs neun Kleider übrig die ich anprobieren sollte.

Eigentlich wollte ich mir den Preis gar nicht anschauen, aber irgendwie tat ich es doch und erschrak ein bisschen. Das wunderschöne, cremefarbene, trägerlose Kleid von Barbara Schwarzer kostete ''nur'' 390£.

»Es ist wunderschön!«, rief Megan begeistert aus als ich hinter dem Vorhang der als Umkleide diente hervor trat. Ich nestelte nervös am Saum des Kleides herum und betrachtete die feinen Blütenapplikationen.

»Wirklich reizend! Du solltest öfter Kleider tragen Lily! Sie stehen dir wirklich ausgezeichnet!«, lobte mich auch Clarisse, was mich erröten ließ. Immerhin hatte sie bisher kaum ein Wort mit mir gewechselt und ich dachte eigentlich, dass sie mich nicht so gut leiden konnte.

»Danke.«, antwortete ich ihnen und verschwieg lieber, dass ich kein Geld besaß um mir das Kleid zu kaufen. »Aber ich finde weiß steht mir nicht so, da sehe ich so blass aus.« Ich wusste, dass es eine lahme Ausrede war, aber Glücklicherweise stimmte mir Otto oder Jim – also der Styleberater – zu. Oder jedenfalls fast.

»Nicht blass meine Liebe, es lässt dich viel mehr braun wirken. Aber du hast so eine schöne natürliche Blässe, dies sollte betont werden!«

Da hatte er wohl recht. Ich hatte eine natürliche Blässe und im Sommer ziemlich damit zu kämpfen. Lag ich zu lange in der Sonne wurde ich Krebsrot, danach war meine Haut wieder so weiß wie eh und je. Vermutlich das traurige Schicksal einer jeden Rothaarigen.

Auch für die folgenden Kleider fand ich immer eine Ausrede; Zu lang – man könnte ja darüber stolpern, zu kurz – man sah ja fast meinen kompletten Po, oder zu eng – ich fühlte mich wirklich beinahe nackt!

Lediglich ein Kleid von Motel gefiel mir noch. Es war kurz und eng, hatte lange Ärmel und bestand – das war das entscheidende – aus einem roten Glitzerstoff.

»Nein nein nein! Grauenvoll! Zu diesen wunderschönen Haaren!«, rief Charles Otto (Ich hatte beschlossen ihn so zu nennen) aus.

Aber genau diese Unstimmigkeit der beiden Farben war es, was mir so gefiel. Das Kleid provozierte, alleine schon durch den vielen Glitzer, meine Haare rundeten das ganze nur noch ein bisschen ab. Ich würde sie mit Absicht offen tragen.

»Mir gefällt es!«, sagte ich fröhlich und traute mich beinahe gar nicht auf das Preisschild zu schauen.

''89,95£'' hieß es und mir fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. Der Preis war, verglichen mit den anderen, erstaunlich niedrig. Ich würde einfach meine Eltern überreden mir mehr Taschengeld zu schicken, 50£ im Monat waren für Hogwarts einfach zu wenig.

»Das ist... gar nicht _so_ übel.«, es erstaunte mich als ausgerechnet Clarisse der Meinung von Charles Otto widersprach. »Ich finde es hat etwas provozierendes und es steht Lily wirklich gut.«

Beinahe hätte ich »Ganz deiner Meinung, Schwester!«, gesagt, aber ich verkniff es mir. Ich bezweifelte, dass Clarisse diese Art von Humor verstand.

»Du solltest es kaufen Lily!«, rief Megan ganz aufgeregt »Den anderen werden am Freitag die Augen aus dem Kopf fallen, wenn sie dich sehen!«

»Ich weiß nicht genau...«, tat ich auf unentschlossen, obwohl sich in mir längst der Wunsch festgesetzt hatte, dieses Kleid zu besitzen. Ich sah zweifelnd zu Alice hinüber, die gelangweilt auf einem Tisch saß und in ihrem Handy tippte. Als sie meinen Blick spürte sah sie auf und zuckte desinteressiert mit den Schultern.

»Ich muss nochmal darüber schlafen, Mittwoch Nachmittag habe ich frei, vielleicht kann ich es da holen...«, sagte ich ausweichend, aber ich brauchte Zeit um an Geld zu kommen.

Charles Otto deutete mein Zögern als Bestätigung seines Urteils und erklärte sich sofort bereit, das Kleid bis auf weiteres zu reservieren. Damit hatte ich die Frage wie ich das Kleid finanzieren sollte fürs erste geklärt.

Als wir das Kaufhaus wieder verließen, fiel mir auf das bereits fünf Stunden vergangen waren. Ich erschrak ziemlich, denn ich hatte nicht das Gefühl gehabt so lange in dem Kaufhaus gewesen zu sein.

»Jetzt hab ich aber einen Durst!«, stellte Megan erschöpft, aber glücklich über ihre drei neuen Blusen, ein neues Kleid und zwei neue Hosen, fest.

Ich merkte, dass auch ich Durst hatte und vor allem hungrig war und auch Clarisse stimmte uns zu. Lediglich Alice verabschiedete sich von uns unter dem Vorwand dringend noch Stoffe für ihr neustes Kleid besorgen zu müssen.

So kam es, dass ich das Lokal _Die drei Besen_ gemeinsam mit Megan und Clarisse betrat. Alleine oder gar in Begleitung von Alice wäre ich vermutlich nie auf die Idee gekommen mich zu den Maraudern zu setzten, doch genau das taten wir auf Megans drängen hin.

»Hey!«, begrüßten Megan und Clarisse die vier Jungs unisono während ich bloß »Hallo ihr...«, stammelte und mir mal wieder total dämlich vor kam.

»Hallo Mädels!«, rief Sirius Begeistert und jede von uns bekam eine feste Umarmung und einen Schmatzer auf die Wange. Von jedem der vier Jungs. Als ob wir beste Freunde wären.

Augenblicklich wurde mir klar, was für Machos sie alle waren und ich wünschte mir, ich wäre mit Alice mitgegangen um Stoffe zu kaufen. Aber jetzt saß ich hier an einem Tisch und bestellte mir eine Diätcola wie Clarisse und Megan es taten. Ich hatte in dem schwarzen Linkin Park Bandshirt was ich zu der roten Jeans trug schon wieder genug Komplexe bekommen. Es passierte mir häufiger, dass ich mich im Vergleich zu den anderen Mädchen fett fühlte und beschloss weniger Kalorien zu essen. Letztendlich scheiterte es aber immer wieder daran, dass ich Essen zu sehr liebte um auf längere Zeit darauf zu verzichten.

Fürs Erste musste ich mich aber mit einem Fettfreien Joghurt begnügen, den ich aber nur bestellte, weil James feststellte, dass mein Magen geknurrt hatte (Und das scheinbar so laut, dass er es über den ganzen Tisch hinweg hören konnte – ich saß ihm gegenüber).

Erst hinterher stellte ich fest, dass ich wegen der extremen Preise ganze 15£ für einen halben Liter Diätcola und einen kleinen Becher Fettfreien Joghurt ausgegeben hatte. Und das obwohl ich doch auf das Kleid sparte, aber in Hogsmeade war es einfach unmöglich wenig Geld auszugeben..

»Was macht eure Band James? Wisst ihr schon welches Lied ihr Freitag spielen werdet?«, mir fiel auf, dass sich Megan, die neben mir saß, ziemlich weit zu James lehnte, sodass er eine perfekte Sicht auf ihre Brüste hatte, von denen man sowieso viel zu viel sah, da Megan ein ziemlich weit ausgeschnittenes Sommerkleid von _Plein Sud_ in hellem weiß trug.

»Sirius hatte den Vorschlag mal wieder einen unserer original Songs zu spielen, aber Peter und Remus sind sich einig, dass wir damit noch eine Woche warten sollten.«, James lehnte sich entspannt zurück und tat so, als merke er gar nicht, wie bereitwillig Megan ihm Einblick in ihr Dekolletee verschaffte. Sirius, der neben James saß, machte jedoch keinen Hehl daraus, dass er ziemliches Interesse an diesem zeigte.

»Und was willst du?«, fragte Megan, Sirius einfach ignorierend. Ich saß daneben und kam mir langsam etwas deplatziert vor. Remus auf meiner anderen Seite hatte ein Gespräch mit Peter angefangen und Clarisse saß neben Megan und lauschte begierig jedem Wort was von ihr, James oder Sirius kam.

»James hat zur Zeit andere Dinge im Kopf als die Band.«, mischte sich Sirius ein und aus irgendeinem Grund grinste er mich dabei vielsagend an. Ich verschluckte mich beinahe an meiner Diätcola.

Glücklicherweise bemerkten Megan und Clarisse den Blick nicht, sondern deuteten Sirius Worte so, wie sie vermutlich jeder deuten würde: Dass James von Megans Brüsten abgelenkt und grade sie im Kopf hatte.

James hingegen schien genau zu wissen worauf Sirius anspielte – was mir wiederum nicht bekannt war. Ich vermutete nur, dass es irgendetwas mit mir zu tun hatte, den Blicken nach zu Urteilen den die Beiden sich gegenseitig und mir zu warfen.

Ich lief automatisch rot an, obwohl ich noch nicht einmal wusste wieso. Wahrscheinlich lästerten sie über meine miesen Gesangskünste oder die Unfähigkeit aus Speckstein eine Engels-ähnliche Figur zu Formen – was zur Zeit unsere Aufgabe in Bildhauerei war.

»Stimmt. Mein Kopf ist voller Gedanken!«, James lächelte anzüglich und mir kam es in den Sinn, dass er es genoss uns Mädchen alle drei zu verwirren und in dem Glauben zu lassen, er rede davon, dass er von genau uns selbst träume.

»Nichteinmal über die Idee in Zukunft Tänzerinnen mit auf die Bühne zu nehmen will er reden.«, Sirius zwinkerte Megan – oder doch eher Clarisse? - verschwörerisch zu. Ich nahm noch einen Schluck meiner Diätcola und versuchte dem Gespräch von Remus und Peter zu folgen.

Leider verstand ich bei ihrem Gespräch noch nicht einmal worum es ging und außerdem redete James viel zu laut, als dass ich weg hören könnte.

»Doch, du hörst mir nur nicht zu.«, verteidigte er sich. Keinen schien es zu stören, dass weder Megan noch Clarisse viel redeten. »Ich habe dir schon fünf Mal gesagt, dass du mehr Sport machen und selber tanzen sollst.«

Aus irgendeinem Grund musste ich mir dabei vorstellen wie Sirius in einem rosa Tütü über die Bühne hüpfte und hätte mich beinahe verschluckt, wenn in diesem Moment nicht Alice zu uns gekommen wäre und sich mit einem jungen Mann am Arm zu uns gequetscht hätte.

»Entschuldigt wenn wir stören, redet nur weiter! Ich glaube ihr wart grade an der Stelle angelangt, wo Sirius beteuert, dass er genug Sport macht und James daraufhin erwidert, dass Sex kein Sport ist.«, Remus stand widerwillig auf um Alice Platz zu machen die sich fröhlich plappernd neben mich setzte. Der Mann, der neben ihr Platz nahm, musste Frank sein. Und ihr Wissen über das Gesprächsthema musste wohl daher stammen, dass die Marauder tatsächlich total unoriginelle Pfeifen waren, die bei jedem Mädchen das selbe Gespräch nutzten um sich an sie ran zu machen.

Sirius warf Alice einen genervten Blick zu aber James lachte.

»Du durchschaust immer wieder worauf ich hinaus will Alice!«, stellte er erstaunt fest. Und damit hatte er bei mir verkackt. Welcher Junge wollte schon darauf hinaus, dass Sex kein Sport sei? Fand er es etwa cool mit Mädchen über Sex zu reden? Dachte er wir hätten dadurch mehr Interesse an ihm?

Scheinbar schon, denn mit Megan klappte es ganz wunderbar. Sie lies ihr glockenhelles Lachen ertönen.

»Naja, Sex kann unter Umständen durchaus als sportlich bezeichnet werden.«, behauptete sie.

Mir wurde schlecht. Gott sei Dank hatte ich den Joghurt schon aufgegessen, denn ich fand es etwas unangenehm über dieses Thema zu reden. Vor allem da es unausgesprochen klar war, dass Megan James zeigen konnte wie sportlich Sex war.

Allein von der Vorstellung wurde mir ganz anders.

»Das ist übrigens Frank!«, ich war so dankbar darüber, dass mich Alice von dem Gespräch ablenkte, dass ich ganz vergaß etwas zu erwidern. »Mein Freund.«, fügte Alice nach einer kurzen Pause hinzu und sah mich auffordernd an.

»Ach ja, sorry. Hallo Frank! Tut mir leid ich bin grade etwas... durcheinander.« ich hatte meine Hand gehoben um seine zu schütteln, lies sie aber wieder sinken, als ich merkte wie dumm das war. Remus und Peter auf der anderen Seite des Tisches lachten amüsiert und auch Frank schien belustigt.

»Ja die Wirkung haben James und Sirius zuweilen. Sie können einen ganz schön durcheinander bringen.«

Ich sah Remus böse an.

»Hör nicht auf ihn!«, meinte Alice gutmütig.

Frank sah übrigens ziemlich gut aus, wenn auch nicht so gut wie Sirius oder James. Zumindest war er nicht mein Typ, die Marauder hingegen schon.

Frank hatte blonde Haare die er scheinbar gegelt hatte und strahlend blaue Augen. Ich wusste nicht genau wieso, aber in meinen Augen hatte er etwas Jungenhaftes, obwohl er 18 Jahre alt und eine Klasse über uns war.

_**Vorschau: **Lily wird nach einem Date gefragt und fährt erneut nach Hogsmeade._

Der Nachmittag in Hogsmeade verging wie im Flug. Mit Alice neben mir fühlte ich mich wesentlich wohler und Frank war sogar so lieb mir noch eine Diätcola auszugeben.

Der Montag war schließlich der erste Schultag den ich nicht alleine beginnen musste und trotzdem alleine begann. Ich war die einzige aus meinem Schlafsaal die zum Frühstück ging. Ein schlechtes Gewissen befiehl mich, wenn ich weiter so aß, war es kein Wunder wenn alle anderen Mädchen so viel dünner waren als ich.

Trotzdem lies mein knurrender Magen nichts anderes zu und ich verdrückte eine halbe Schüssel Cornflakes und trank einen Kaffee mit fettarmer Milch. Wenigstens ein bisschen musste ich meine Ernährung anpassen.

In Mathe passierte dann das unglaubliche.

Professor Smith erzählte uns grade spannende Dinge über Vektoren – ich war wirklich voll und ganz darauf konzentriert alles mitzuschreiben und zu verstehen – als ich den Zettel bekam.

»Hier Lily.«, flüstert Alice neben mir gelangweilt als sie das karrierte Blatt weiter reichte auf dem in unsauberer Handschrift mein Name geschrieben stand.

Verwirrt faltet eich den Zettel auseinander.

_Hey Lily, willst du Samstag mit mir ausgehen? -James._

Erstaunt sah ich auf das Papier in meiner Hand und las noch einmal was da stand. Ich konnte es nicht fassen! James Potter fragte mich um ein Date?

Doch auch nach einem zweiten und dritten mal lesen blieben die Worte die selben.

»Alice!«, flüsterte ich aufgeregt und schob ihr den Zettel zu »Schau mal!«

Alice las und zog die Augenbrauen erstaunt nach oben.

»Du weißt was ich von ihm halte, oder?«

»Ja... aber trotzdem! Vielleicht irrst du dich und er ist in Wahrheit...«, mir fehlten die Worte

»..Doch kein Herzensbrecher? Glaub mir, dann wäre Susi Collins aus Hufflepuff jetzt nicht so sauer auf ihn!« Alice sah mich skeptisch an. Ehe ich fragen konnte was James Susi Collins getan hatte, ermahnte uns Professor Smith:

»Miss Prewett, Miss Evans! Ruhe Bitte.«

Ich seufze theatralisch und antwortete James:

_Hey James, Sorry, ich hab Alice schon versprochen mit ihr Stoffe abzuholen die sie bestellt hat. -L._

Ich hoffte einfach Alice würde recht behalten und James wäre wirklich der Idiot für den ich ihn hielt. Ansonsten würde ich es nachher noch bereuen nicht zugesagt zu haben.

Kurze Zeit später kam auch schon die Antwort von James:

_Schade. Gibst du mir denn wenigstens deine Handynummer? ;)_

Ich lächelte ohne es wirklich wahrzunehmen. Was konnte schon dabei sein wenn er meine Nummer hatte?

Bis zum Mittagessen hatte ich keine Gelegenheit mehr mit Alice wegen James zu reden und auch James lies nichts mehr von sich hören, jetzt wo er meine Nummer hatte. Ein bisschen ärgerte es mich schon. Ich aktualisierte beinahe im Minutentakt mein Whats App, bekam aber keine neue Nachricht.

Beim Mittagessen teilten Alice und ich uns einen Fetakäse-Salat mit Joghurtsoße und verzogen uns danach nach draußen an den See auf eine Bank um zu reden.

»...und vor zwei Jahren war er mit Megan zusammen, hat aber mit Caytlin Collins rumgemacht. Hinter ihrem Rücken! Jeder wusste es außer Megan selbst und als Clarisse es ihr gesagt hat hat Megan ihr natürlich nicht geglaubt weil James alles abgestritten hat. Die zwei haben sich dann doch getrennt aber nur weil Megan die Freundschaft zu Clarisse wichtiger war als eine Beziehung. Und weißt du was dann passiert ist? Nur zwei Wochen später war James tatsächlich mit Caytlin zusammen. Ein Wunder dass ihre Cousine im Jahr darauf sich auf ihn eingelassen hat. Man sollte meinen Susi wüsste was sie erwartet, aber dass sie James in Flagranti mit der Ravenclaw Vanessa Stewart erwischt hatte ihr natürlich keiner gesagt...«

Ich korrigiere mich. Wir saßen auf der Bank damit Alice reden und ich erstaunt zuhören konnte. Und diesmal hörte ich ihr auch wirklich zu und sog jedes ihrer Worte in mich auf, in der Hoffnung doch noch etwas gutes über James zu hören.

»..natürlich kann es sein, dass er mittlerweile anders ist.«, gab Alice schließlich zu »Immerhin war er von Weihnachten bis kurz vor den Sommerferien mit Megan zusammen, diesmal ohne sie zu betrügen!«

»Und wieso sind sie nicht mehr zusammen?«, wollte ich ernsthaft interessiert wissen.

»Megan sagt sie liebt ihn nicht mehr.«

Ich lache auf. Ernsthaft?

»Es sieht doch ein Blinder, dass die noch auf ihn steht!«, behaupte ich empört. Alice schmunzelt.

»Man erzählt sich in Wahrheit hat James mit ihr Schluss gemacht weil Megan ihn betrogen hat. Mit Sirius! Aber natürlich ist das nur ein blödes Gerücht. Andere behaupten Sirius würde auf Megan stehen und die Jungs haben irgend ein Abkommen, dass James gezwungen hat mit ihr Schluss zu machen und die dritten sagen dass Megan in Wahrheit was von Peter wollte.«

»Und was denkst du?«

»Ich weiß es nicht. Könnte alles sein! Tatsache ist, dass James seit dem keine Beziehung mehr eingegangen ist und sich auf Hogwarts auch nie mit einem Mädchen treffen wollte. Bloß in den Ferien hatte er wohl etliche One Night Stands. Aber was erwartet man auch wenn man in Barcelona ist und jeden Tag feiern geht? Warst du schon mal in Barcelona? Ich war letzten Sommer dort! Es war ja so was von Fantastisch! Wir sind jeden Abend an Strand und...«, Alice wechselte das Thema so schnell wie es eben nur sie konnte. Ich schaltete einfach ab. Mittlerweile wusste ich welche Informationen interessant waren und was mich gar nicht zu interessieren hatte.

Die kommenden Tage dachte ich immer wieder über Alices Worte nach. Trotzdem kam ich zu keinem wirklich zufriedenstellendem Entschluss. Ich konnte mich einfach nicht entscheiden was es zu bedeuten hatte, dass James mit mir ausgehen wollte. Entweder wollte er nur Megan eifersüchtig machen, weil er tatsächlich auf sie stand, oder er meinte es ernst, oder – was die wahrscheinlichste Variante war in meinen Augen – er versuchte jedes neue Mädchen herumzukriegen um auszutesten wo ihre Grenzen lagen. Und eigentlich war auch nichts dabei sich mit einem Jungen zu treffen. Ein Date bedeutete ja nicht automatisch dass man zusammen war oder etwas von der anderen Person wollte. Es bedeutete noch nicht einmal dass man sich küssen musste!

Aber jetzt war es sowieso zu spät. Ich hatte James abgesagt und damit meine Entscheidung getroffen.

Mittwoch Abend, als ich im Bett lag und mit meiner Mum über Whats App schrieb, bekam ich schließlich doch noch die lang ersehnte Nachricht von James.

_Hey :)_

_Noch wach?_

_J._

Ich starrte auf den Display meines HTC One. Er hatte ganze zwei Tage gebraucht um mir zu schreiben und in der Zeit nicht ein Wort zu mir gesagt. Obwohl wir uns jeden Tag gesehen und gemeinsam Unterricht hatten.

Trotzdem antwortete ich ihm sofort.

_Hey,_

_klar. Ist doch noch nicht spät ;)_

_L._

Ich brauchte nicht lange warten, da kam auch schon die Antwort:

_Stimmt ^^_

_Also... gefällt dir Hogwarts bisher? Bist du zufrieden mit deinem Haus?_

Ich musste Lächeln. Er schien sich tatsächlich dafür zu interessieren wie es mir hier ging und gefiel. Natürlich könnte das auch nur Show sein. Über Whats App ließ sich so etwas ja leicht schreiben, ob es ihn tatsächlich interessierte war eine andere Sache.

_Ja. Ziemlich cool hier. Bin ganz froh bei Alice zu sein, ich glaube ohne sie würde ich vollkommen durchdrehen. Die anderen Mädchen sind mir viel zu Oberflächlich..._

Bevor ich auf abschicken drückte las ich mir noch einmal durch was ich geschrieben hatte und löschte schließlich die letzten 1 ½ Sätze wieder. Es ging ihn nichts an wie ich über die anderen Mädchen auf Hogwarts dachte und außerdem waren die meisten Jungs hier genauso.

James antwortete daraufhin nichts mehr,obwohl ich genau sehen konnte, dass er online gewesen war. Ich begann auf meiner Lippe zu kauen und fragte mich, ob ich ihm eine Frage zurück stellen hätte sollen. Aber letztendlich entschied ich einfach, dass es ihm nicht wichtig genug war mit mir zu schrieben und schaltete frustriert mein Handy aus um zu schlafen.

Auch am nächsten Morgen hatte er nicht mehr geschrieben, dafür setzten sich James, Remus und Peter beim Frühstück zu mir. Ich war nach wie vor das einzige Mädchen welches zum Frühstück erschien.

Schließlich kam der Freitag und mit ihm der Präsentationsabend. Erst beim Mittagessen, als mich Clarisse darauf ansprach, fiel mir auf, dass ich das Kleid total vergessen hatte. Ich hatte zwar noch Samstag Abend meine Mutter nach Geld gefragt – und welches überwiesen bekommen – aber mir dann so viele Gedanken um James gemacht, dass ich völlig vergessen hatte nach Hogsmeade zu gehen.

»Oh verdammt!«, rief ich aus und sah Clarisse ganz erschrocken an »Das habe ich ja total vergessen! Vor lauter Hausaufgaben...«

»Macht doch nichts!«, Megan stand entschlossen auf, obwohl sie grade mal die Hälfte ihrer sowieso winzig kleinen Portion Salat gegessen hatte. »Wenn wir uns beeilen schaffen wir es noch das Kleid jetzt abzuholen!«

Ich sah auf meine Uhr. 13:30 Uhr. Erst in fünf Stunden würden die Präsentationen anfangen und mit Megans Auto wären wir im nu in Hogsmeade und danach hätten wir noch genug Zeit zum duschen und fertig machen.

»Okay. Danke Megan.«, sagte ich erleichtert, lies es mir aber nicht nehmen noch eine Gabel Nudeln – ich hatte mir heute mal etwas warmes gegönnt – in den Mund zu schaufeln.

Alice wollte nicht mit. Sie hatte Frank versprochen sich noch das Gedicht anzuhören welches er vortragen würde und Clarisse konnte ebenfalls nicht, da sie extra jemanden bestellt hatte der ihr sämtliche Haare vom Körper entfernte. Das ließ sie alle zwei Wochen machen.

»James hat mir erzählt du hast zu einem Date mit ihm Nein gesagt.«, ergriff Megan die Chance als wir zu zweit mit ihrem Auto die Hauptstraße entlang düsten.

»Spricht sich das wirklich so schnell herum?«, fragte ich etwas schockiert.

Megan lachte »Nein, keine Angst! James gibt sich nicht gerne die Blöße das jedem zu erzählen. Er muss doch sein Image vom unwiderstehlichen Frauenheld wahren!«

Ich seufzte erleichtert. »Gott sei Dank. Ich habe keine Lust gleich alle abzuschrecken, von wegen ich würde immer Nein sagen wenn mich ein attraktiver Junge nach einem Date fragt.«

Megan lachte, amüsiert. Die restliche Fahrt unterhielten wir uns über Clarisse und wie pingelig sie mit der Enthaarung ihren Körpers war. »Wirklich! Als ob man das nicht selbst mit einem Rasierer machen kann!«, beschwerte sich Megan ehrlich verärgert.

Erst als wir auf dem Parkplatz neben dem Kaufhaus hielten kam Megan wieder auf James zu sprechen:

»Lily.«, sagte sie erstaunlich ernst und sah mich an. »Ich möchte dass du weißt, dass meine Beziehung mit James letztes Jahr zu Bruch gegangen ist, weil ich scheiße gebaut habe. Du solltest wissen, dass James eigentlich nie seine Freundinnen betrügt, egal was andere erzählen... Also... gib ihm ruhig eine Chance. Ich glaube er möchte dich wirklich gerne besser kennen lernen.«

»Ehm... Okay?«, antwortete ich verwirrt und es klang wie eine Frage, obwohl es das nicht sollte.

Der Nachmittag war geprägt von schminken, Haare stylen und Kleider anprobieren. Zumindest Megan und Clarisse verbrachten eine beträchtliche Zeit damit die verschiedensten Kleider anzuziehen um zu überlegen welches für Heute am besten passen würde.

Ich genoss den Trubel im Schlafsaal irgendwie. Überall lagen Kleider, Schuhe und Schminke herum und wir halfen uns gegenseitig wo wir nur konnten. Alice kam erst eine Stunde vorm Abendessen dazu.

Da keine von uns heute einen Auftritt haben würde, ließen wir uns alle Zeit der Welt um fertig zu werden und in der Großen Halle zu erscheinen.

Als wir endlich unten ankamen, stand Professor Dumbledore bereits auf der Bühne um alle zu Begrüßen. Bei unserem Eintreten wandten sich alle Köpfe uns zu.

Ein seltsames Gefühl im Mittelpunkt zu stehen durchfuhr mich. Ich hob mich mit meinem roten Glitzerkleid vermutlich stark von den anderen ab. Meine Haare fielen mir offen über die Schultern und ich trug schwarze Pumps die mir Clarisse geliehen hatte.

Alice trug einen dunkelblauen Bleistiftrock mit weißer Bluse und aufwendig selbst gearbeitetem Schmuck. Clarisse hatte sich für ein weißes Kleid entschieden, welches wunderbar zu ihren langen, Platinblonden Haaren passte und Megan hatte etwas goldenes an, was ebenfalls ihre Haare betonte.

»Wenn sich die Nachzügler dann auch setzen würden.«, begrüßte uns Dumbledore mit Freundlicher Stimme, doch seine Worte ließen keinen Zweifel daran, dass er nicht grade erfreut über unser zu Spät kommen war.

Mir den Blicken aller Schüler nur zu bewusst, lief ich an den Tisch an dem bereits die Marauder saßen und nur darauf warteten, dass die weibliche Hälfte ihres Hauses (und Jahrgangs) ankam.

Die erste Hälfte des Abends bekam ich kaum mit. Irgendeine der unteren Klasse stellte ein Projekt vor, welches sie letztes Jahr bereits angefangen hatten. Ich aber, aß ein wenig Salat und unterhielt mich im Flüsterton mit James und Alice die neben mir saßen.

Das Gespräch bestand im Grunde daraus, dass Alice und James von irgendwelchen Projekten erzählten, als sie noch klein und unschuldig waren. Besonders interessant daran fand ich, dass die Marauder zu Anfang gar keine Schulband, sondern eine Gruppe kleiner Jungs gewesen waren, die gerne Streiche spielte. Als Schulband bezeichneten sie sich tatsächlich erst seit einem dreiviertel Jahr, seit sie den Wettbewerb zur Schulband gewonnen hatten, kurz nachdem die alte Band die Schule verlassen hatte.

Irgendwann verabschiedete Alice sich von uns um auf die Bühne zu gehen und Frank zu helfen.

Ich rechnete schon halb damit, dass sich nun ein unangenehmes Schweigen zwischen James und mir breit machen würde, aber mit James konnte dies natürlich nicht passieren.

»Willst du dir das mit dem Date nicht noch einmal überlegen? Ich bin mir sicher Alice hat nichts dagegen wenn sie die Stoffe alleine abholen muss... oder zumindest wird sie Verständnis zeigen!«, er grinste mich an und ich konnte die Hoffnung in seinen Augen sehen. Ich wollte nicht diejenige sein, die diesen Funken der Freude löschte oder das Grinsen in seinem Gesicht zerstörte.

Ich musste wieder an die Worte von Megan denken.

_»__Du solltest wissen, dass James eigentlich nie seine Freundinnen betrügt, egal was andere erzählen... Also... gib ihm ruhig eine Chance. Ich glaube er möchte dich wirklich gerne besser kennen lernen.«_

Jetzt saß Megan nur zwei Stühle weiter, sah aber scheinbar konzentriert den Präsentationen zu.

»Nagut... Aber du zahlst!«, antwortete ich schließlich seufzend. Wenn ich nicht wüsste, dass dies unmöglich ist, hätte ich gesagt, dass James jetzt noch mehr grinst.

»Super! Ich zahle immer bei einem Date!«, er zwinkerte mir verschwörerisch zu und erhob sich dann. Scheinbar war das Ende der Präsentationen endlich nahe, denn er, Sirius, Remus und Peter begaben sich hinter die Bühne um ihren Auftritt vorzubereiten.

Doch vorher kamen noch Frank und Alice.

Ich hatte von Alice zwar schon gehört, dass Frank ein ausgezeichneter Poet sein sollte, aber das beide noch so gut tanzen konnten war mir nicht klar gewesen.

Jetzt wo sie gemeinsam auf der Bühne standen, sah ich wie perfekt die Outfits zueinander passten. Frank trug einen Dunkelblauen Anzug, ein weißes Hemd und eine dunkelrote Fliege. Alice dunkelblauer Rock hatte die selbe Farbe wie der Anzug den Frank trug und sie hatte sich eine Weinrote Stola umgelegt, damit ein flatternder Effekt in ihre Bewegungen kam.

Die beiden wirbelten im Kreis über die Bühne, ohne Musik. Nur ihre Worte füllten die Stille.

Natürlich wurden sie mit tosendem Applaus beschenkt. Ich war hin und weg. Einfach beeindruckt.

Der Applaus wollte nicht enden. Das erscheinen der Marauder auf der Bühne machte die ganze Sache nicht wirklich besser.

Erst als James »RUHE BITTE!«, rief, hörten wir auf zu klatschen, gespannt welches Lied die Marauder dieses Mal spielen würden.

»Den ersten Song heute Abend, widme ich dem Mädchen die Morgen mit mir nach Hogsmeade geht!«, James Worte erreichten mein Gehirn und ließen mich erröten. Natürlich war ich gemeint, das wusste nur kein anderer. Einige Mädchen sahen sich erstaunt um, ob irgendjemand prahlend angab, diejenige zu sein, die James meinte. Einige Mädchen taten dies auch, aber ganz offensichtlich war es keine von ihnen.

Mein Blick begegnete Megans. Sie lächelte mir aufmunternd zu und zeigte einen Daumen nach oben.

Dann erklangen die ersten Töne von Viva La Vida.

_**Vorschau: **Im nächsten Kapitel wird Lily vor die AUfgabe gestellt, sich zu überlegen wen sie liebt._


	3. 03 Lies Greed Misery

**03\. Lies Greed Misery**

Samstag Morgen war ich so aufgeregt wie noch nie. Grade mal zwei Wochen war ich nun auf Hogwarts und schon hatte ich ein Date mit dem begehrtesten Junge der Schule! Wenn das mal nicht ein guter Start war.

Mit der Absicht Petunia ein bisschen zu ärgern, erzählte ich dies bei einem ausführlichen Telefonat am Morgen meiner Mutter, die dies natürlich sofort sämtlichen Menschen in unserem Haushalt erzählen würde.

Das Frühstück ließ ich einfach ausfallen, in der Annahme in Hogsmeade noch genug Essen zu müssen.

Alice reagierte auf die Nachricht, dass ich doch mit James ausgehen würde nicht wirklich erfreut.

»Naja, musst du wissen von wem du dir das Herz brechen lässt.«, sagte sie Schulterzuckend. Ich wusste nicht wieso, aber irgendetwas an Alice Worten ließen mich daran zweifeln mit dem Date die richtige Entscheidung getroffen zu haben.

Doch nichts desto trotz suchte ich mir meine besten Klamotten raus – Eine rote Röhrenjeans mit einer schwarzen Bluse – und schminkte mich sogar ein bisschen mehr als sonst, bevor ich mich in den großen Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors begab, wo ich James treffen sollte.

Der große Aufenthaltsraum der Gryffindors ähnelte dem Kaminzimmer in keinster weise. Wo im Kaminzimmer die neusten Designer Möbel standen, standen hier historische Sofas, Tische und Stühle. Vor allem Tische und Stühle. Der Gemeinschaftsraum wurde überwiegend zum lernen genutzt und es herrschte meist eine andächtige Stille, während das Kaminzimmer erfüllt von Musik, Lachen und Gesprächen war.

Trotzdem fühlte ich mich im Gemeinschaftsraum wohler. Schwere Samtvorhänge in einem dunklen Rot dämpften das Licht und ein großer, goldener Kronleuchter erhellte den Raum wenn es zu dunkel wurde.

An diesem Vormittag, hatte ich jedoch kein Auge für all die Schönheit und Gemütlichkeit des Raumes. Ich war ganz darauf konzentriert den Raum nach James abzusuchen, nach seinen unordentlichen dunklen Haaren, die aussahen als wäre er grade erst aufgestanden, nach seinem Grinsen, das immer seine Augen erreichte und ihn so viel kindlicher erscheinen ließ als sein restliches Aussehen.

Aber als ich ihn endlich sah, wünschte ich mir ich hätte es nicht.

Er stand neben dem Eingang in unsern Gemeinschaftsraum, direkt neben dem schwarzen Brett. Aber nicht alleine. Megan stand bei ihm. Zuerst unterhielten sie sich nur, aber grade in dem Moment wo ich die Hand heben und James winken wollte, küssten sie sich.

Ich traute meinen Augen nicht. Wut stieg in mir hoch und Enttäuschung. Ich musste mit mir kämpfen um nicht in Tränen auszubrechen.

Fuchsteufelswild durchquerte ich den Gemeinschaftsraum, scherte mich nicht um die Blicke der anderen Schüler und hatte nur James und Megan im Visier.

»Was soll das denn bitte? Knutscht man hier mit jeder X-Beliebigen rum wenn man ein Date mit einer anderen hat?«, Ich zwang mich meine Stimme ruhig klingen zu lassen. Tat sie natürlich nicht, aber der Versuch bewirkte zumindest, dass ich nicht hysterisch herumschrie.

James und Megan fuhren auseinander. Megan sah mich erschrockend und entschuldigend an. James grinste unsicher.

»Ehm...«, machte er und ich war mir sicher, dass er gleich einen schlauen Spruch bringen wollte, so wie es Jungs meistens taten, doch ich ließ ihn nicht zu Wort kommen.

»Ach Fick dich doch! Ich hätte auf Alice hören sollen und gar nicht erst ja sagen!«, schrie ich nun beinahe und wandte mich dann an Megan. In meinem Kopf hatte ich tausend Schimpfwörter, aber keines konnte das Ausdrücken, was ich wirklich fühlte.

An dieser Stelle sollte vielleicht erwähnt werden, dass ich Menschen im allgemeinen recht schnell vertraute. Meiner Ansicht nach muss man das auch. Das Leben ist zu kurz für Zweifel und besteht sowieso nur aus Vertrauen. Das einzige was man selbst dazu beitragen kann, dass das Leben glatt läuft, ist das Vertrauen andere nicht zu missbrauchen. Soweit dies mir möglich war, machte ich das auch nie, war dafür aber umso enttäuschter wenn Menschen das meine missachteten.

Ich brachte keine Worte für Megan zustande, schüttelte einfach wütend und ungläubig den Kopf.

Dann wandte ich mich von beiden ab und verließ schnellen Schrittes den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Die Bibliothek war um die Tageszeit noch leerer als sonst. Vor allem da es Samstag war und die meisten Schüler an diesem Tag nach Hogsmeade gingen. Ich hatte zwar bereits in meiner ersten Woche festgestellt, dass die Bibliothek ein eher unbelebter Raum war, aber so leer wie Heute hatte ich sie noch nie gesehen.

Eigentlich zog es mich in die hinterste Ecke des Raumes. Ich wollte mich verstecken, alleine sein und mich selbst bemitleiden. Aber ich setzte mich trotzdem an den selben Tisch wie immer, damit ich endlich meine Zeichnung von der Bibliothek vollenden konnte.

»Hey Lily!«, Ich war so auf die Zeichnung vor mir konzentriert, dass ich Severus gar nicht hatte kommen hören. »Ich dachte du bist in Hogsmeade?«

Eine Sekunde lang konnte ich ihn nur verwirrt anstarren, konnte nicht glauben, dass noch nicht ganz Hogwarts davon wusste, was James getan hatte. Dann wurde mir klar, dass es noch keine halbe Stunde her war, James mit Sicherheit nicht damit angeben würde und ich es keinem erzählt hatte. Mal abgesehen davon, hatte ich Severus auch nie von dem Date erzählt.

»Ehm.. ja. Ich hab's mir anders überlegt. Alice geht doch mit Frank hin und da wollte ich nicht so das dritte Rad am Wagen sein und Megan und Clarisse... naja.«, log ich noch nicht einmal. Ich verschwieg bloß einen wichtigen Teil der Wahrheit.

Tatsächlich hatte Alice beschlossen mit Frank nach Hogsmeade zu gehen, nachdem sie von dem Date gehört hatte, dass ich nun doch nicht mit James ging, davon wusste sie auch noch nichts. Ich bekam ein schlechtes Gewissen, doch schob das Gefühl zur Seite. Alice eine Nachricht schreiben konnte ich auch noch nachher und nicht grade dann wenn Severus da war.

»Achso. Zeichnest du immer noch die Bibliothek?«, Irgendwie war ich erleichtert, dass Severus nicht weiter auf das Thema einging.

»Ja. Ich bin fast fertig.«, ich zwang mich Severus anzulächeln. Aus irgendeinem Grund wollte ich nicht, dass alle darüber Bescheid wussten was James getan hatte. Ich hatte das unbegründete Gefühl man würde mir die Schuld geben, einfach weil ich die Neue war.

»Sieht richtig gut aus.«, lobte Severus mein Bild und ich konnte die Ehrlichkeit in seiner Stimme hören. Beinahe schämte ich mich ihm die Wahrheit zu verschweigen.

»Danke. Naja, die Bibliothek läuft ja nicht weg. Was hälst du davon wenn wir zusammen nach Hogsmeade gehen und uns einen schönen Nachmittag machen? Ich hab das Frühstück verpasst und jetzt einen Bärenhunger!«, schlug ich einfach Spontan vor, mein schlechtes Gewissen würde mich sonst noch Wochen quälen.

»Ich hab kaum noch Geld und es muss bis Monatsende reichen. Ich weiß nicht genau...«, begann Severus eine Ausrede zu suchen, aber ich ließ das nicht gelten.

»Ich hab doch auch kein Geld! Aber bis wir hier etwas zu Essen bekommen vergehen Stunden!«, ohne groß zu überlegen nahm ich Severus an der Hand und zog ihn aus der Bibliothek.

Das Wetter eignete sich eigentlich nicht dazu nach Hogsmeade zu laufen, aber da weder Severus noch ich ein Auto besaßen und sowieso zu Jung zum Fahren waren, blieb uns nicht viel anderes übrig.

In Hogsmeade setzten wir uns in ein Lokal welches sich _''Eberkopf''_ nannte.

»Für die mit wenig Geld.«, erklärte Severus und es kam mir ziemlich gelegen. Das Lokal sah aus als stamme es aus dem letzten Jahrhundert, vielleicht hätte auch jemand mal wieder Staub auf den Ablagen wischen sollen, aber die Preise waren wesentlich geringer als in dem _''Drei Besen''_ und die Tische und Stühle sauber.

Der Nachmittag in Hogsmeade war genau das was ich brauchte. Severus und ich redeten und redeten, vergaßen die Zeit. Als wir den Eberkopf verließen, stießen wir auf der Straße ausgerechnet auf die Marauder.

Es erleichterte mich zu sehen, dass James nicht mit Megan nach Hogsmeade gegangen war, sondern lieber mit seinen Freunden, aber gleichzeitig machte es auch keinen Unterschied für mich. Wenn man mit Lily Evans ausgehen wollte, dann küsste man einfach keine anderen Mädchen. Selbst wenn es _nur_ ein Date war und man dadurch nicht automatisch zusammen war.

Severus beachtete die Marauder nicht, ich ignorierte sie ebenfalls, lachte aber mit Absicht besonders herzhaft, als Severus mir erzählte wie er letztes Jahr auf der Bühne beinahe auf einer Bananenschale ausgerutscht wäre, die von Natalie Spinnets Bananen-Kleid abgefallen war.

Dass die Marauder uns gesehen hatten wurde mir damit bestätigt, dass James meinen Namen rief. Damit hatte ich nicht gerechnet, also ignorierte ich ihn zuerst.

»Evans! Mensch jetzt bleib doch stehen!«, erst als er meinen Nachnamen benutzte und Severus stehen blieb, blieb mir nichts anderes übrig als zu reagieren.

»Was ist Potter?«, ich klang genervt als ich mich umdrehte und feststellte, dass James uns bereits gefolgt war und mit seinen Freunden nur noch wenige Schritte von mir entfernt stand. Beinahe konnte ich schon die Farbe seiner Augen erkennen, aber darauf achtete ich natürlich nicht.

»Können wir... reden?«, fragte er und klang doch tatsächlich unsicher. Ich lachte.

»Da gibt es nichts zu reden.«, erklärte ich ihm, amüsiert darüber, dass er das nicht verstehen wollte »Da wo ich herkomme verabredet man sich entweder mit dem Mädchen dass man küssen will oder küsst es nach dem Date wieder. Aber sowas... Also ich weiß nicht wie die ganzen reichen Tussis das sehen, aber mit mir kannst du das nicht abziehen!«, versuchte ich ihm zu erklären was mein Problem war. Dass Severus neben mir stand und mit Sicherheit ziemlich verwirrt war, störte mich in dem Moment nicht besonders.

»Hier.«, setzte James zu einer Erklärung an und ging nun seinerseits in Verteidigungs- und Angriffsstellung über. Kurz spielte ich mit dem Gedanken einfach zu gehen und mir sein Geschwafel nicht anzuhören, aber neugierig wie ich war blieb ich doch. »Hier bedeutet ein Date nicht gleich dass man zusammen ist!«, erklärte er mir arrogant.

»Und mal abgesehen davon«, mischte sich an der Stelle auch Sirius ein »hatte das Date noch nicht mal angefangen, also durfte James küssen wen er wollte. Auch nach deinen Regeln!«

Ich sah die beiden Sprachlos an. Das war doch wohl nicht ihr ernst?

»Das meint ihr nicht Ernst, oder?«, fragte ich und erntete verdutzte Gesichter. Lediglich Remus hätte ich ein kleines bisschen Grinsen sehen können, wenn ich nicht so auf James und Sirius fixiert gewesen wäre. »Hört euch doch mal zu! Ihr redet als ob ihr die Könige der Welt wäret und euer Wort Gesetz. Wenn man sich mit anderen Menschen trifft muss man deren Bedürfnissen und Ansprüchen zumindest entgegen kommen! Stellt euch doch mal vor ihr habt ein Date mit einem Mädchen und die knutscht zwei Minuten bevor ihr euch treffen wollt mit einem anderen rum! Wie fändet ihr das?«

Ich rede mich immer mehr in Rage, völlig Fassungslos über die Dummheit dieser Idioten.

»Sowas passiert uns nicht!«, sagt Sirius da auch schon arrogant.

Ich schüttel den Kopf. »Wartet's nur ab. So wie man's in den Wald ruft schallt es heraus!«

Als Severus und ich die Straße in Richtung Hogwarts zurück gehen fängt es an zu Regnen. Genau passend zu meiner Stimmung.

»Was hast du mir nicht erzählt?«, fragte mich Severus, nachdem wir eine Weile schweigend den Trampelpfad neben der Straße entlang gelaufen waren. Mir gefiel es nicht, dass er klang, als hätte ich ein Verbrechen begannen.

»Nichts wichtiges. James hat mich bloß nach einem Date gefragt und dann heute Morgen mit Megan rum gemacht.«, ich wollte nicht, dass das nun auch noch die grade gewonnene Freundschaft mit Severus zerstörte. Dass ich Megan und James jetzt misstraute und nicht mehr leiden konnte war ja wohl ätzend genug.

»Nach _'nichts wichtigem' _klang das eben aber nicht.«, merkte er an.

Ich seufzte und blieb einfach stehen. Severus drehte sich zu mir um. Seine schwarzen, normalerweise leicht lockigen Haare, klebten nass an seinem Kopf. Seine dunklen Augen musterten mich besorgt.

»Ich ärger mich einfach über mich selbst. Eigentlich habe ich James abgesagt aber Megan hat mich ermutigt doch ja zu sagen.«, ich schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf als ich daran dachte »Ich... will einfach nicht, dass das so eine riesen Sache wird. Es muss ja nicht gleich ganz Hogwarts davon wissen.«

Ich sehe Severus an, dass er noch nicht richtig überzeugt ist, aber er nickt und lächelt nun wieder.

»Okay. Lass uns lieber schneller machen. Ich möchte nicht aussehen als wäre ich in See gefallen wenn wir ankommen!«

Wir lachen beide. Ich bin erleichtert darüber, dass es so einfach sein kann.

Mit Megan und James wechselte ich die kommenden Tage kein Wort und mit Alice redete ich über das Thema auch nicht viel.

»Hab ich dir doch gleich gesagt!«, ist das einzige was sie dazu zu sagen hatte.

Das Clarisse die Beste Freundin von Megan ist, wurde mir auch erst jetzt bewusst. Sie ignorierte mich genauso eisern wie ich Megan, und das obwohl ich gar nichts getan hatte, weder ihr noch Megan.

Dafür lenkte der Unterricht umso besser ab.

Montags in der dritten und vierten Stunde hatte ich Kunst bei Professor McGonnagall. Die letzten Male hatten wir verschiedenste Techniken und Tipps gelernt um Menschen möglichst passend zu zeichnen. Wir hatten gelernt ehrlich mit uns selbst und der Person die wir zeichneten zu sein und Fehler nicht weg zu lassen. Alles gute und schlechte gehörte zu einer Person und es erforderte viel um eine Person dementsprechend zu zeichnen und ihre Persönlichkeit widerzuspiegeln.

»Die kommenden Wochen«, fing Professor McGonnagalll an diesem Montag an zu erklären, noch ehe sie richtig im Raum war »habt ihr jeweils eine Doppelstunde Zeit um an unserem neuen Projekt zu arbeiten.«

Beinahe sofort wurde geflüstert. Alice neben mir stöhnte genervt auf. »Boah ne! Ich hab es viel lieber wenn wir nur verschiedene Tipps und Tricks lernen!«

Ich selbst war begeistert. Kunst hatte ich als mein Hauptfach gewählt, zumindest was die künstlerischen Fächer betraf, und folglich hatte ich eine Doppelstunde mehr in der Woche, als die anderen.

»Ruhe!«, rief Professor McGonnagalll als das Flüstern zu Laut wurde. Professor McGonnagall war eine strenge, bereits ältere Frau ende 50 oder Anfang 60. Ihre grau durchsträhnten Haare trug sie grundsätzlich immer streng nach hinten geknotet. Auf der Nase trägt sie eine schmale Brille die ihrem Aussehen noch mehr strenge verlieh. Es war nicht verwunderlich, dass, sobald sie ihre Stimme erhob, alle Schüler brav und ruhig nach vorne sahen.

»Die Aufgabe lautet: ''Zeichnen sie einen oder mehr Menschen den sie lieben.'' Sie dürfen selbst entscheiden welchen Zeichenstil sie verwenden. Es sollte ihnen aber klar sein, dass die Person in Hogwarts allgemein bekannt sein muss denn es wird bewertet wie gut sie deren Charakter darstellen können. Fangen sie an!«

Sofort begann das Getuschel wieder und alle machten sich daran Zeichenmaterial hervor zu holen.

Ich beließ es zuerst bei meinem Skizzenbuch. Bevor ich ein richtiges Blatt verwenden würde, müsste ich mir klar werden wen ich zeichnen wollte, und das könnte wirklich schwer werden.

Das Problem lag wohl darin, dass ich noch nicht lange nach Hogwarts ging und die einzigen zwei Menschen zu denen ich eine Freundschaft aufgebaut hatte, waren wohl Alice und Severus. Aber ob ich da von Liebe sprechen konnte?

Da mir nicht viel anderes übrig blieb, begann ich damit Alice und Severus zu Skizzieren. Ich dachte dabei an alle Details die mir in den vergangenen Wochen aufgefallen waren.

Am nächsten Tag fiel Englisch aus. Professor Hawkins, unser Lehrer, hatte ein Meeting für Englischlehrer in London und würde für zwei Tage nicht in der Schule sein können.

Ich nutzte die freie Zeit nach um mich in die Bibliothek zu setzen und in Ruhe zu zeichnen.

Es fiel mir schwer mich an Details aus Severus und Alice Gesicht zu Erinnern, aber beinahe noch schwerer fiel es mir ihren ganzen Körper zu zeichnen. Es war eine Sache einen Menschlichen Körper zu zeichnen, aber eine ganz andere, die Kurven, Rundungen und Muskeln an die Richtige Stelle zu bringen oder auch Proportionen so zu setzen, dass es genau der Person entsprach die es darstellen sollte.

Die Mathestunde die ich danach hatte war der reinste Horror. Nicht nur dass mir die Zeichnung den letzten Nerv geraubt hatte, jetzt knurrte auch noch mein Magen und erinnerte mich daran, dass ich das Mittagessen ausfallen gelassen hatte und erst in zwei Stunden würde zu Abend essen können.

»Was ist denn los Lily?«, fragte mich Alice im Flüsterton.

»Nichts.«, meine Antwort – das merkte ich selbst – klang wenig überzeugend.

»Immernoch sauer auf James?«, fragte sie scheinbar verständnisvoll. Ich sah sie verwirrt an. Für ein paar Stunden hatte ich doch tatsächlich vergessen was für falsche Schlangen hier auf die Shcule gingen.

»Nein!« sagte ich entsetzt. »Also, klar bin ich noch sauer auf ihn, aber das ist es nicht«, verbesserte ich mich schnell »Es ist viel mehr dieses blöde Zeichenprojekt. Ich habe absolut keine Ahnung wen ich zeichnen soll!«

»Vielleicht erlaubt dir Professor McGonnagal, dass du ein Bild von der Person die du zeichnest beilegst und halt niemanden von Hogwarts nimmst?«, schlug Alice vor. Ich wusste sie meinte es nur gut, aber ich wollte keine Extrawurst bekommen, nur weil ich neu war.

»Nein, ich schaff das schon... vielleicht zeichne ich einfach dich.«, wir kicherten leise.

»Ruhe Miss Prewett und Miss Evans! Bitte konzentrieren sie sich auf den Unterricht!«, ermahnte uns Professor Smith in dem Moment und wir hielten widerwillig den Mund.

Am nächsten Tag erfuhr ich, dass in der kommenden Woche Freitag mein erster Auftritt beim Präsentationsabend sein würde. Wir mussten unsere Kleider für Handarbeit bis Freitag fertig haben um sie eine Woche später bei einer Modenschau zu präsentieren.

Das Zeichenprojekt verschwand augenblicklich aus meinem Kopf, trotzdem blieb der Stress und ich begab mich direkt nach der Handarbeitsstunde in die Bibliothek, in dem Bewusstsein das Mittagessen schon wieder zu verpassen.

Die Bibliothek hatte um diese Tageszeit ihre höchsten Besucherzahlen, dies bedeutete es waren gut und gerne 15 Schüler auf einmal im Raum. Für mich war die Bibliothek deshalb immer noch der beste Ort um sich in Ruhe auf ein blödes Kleid zu konzentrieren.

In der Bibliothek gab es genau 7 Tische und an allen saßen bereits Schüler als ich die Bibliothek betrat.

»Hey Remus...«, sagte ich lahm als ich mich neben ihn setzte. Er war der einzige der Schüler den ich kannte und obwohl ich sauer auf seinen Freund James war, blieb mir wohl nichts anderes übrog als mich neben ihn zu setzen.

»Hallo Lily.«, er sah nicht mal richtig von dem Buch auf, welches er las.

»Hier ist doch noch frei, oder?«

»Klar!«, jetzt legte er das Buch doch weg und lächelte mich an. »Hast du keinen Hunger?«

»Doch schon, aber ich muss noch mein Kleid machen.«, gab ich widerwillig zu, während ich in meiner Schultasche kramte um meinen Zeichenblock heraus zu holen.

»Bist du noch nicht fertig?«, Remus sah mich wirklich erstaunt an. Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

»Nein, hab noch nicht mal angefangen... irgendwie war alles so viel und neu.«, Ich fühlte mich nicht mal schlecht als ich das sagte, da ich bezweifelte dass die meisten anderen Schülerinnen so fleisig waren.

»Achso, das versteh ich natürlich!«, Remus lächelte mich aufmunternd an »Naja, ich will mal nicht weiter stören.«, er zwinkerte mir zu und verschwand dann wieder hinter seinem Buch. _''Tipps zum entwerfen von Mode'' _hierß das Buch. Ich musste grinsen. Remus war genauso wenig weit wie ich und musste sich noch Hilfe von Büchern holen.

Zwei Stunden später hatte ich zumindest eine Skizze von einem Kleid welches ich nähen wollte und fand dass es auch ganz passabel aussah. Ich verabschiedete mich von Remus, der im übrigen wirklich nett ist, und machte mich auf den Weg Alice zu finden.

Alice saß gemeinsam mit Frank im Kaminzimmer auf einem Sofa. Sie sahen beinahe aus wie eine Person und es tat mir wirklich im Herzen weh die Beiden beim Knutschen zu unterbrechen aber...

»Alice! Ich brauche ganz ganz dringend deine Hilfe! Es ist ein Notfall!«, rief ich theatralisch, setzte mich neben das Pärchen und wurde ignoriert.

»Mensch Alice! Frank kannst du auch noch wann anders vergewaltigen, mir helfen nicht mehr sobald mich Professor Conners umgebracht hat!«, rief ich aus. Das wirkte. Professor Conners war nämlich so etwas wie Alice Idol, sie liebte die Lehrerin abgöttisch. Ich vermutete, dass sie das nur tat um gute Noten zu bekommen.

»Was ist den los Lily?«, Ich sah ihr deutlich an, dass sie genervt war, als sie sich von Frank löste und mir zuwandte.

»Du musst mir helfen das hier zu nähen!«, ich hielt ihr das Papier mit meiner Zeichnung hin und Alice stöhnte auf.

»Kannst du das nicht alleine?«

»Nein kann ich nicht. Ich habe sowas noch nie gemacht!«, antwortete ich etwas patzig. »Aber wenn es dir nicht passt frag ich eben Natalie Spinnet, die ist bestimmt froh wenn sie mir helfen kann!«, ich reckte mein Kinn eingebildet in die Höhe.

Alice verdrehte, immer noch genervt, ihre Augen. »Na schön, ich helfe dir!

Nicht viel später hatte Alice mir ein Schnittmuster gezeichnet und wir befanden uns in Hogsmeade um Stoff für das Kleid zu besorgen. Donnerstag Morgen schwänzten wir dann Chemie und setzten uns in Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum an die Nähmaschinen und nähten und pünktlich zur ersten Stunde am Freitag hatten wir tatsächlich das Kleid fertig. Allerdings hatten wir auch nicht viel geschlafen, was mir in dem Moment aber egal war.

Noten würden auf die Kleider erst in einer Woche bekommen, denn die Präsentation auf dem Laufsteg würde mit hineinfließen. Ich verzweifelte fast als ich diese Worte hörte, da ich keine Idee hatte wie das ablaufen sollte.

Und am Abend gab es dann die nächste große Überraschung.

Ich redete kein Wort mit James und Megan oder sonst irgendwem von meinem Tisch. Ich konzentrierte mich voll und ganz auf die Bühne und die Präsentationen.

Weil ich so wenig mit den Leuten an meinem Tisch zu tun hatte, war ich schon etwas überrascht, als die Marauder auf die Bühne kamen, aber James Worte überraschten mich noch mehr.

»Wir haben gue Neuigkeiten!«, rief er und ich sah, dass seine Freunde echt war. »The Marauders stehen seit gestern Nachmittag unter Vertrag!«, großer Jubel brach in der Halle aus und ich konnte nicht genau verstehen bei wem sie einen Plattenvertrag bekommen hatten.

Ohne es wirklich zu wollen freute ich mich für die Jungs. Wie Alice schon richtig gesagt hatte in meiner erste Woche, die Marauder waren einfach nervige, freche Brüder die man trotzdem irgendwie lieb hatte und für die man sich natürlich freute, auch wenn man grade Streit hatte.

Den Song den die Marauder daraufhin spielten hatte ich noch nie zuvor gehört und mir wurde klar, dass es eines von ihren eigenen Liedern war.

»Woah! Die sind echt gut!«, sagte ich staunend zu Alice. Lieder zu Covern war für mich eine Sache, aber selber so gute Musik zu machen wie _Linkin Park_, _Fall Out Boy_ oder _Panic! At The Disco_, DAS war echte Kunst.

»Natürlich sind sie gut! Sie wären sonst wohl kaum die Schulband!«, rief mir Alice zu. Ich lachte.

Als ich wenig später in meinem Bett lag und Nachrichten auf meinem Handy checkte, wurde mir schlagartig bewusst, dass am kommenden Sonntag Besuchertag sein würde. Ich wusste nicht ob ich mich freute meine Eltern und Schwester wieder zu sehen, oder ob ich damit lieber noch eine Weile gewartet hätte. Letztendlich war es jedoch egal, der Besuchertag würde so oder so kommen, aber bis ich meine Eltern sehen musste, würde noch ein kompletter Tag vergehen.

Irgendwann schlief ich schließlich zu den klängen von _Lies Greed Misery_ ein. Bis vor einem Monat hatte ich geschworen mir niemals Coverbands anzuhören – sie waren das Schlimmste auf der Welt in meinen Augen, aber Alice hatte mir ein paar Lieder geschickt, welche die Marauder gecovert hatten und seit dem tat ich nichts lieber als zum Klang von James Stimme einzuschlafen...

_**Vorschau:** Im nächsten Kapitel gibt es eine fette Party der Marauder._


	4. 04 Just One Yesterday

**Just One Yesterday**

Samstag Morgen war das erste was alle Schüler von Hogwarts sahen die Einladung. Sie war einfach überall: Auf Facebook, Auf Zetteln an den Türen zu den Schlafsälen, auf jedem Teller beim Frühstück, an jeder Tür der Klos, sogar im Treppenhaus am Geländer hing sie.

_**The Marauders**_

_haben endlich einen Plattenvertrag!_

_Das _muss_ gefeiert werden!_

_Wo? Im Silver-Club in Hogsmeade_

_Wann? Heute Abend ab 19:30_

_Für Getränke ist gesorgt. Kommt reichlich und bringt Freunde mit!_

_James&amp;Sirius&amp;Remus&amp;Peter_

Noch ehe ich richtig wach war, wusste ich wo Alice und ich heute Abend hin gehen würden.

»Ich geh da nicht hin Lily! Da besaufen sich nur alle, warst du schonmal auf so einer Party? Es ist schlimm dort!«, rief Alice entsetzt aus, als ich ihr von meiner Absicht erzählte, dorthin zu gehen. »Und überhaupt, du magst James doch gar nicht mehr. Was willst du dann auf seiner Party?«

»Die Party ist nicht nur von James!«, antwortete ich beleidigt »Remus zum Beispiel find ich echt nett!«

»Nein Lily! Du kannst dich nicht in jeden Jungen auf Hogwarts verlieben nur weil er gut aussieht und in einer Band spielt.«, warf Alice mir bei meinen Worten vor. Ich sah sie ungläubig an.

»So hab ich das doch überhaupt nicht gemeint! Ich bin kein Stück in irgendwen verliebt!«

Es war 10 Uhr Morgens und wir saßen im Schlafsaal. Clarisse und Megan waren im Bad.

Alice sah mich nun an, als glaube sie mir kein Wort.

»Natürlich nicht Lily. Deshalb bist du auch so sauer gewesen, dass Megan und James geknutscht haben als du ein Date mit ihm hattest.«  
»Ich kenne ihn doch kaum.«, verteidigte ich mich erbost »Alles was ich über ihn weiß ist, dass er verdamt gut aussieht und toll singen kann!«

»Manchen Menschen reicht das um sich zu verlieben.«

»So bin ich aber nicht! Ich achte nicht auf so blöde Äußerlichkeiten.«, rief ich beleidigt. »Und ich werde zu dieser Party gehen. Egal was du machst! Ich will nicht als blöde Streberin dastehen die keinen Spaß haben kann. Kannst mich ja gerne alleine lassen, oder vielleicht geht Severus ja mit.«

Alice seufzte und schnappte sich ihr Hand.

»Na schön. Ich werde Frank überreden dass wir mitkommen.«, sagte sie und begann auf ihrem Handy zu tippen.

Zufrieden nahm ich ihre Einverständniserklärung zur Kenntnis.

Den Vormittag verbrachte ich mit Severus in Hogsmeade. Wir Frühstückten im Eberkopf und lachten viel, vermieden aber das Thema was ansonsten alle beschäftigte: Die Party der Marauder.

Ich weiß nicht wieso ich Severus nicht fragte ob er mitkommen wollte, aber irgendetwas hielt mich davon ab. Und er selbst sprach das Thema auch nicht an.

»Weist du denn schon wen du für Kunst zeichnest?«, wollte ich von ihm wissen, als wir uns auf eine Parkbank setzten, die am Weg in Richtung Hogwarts stand. Heute war das Wetter schön, der Himmel war blau und die Sonne schien.

»Nein.«, antwortete er »Ich habe keine Ahnung.«

»Da geht's dir wie mir.«, ehrlich erleichtert darüber, dass ich nicht die einzige war die keine Ahnung hatte, lächelte ich ihn an. »Vielleicht zeichne ich einfach mich selbst.«

Wir lachten. Es tat gut jemanden zu haben mit dem man einfach so lachen konnte, in der Sonne sitzen und den freien Tag genießen.

Obwohl ich eigentlich noch so viel zu tun gehabt hätte. Neben Kunst verlangten sowohl der Chemie-, als auch der Geschichtslehrer bis nächste Woche einen Aufsatz von uns. Aber ich hatte beschlossen mir darüber heute keine Gedanken zu machen.

»Nein ernsthaft, am liebsten würde ich einfach meine Eltern zeichnen...«, beschwerte ich mich weiter über die nervenaufreibende Kunstaufgabe.

»Kann ich verstehen, wenn man so neu ist ist die Aufgabe bestimmt nicht leicht... Kommen deine Eltern Morgen?«, deshalb mochte ich Severus so sehr. Er verstand mich einfach, stimmte mir zu und stellte meine Gedanken nur selten in Frage, aber trotzdem hatte ich nicht das Gefühl, als würde er alles nur nachplappern. Er hatte schlicht und einfach die selben Ansichten wie ich.

»Jap. Und meine Schwester auch. Was ist mit deinen Eltern?«, ich versuchte nicht allzu unbegeistert zu wirken, bei dem Gedanken an den Besuchstag, aber Severus durchblickte mich natürlich.

»Magst du deine Schwester nicht?«, fragte er erstaunt, ohne auf meine Frage einzugehen.

»Sagen wir es so, ich hasse sie nicht direkt, aber Einzelkind zu sein hätte durchaus seine Vorteile.«, ich grinste ihn frech an. Er lachte.

»Naja, kann ganz schön langweilig werden wenn du immer nur dich selbst zum spielen hast und beide Eltern keine Zeit für dich haben...«, er klang noch nicht einmal besonders niedergeschlagen, viel mehr als erzähle er die tragische Geschichte eines anderen.

»Was arbeiten denn deine Eltern?«

»Meine Mum ist Model und reist ständig durch die Welt und mein Dad arbeitet bei Tesco an der Kasse.«, er sah mich nicht an als er antwortete und ich vermutete stark, dass er nicht gerne über das Thema sprach. Trotzdem war ich zu neugierig um ihn einfach in Ruhe zu lassen.

»Aber verdient deine Mutter nicht genug Geld, damit dein Vater das Arbeiten sein lassen kann?«, ich war wirklich erstaunt. Wie kam es, dass der Vater von einem der Kinder an der teuersten Schule Groß Britanniens in einem Supermarkt an der Kasse stand?

»Es ist kompliziert.«, antwortete Severus lediglich und signalisierte mir damit mehr als deutlich, dass er nichts weiter dazu sagen wird.

»Aber sie kommen Morgen doch, oder?«, fragte ich trotzdem nochmal nach. Er seufzte und sah mich ernst an.

»Hör zu Lily. Meine Eltern haben verdammt viel um die Ohren, sie können es sich nicht leisten alle vier Wochen hier vorbei zu schauen. Meine Mum ist in Paris und hat ein Shooting und mein Dad arbeitet Sonntags manchmal im Lager. Außerdem ist es nicht so, als ob das irgendwie komisch wäre. Du wirst Morgen sehen, dass nur die wenigsten Besuch von ihren Eltern bekommen. Meistens seid es nur ihr Stipendanten deren Eltern sich die Zeit nehmen, wo sie das Geld her haben weiß ich allerdings auch nicht.«, er klang gereizt und seine Worte verletzten mich. Ich ließ mir jedoch nichts anmerken, hatte ich es doch selbst provoziert.

»Entschuldigung, das wusste ich nicht.«, murmelte ich kleinlaut.

Anscheinend gab es eine Menge über die Welt der Reichen, das ich erst noch lernen musste.

Die Zeit die wir brauchten um nach Hogwarts zurück zu gehen verlief schweigend. Mir war es unangenehm, dass ich Severus darauf angesprochen hatte und ich musste ehrlich sein, ein klein wenig verletzte mich auch, was er gesagt hatte.

Als wir in Hogwarts ankamen, blieb mir jedoch keine Zeit mir darüber Gedanken zu machen, denn Alice rannte mir auf dem Parkplatz entgegen.

»Lily! Da bist du ja! Ich hab eine Überraschung für dich!«, rief sie, schnappte mich und war schon im Begriff wieder davon zu rennen. Ich schaffte es grade so, Severus ein »Wir sehen uns Später!«, zuzurufen, bevor mich Alice einen Gang entlang zog, den ich noch nie zuvor betreten hatte.

»Was ist denn los Alice?«, fragte ich nachdem ich mich von ihr befreit hatte und einfach so neben ihr her hetzte.

»Ich habe DIE Idee wegen der Party nachher!«, erklärte sie mir voller Begeisterung ohne wirklich irgendwas zu erklären.

»Okay? Verrätst du mir auch was?«

»Du siehst es doch gleich! Jetzt sei mal nicht so ungeduldig!«, rief Alice ungeduldig aus.

Tatsächlich waren wir keine fünf Meter Weiter am Ziel angelangt. Hinter einer kleinen Holztür die einsam am Ende des Gangs lag, befand sich ein gut vier mal vier Meter großer Raum.

Ich staunte nicht schlecht als ich die mengen an Kleidern sah die hier an Kleiderstangen aufbewahrt wurden. Es war wie in einem Modegeschäft, nur das eben nichts doppelt hier hing.

»Und ich dachte, Clarisse und Megan hätten viele Kleider.«, sagte ich erstaunt. Alice lachte.

»Willkommen in meinem Privaten Kleiderschrank!«

»Wieso hast du einen eigenen Raum für deine Kleider?«, fragte ich verwirrt und begann mich umzusehen. Alice hatte hier wirklich alle Sorten von Kleidern. Bodenlange in dunklen Farben und kurze in hell. Mit und ohne Glitzer, hoch geknöpft oder so viel Ausschnitt dass ich definitiv nicht genug Brust dafür hatte mit meinem B-Körbchen.

»Das haben alle Oberstufenschüler die Modedesign machen wollen.«, antwortete Alice mir, als wäre es das normalste der Welt.

»Ach.«

Als wir Alices persönliche Kleiderkammer wieder verließen, trug ich ein wunderschönes, kurzes Kleid. Es war weiß und betonte durch den eng anliegenden Rock wunderbar meine langen Beine. Dass ich Obenrum nicht so viel hatte, sah man dank des ziemlich lockeren Oberteils nicht.

Alice trug im Kontrast zu mir schwarz. Das Kleid war ziemlich gegenseitig zu meinem. Es war oben eng geschnitten und fiel in langen wogen schwarzer Seite bis auf den Boden.

»Dazu holen wir uns noch schöne Pumps aus dem Schlafsaal und dann fehlen nur noch Haare und Make Up und wir sind fertig!«, verkündete Alice fröhlich, während wir mit unseren normalen Klamotten in den Armen und Sneakern an den Füßen durch das Schloss liefen.

»Und Abendessen?«, fragte ich und wie zur Bestätigung knurrte auch mein Magen.

»Gibts heute nicht!«, verkündete Alice gut gelaunt.

Letztendlich verbrachten wir knapp 2 Stunden damit unsere Haare und unser Make Up zu machen und sahen am Ende beinahe so aus wie vorher. Meine Haare waren wieder offen, nachdem alle Hochsteckfrisuren nur dazu geführt hatten dass ich unzufrieden war und über Kopfschmerzen klagte. Alice hatte mir ein paar Locken in die Haare gemacht und sich selbst nur an Haargel bedient ehe sie mit ihrer eigenen Frisur fertig war.

Das Make Up war dann schon aufwendiger. Zuerst hatten wir uns beide Smokey Eyes gemacht, doch ich sah damit aus wie ein Racheengel, also hatten wir uns wieder abgeschminkt. Als nächstes hatte Alice mir aufwendig verschiedenste zu meinen Haaren passende Lidschatten aufgetragen und einen wunderschönen Lidstrich gezogen.

Als ich versuchte irgendetwas schönes bei Alice hinzubekommen, kamen am Ende nur Smokey Eyes heraus, allerdings unbeabsichtigt.

Alice schminkte sich wieder ab nur um ihre Augen so zu schminken wie meine, das auch wieder zu entfernen und am Ende sich doch für Smokey Eyes zu entscheiden.

Schließlich war es schon 19:30 Uhr als wir endlich fertig waren und Clarisse und Megan schon seit einer halben Stunde aus dem Schlafsaal.

»Scheiße Alice!«, rief ich erschrocken als ich auf mein Handy sah »Die Party fängt an! Wir werden zu spät kommen!«

Doch Alice lachte mich nur aus. »Die wichtigen Gäste kommen immer zu Spät.«, erklärte sie mir.

Dafür, dass Alice solche Partys nicht mochte, machte es ihr doch ganz schön viel Spaß sich vorher schick zu machen. Ich persönlich wäre dort auch in Jeans und T-Shirt aufgekreuzt, aber laut Alice ginge das ja gar nicht.

In der Eingangshalle trafen wir auf Frank. Meine Füße taten jetzt schon weh, obwohl die weißen Pumps die ich von Alice hatte _''nur''_ 10 cm Absatz hatten. Wenigstens hatte Frank ein Auto und wollte keinen Alkohol trinken, da hatten wir eine Mitfahrgelegenheit.

Der Silver-Club lag ziemlich Zentral an der Hauptstraße, war mir zuvor jedoch nie aufgefallen. Lag vermutlich daran, dass er nur Nachts geöffnet hatte.

Wir kamen eine halbe Stunde zu spät, die Musik dröhnte uns schon von weitem entgegen. Es war die typische Club-Musik, die ich eigentlich gar nicht leiden konnte. Electro, Dubstep, House... Ich hatte keine Ahnung worum es sich genau handelte. Die Musik war so untypisch für die Marauder, so anders als die Musik die sie selbst produzierten, dass ich mich einige Sekunden fragte ob wir richtig waren. Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, dass jemand der einen so guten Musikgeschmack hatte, auf einer Party solchen Misst spielen würde.

Der Silver Club machte seinem Namen alle Ehre. Der Innenraum war komplett Silbern. Die Wände waren mit Metall beschlagen, die Türgriffe silbern, der Boden schwarz.

Alice hatte nicht gelogen, als sie gesagt hatte, dass alle so aufgestylt sein würden. Ich sah niemanden der einfach in Jeans und T-Shirt da war, die Mädchen sahen noch aufreizender gestylt aus als im Alltag oder am Präsentationsabend. Was mir sofort auffiel, war die große Zahl an Jugendlichen die Anwesend war. Ganz offensichtlich waren hier nicht nur Hogwartsschüer sondern auch einige Dorfeinwohner und vermutlich auch Freunde von eigenen die von weiter her kamen.

Die Türsteher winkten uns einfach durch als wir den Club betraten. Drinnen folgte ich Alice zu der Bar, an der sich auch Peter und Remus aufhielten.

»Alice! Lily! Schön dass ihr auch da seid!«, begrüßte uns Peter überschwänglich und umarmte uns. Ich merkte ihm sofort an, dass er schon eine ganze Menge Alkohol intus hatte.

»Ja, freut uns auch...«, erwiderte Alice und schob Peter angeekelt von sich. Ich machte mir innerlich eine Notiz sie darauf anzusprechen, warum sie Peter nicht mochte, sobald sich eine Gelegenheit dazu ergab.

»Entschuldigt, Peter verträgt einfach nichts.«, entschuldigte sich Remus für das Verhalten sienes Kumpels.

»Schon okay.«, ich lächelte ihn gutherzig an. War doch wirklich nichts dabei. »Übrigens nochmal herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Plattenvertrag!«, ich wollte noch ein bissiges Kommentar über die Musik die grade lief hinzufügen, aber ich verkniff es mir lieber. Ich war mir nicht mal sicher ob Remus mich verstehen würde. Bei der lauten Musik musste jedes Gespräch sowieso schon brüllend gehalten werden.

Alice drückte mir irgendwann ein Getränk in die Hand, ich glaubte es handele sich um Vodka-Lemon, aber sicher war ich mir nicht.

Alice verabschiedete sich irgendwann mit Frank um in der Menge zu verschwinden und zu tanzen. Ich blieb an der Bar zurück. Zuerst versuchte ich mit Remus zu reden, doch es war einfach zu laut. Irgendwann verabschiedete er sich von mir um Peter aufs Klo zu begleiten.

Nur kurz darauf kam ein Typ zu mir, den ich zuvor noch nie gesehen hatte. Er hatte Hellblonde Haare, die kunstvoll von seinem Kopf ab standen, dunkle Augen in der Farbe von Zartbitterschokolade, die in starkem Kontrast zu seinen Haaren standen und mich sofort in seinen Bann zogen. Er war ungefähr einen Kopf größer als ich, unter seinem schwarzen T-Shirt zeichneten sich deutlich die Muskeln ab die er, vermutlich von viel Training, besaß und seine Zähne strahlten weiß als er mich angrinste.

»Noch was trinken?«, fragte er mich und reichte mir ohne meine Antwort abzuwarten ein weiteres Glas Vodka-Lemon. Ich nahm es dankend entgegen.

»Wo kommst du her?«, wollte ich wissen, mir ziemlich sicher, dass er nicht auf Hogwarts war.

»London. Sirius hat mich eingeladen!«, er grinste wieder und erinnerte mich auf gruselige Art und Weise an James.

»Cool. Ich bin übrigens Lily!«, sagte ich und streckte ihm auffordernd meine Hand hin. Er schüttelte sie.

»Sehr erfreut Lily. Ich bin Luke.«

»Lass uns tanzen!«, erklärte ich ihm in einem Anfall von überschwänglichem Bewegungstrank. Ich kippte den restlichen Inhalt meines Glases (Noch beinahe ganz voll) hinunter und begab mich mit ihm auf die Tanzfläche. Ich merkte dass ich bereits gut angetrunken war, Alkohol vertrug ich leider keinen.

Auf der Tanzfläche, die so voll war dass man sich kaum frei bewegen konnte, versuchte ich mich der Musik hin zu geben.

Die Zeit verging. Ich verlor Luke aus den Augen und holte mir noch einen Drink. Immerhin waren sie heute auf Kosten der Marauder.

Als ich mein Getränk – viel zu schnell – geleert hatte erblickte ich ein Vertrautes Gesicht in der Menge: James.

Er tanzte grade mit einem Mädchen aus einer unteren Jahrgangsstufe, sie war mir schon des öfteren auf den Fluren begegnet.

Betrunken wie ich war machte ich mich auf den Weg zu ihnen. Ich tanzte James gekonnt an, was die jüngere Blondine beleidigt reisaus nehmen lies. Tz, man muss doch um das kämpfen was man will!

»Du schuldest mir noch einen Tanz!«, erklärte ich James.

»Wieso?«, fragte er, schien jedoch nicht allzu abgeneigt.

»Anstelle des Dates!«, verkündete ich.

Dann waren wir erst mal beide still und tanzten einfach. Irgendwann legte ich meine Arme um seinen Nacken. Nur ein kleines Stimmchen irgendwo im hintersten Winkel meines Kopfes fragte sich was zur Hölle ich hier grade tat. Doch dieses Stimmchen wurde von dem seltsam aufregenden Prickeln unterbrochen das mich durchfuhr, als James seine Hände auf meine Hüften legte.

Ab da setzte mein Erinnerungsvermögen aus. Am nächsten Tag konnte ich mich nur noch an ein paar Bilder erinnern:

Ich sah in James Augen. Diese wunderschönen Vollmilschschokoladen-Augen und verlor mich selbst darin. Der Moment schien ewig anzudauern. Wir waren immer noch im Silver-Club. Ich hatte keine Ahnung wie lange wir schon tanzten, mittlerweile eng umschlungen. Ich wollte dass der Moment für immer andauerte.

Und dann wie aus dem nichts lagen unsere Lippen aufeinander und wir küssten uns. James Lippen waren ein wenig rau und schmeckten nach Honig und Alkohol. Ich liebte es.

Zuerst war der Kuss vorsichtig, fast zärtlich, aber er wurde immer drängender und heftiger.

Als nächstes befanden wir uns draußen auf der Hauptstraße vor dem Club. Ich lehnte an der Wand des Gebäudes und säße längst auf dem Boden wenn James mich nicht halten würde. In der Hand hielt ich einen weiteren Vodka-Lemon den ich in Rekordzeit drank, wohl wegen des heftigen Durstes vom stundenlangen Tanzen.

Ich wollte James wieder küssen, aber er drehte sich lachend weg, deutete auf das Glas in meiner Hand.

»Erst trinkst du leer.«, ordnete er an. Das Glas war bereits fast leer und ich hatte keinen Durst mehr, also begnügte ich mich damit James Hals zu küssen. Als das immer noch nicht wirkte begann ich _''Blow Me One Last Kiss''_ von P!nk zu singen.

Irgendwann gab James nach und küsste mich. Vermutlich lag das auch an meinem nicht grade schönen Gesang. Das Glas fiel klirrend zu Boden, och es interessierte keinen von uns.

Die nächste Szene an die ich mich erinnern konnte, fand wieder im Club statt. Wir tanzten. Über James Schulter sah ich blonde Haare und erkannte Luke. Er sah sauer und verletzt aus, aber ich verstand nicht wieso. Als ich meinen Blick wieder James zuwandte, waren alle Sorgen Vergangenheit.

Irgendwann kam Alice und erzählte mir, dass sie und Frank zum Schloss zurück fuhren. Ich sagte ihr, dass ich bei James bliebe. Ich glaube sie war selber zu betrunken um zu merken wie viel ich getrunken hatte.

Ab da wusste ich gar nichts mehr. Ich bin mir nicht mal sicher ob die Reihenfolge der anderen Bilder stimmt. Ich kann auch nicht mehr sagen wie ich ins Bett kam. Ich weiß nur dass ich am nächsten Morgen mit höllischen Kopfschmerzen sicher in meinem Bett erwachte. Alles was vorher passiert war war aus meinem Kopf verschwunden.

Das Aufstehen war die reinste Qual, aber wenigstens litt ich nicht alleine. Alice stöhnte lauthals über Kopfschmerzen und Megan und Clarisse verkündeten den ganzen Tag im Bett zu bleiben.

Allein der Gedanke, dass meine Eltern und Petunia heute kommen würden, brachte mich dazu aufzustehen.

Im Bad sprang ich zuerst einmal unter die Dusche um die Überreste der letzten Nacht von mir zu waschen. Ich ließ alles Revue passiere, oder zumindest das, an was ich mich erinnerte. Es passte mir gar nicht, das ich vermutlich James würde fragen müssen was genau in der Zeit passiert war, an die ich mich nicht erinnern konnte.

Irgendwie schaffte ich es, dass ich ganz passabel aussah. Es war bereits Zeit zum Mittagessen als ich in die Große Halle hinunter ging, den Vormittag hatte ich verschlafen. Es schien spät geworden zu sein.

Mittagessen bedeutete auch, dass meine Familie kommen würde.

Bereits in der Eingangshalle fiel mir auf, dass es voller war als sonst. Reiche Eltern liefen in schicken Klamotten umher und redeten oft eher halbherzig mit ihren Kindern. Ich sah mich um, doch konnte meine Eltern nirgends entdecken.

Stattdessen sah ich James. Am liebsten hätte ich mich umgedreht und wäre davon gerannt, aber ich wollte nicht zu kindisch rüber kommen, also lief ich einfach an ihm vorbei und murmelte mit hochrotem Kopf »Morgen.«

In dem Moment passierten einige Dinge gleichzeitig. Zum einen betrat meine Familie das Schloss. Dass jeder erkannte zu wem sie gehörten war ohne Zweifel klar. Meine roten Haare hatte ich von meiner Mutter geerbt und meine Eltern trugen beide keine Designer Klamotten. Nur Petunia hätte vielleicht mit den Hogwartsschülern mithalten können.

Das Kleid welches sie trug war rosa farben und so knapp, dass ich fast einen Brechreiz bekam. Ihre Schuhe waren definitiv Höher als die, welche ich am Abend vorher getragen hatte und ihre strohblonden Haaren sahen ausnahmsweise einmal gut aus. Ich vermutete, dass sie sich extra schick gemacht hatte um hier nicht weiter aufzufallen...

Im selben Moment wie meine Eltern die Eingangshalle betraten, zog mich James am Handgelenk zu sich.

»Guten Morgen Schatz!«, er grinste mich frech an und ehe ich's mir versah lagen seine Lippen auf meinen.

Ich wusste nicht wie ich reagieren sollte. Ich wusste überhaupt nicht was das ganze sollte. Ich wusste einfach gar nichts. Also erwiederte ich den Kuss.

Es war anders in in nüchternem Zustand zu küssen, irgendwie... besser! Er schmeckte nicht so sehr nach Alkohol, irgendwie frischer. Ein bisschen nach Minze und Zitrone.

Genießerisch schloss ich die Augen.

»Lily Schätchen!«, unterbrach die fröhliche Stimme meiner Mutter uns. Wir fuhren erschrocken auseinander. Ich versuchte so viel Abstand wie möglich zwischen James und mich zu bringen, doch er hielt meine Hand fest.

»Hey Mum...«, sagte ich lahm zur Begrüßung »Hey Dad. Hey Petunia...«, ich zwang mir ein Lächeln ab.

»Wer ist denn dein Freund? Du hast gar nicht erzählt, dass du einen Freund hast! Oh ich bin ja so froh, dass es dir hier gut geht!«, plapperte meine Mutter munter weiter, während Petunia mich mit Blicken zu erdolchen drohte.

»Er... ich... wir...«, versuchte ich meinen Eltern zu erklären, dass James Potter ganz gewiss NICHT mein Freund war, aber vergeblich.

»Freud mich sie kennen zu lernen Mrs Evans. Ich bin James Potter!«, stellte sich James einfach so vor »Lilys Freund wie sie sich vielleicht denken.«

_Oh Erdboden tu dich auf! _ Dachte ich und flehte zu Gott, dass er irgendetwas unternehmen würde was diesem Wahnsinn ein Ende bereiten könnte.

Ich stieß James sauer den Ellbogen in die Seite, aber die Entzückten Blicke meiner Eltern konnte ich einfach nicht zerstören indem ich ihnen sagte, dass er log. Und außerdem sah Petunia aus, als hätte man Weihnachten abgesagt. Dieser Blick lies sogar für einige Zeit meine Kopfschmerzen verschwinden. Und außerdem, wer wusste schon was Gestern Abend noch vorgefallen war? Vielleicht war ich ja wirklich mit James zusammen und wusste es nur nicht mehr?

»Schön!«, rief ich etwas zu laut und zügelte dann meine Stimme »Jetzt wo wir uns alle kennen, können wir ja etwas essen...?«, eigentlich wollte ich mich nur hinsetzen. Hunger hatte ich sowieso keinen und Appetit schon mal gar nicht.

»Eine sehr gute Idee! Wo gibt es hier denn was zu Essen?«, rief meine Mutter aufgeregt. Ich deutete müde auf die Türen zur großen Halle.

»Da. Sucht ihr euch schon mal einen Tisch? Ich würde gerne nochmal ein Wort mit James reden.«,

Meine Mutter sah aus, als habe ich ihr verkündet dass sie Oma werden würde und sie sich darüber freute. Ganz offensichtlich, dachte sie, wir wollten da weiter machen, wo sie uns unterbrochen hatten. Petunia schien das Gleich zu denken. Ihr Blick sprach jedenfalls dafür. Es war der typische ''Ich töte dich du miese Schlampe! Immer bekommst du die heißen Typen und ich muss weiterhin mit Walross-Vernon ausgehen!''-Blick.

_'Walross-Vernon''_ war ihr Freund und mit Sicherheit bald Verlobter. Es war das einzige Männliche Wesen was jemals Interesse an ihr gezeigt hatte und das auch nur, weil sie beide sonst niemand anderen abbekommen hätten.

Jedenfalls schienen sie alle zu denken, dass ich Zeit wollte um mit James rumzumachen. Mein Vater warf James einen Blick zu, der wohl sagte »Schwängerst du Lily bist du ein toter Mann!«, und dann verschwanden sie endlich in der großen Halle.

Ich drehte mich zu James um und zog abrupt meine Hand aus seiner.

»Okay. Was ist Gestern passiert?«, rückte ich direkt mit meinem Anliegen raus.

Er sah mich provokant grinsend an. Seine Schokoladen Augen brannten sich in meine Smaragdfarbenen.

»Ich weiß es nicht.«, beinahe, aber nur beinahe, glaubte ich ihm.

»Lügner.«

Wir sahen uns weiter in die Augen. Standen da, mit verschränkten Armen und ineinander verhakten Blicken. Keiner wollte zuerst weg schauen.

»Beweis es.«

»Werde ich«

Wir starrten weiter.

»Ey alter, was geht denn bei euch?«, zeitgleich drehten wir uns zu der Stimme um die gesprochen hatte. Sirius Black lief Kopfschüttelnd an uns vorbei.

»Blickduell, noch nie davon gehört?«, antwortete ich gereizt.

James nahm meine Hand, es sollte wohl beruhigend wirken.

»Ich denke wir sollten deine Eltern nicht noch länger warten lassen, nicht wahr _Honey_?«

Ich hasste es, dass er mich Honey nannte. Den Namen fand ich furchtbar. Zur Antwort knirschte ich nur mit den Zähnen und zog ihn gezwungenermaßen hinter mir her.

»Wieso denn so schlecht gelaunt heute?«, wollte er in auffällig interssiertem Plauderton wissen. Natürlich war der Ton nur gespielt und es interessierte ihn nicht, oder er wusste es bereits.

»Kopfschmerzen.«, antwortete ich knapp, während ich die große Halle mit meinen Augen nach den Feuerroten Haaren meiner Mutter abscannte.

»So schlimm? Soll ich dir eine Tablette besorgen?«, abrupt hielt ich inne, blieb stehen und drehte mich zu James um. Er war nur wenige Zentimeter von mir entfernt. Ich musste meinen Kopf in den Nacken legen um ihm in die Augen sehen zu können.

»Du kannst auch einfach deine Klappe halten, das wirkt Wunder gegen Kopfschmerzen!«, sagte ich in gereiztem Tonfall.

»Lily hier trüben!«, rief in dem Moment meine Mutter und rettete mich so, vor einer Schlagfertigen Antwort von James, nicht jedoch vor dem was er jetzt tat.

Er küsste mich.

Mit voller Absicht vor den Augen meiner Eltern.

Ich schob ihn unsanft von mir, obwohl mein ganzer Körper nach mehr schrie.

»Nicht hier.«, sagte ich nur knapp mit einem Kopfnicken in die Richtung aus der die Stimme meiner Mutter gekommen war.

Das Essen verlief gut. Zumindest soweit ich das beurteilen konnte. James neben mir aß Gott Sei Dank ganz normal, obwohl ich mir sicher war, dass das Essen so wenig an ihn ging wie an mich. Es kostete mich eine Menge Überwindungskraft mehr als nur einen Salat mit Fettfreier Joghurtsoße zu essen. Es war beängstigend wie sehr ich mich den Lebensstandarts hier schon angepasst hatte, aber ich konnte mir nicht die Blöße geben plötzlich die selben Essgewohnheiten zu haben wie Petunia. Früher hatte ich sie ausgelacht und nicht verstanden wie man auf leckere Pommes verzichten konnte. Aber jetzt, nach nur 3 Wochen, fiel es mir zunehmend schwerer mich daran zu Erinnern weshalb ich dieses vor Fett triefende Essen so lecker gefunden hatte.

Ich fand mich selbst abscheulich für diese Gedanken und vor allem dafür, dass ich mich doch so sehr angepasst hatte, aber das spielte alles nur eine winzige Nebenrolle.

James verstand sich – leider – ausgezeichnet mit meinen Eltern. Sie waren alle beide hin und weg und total begeistert davon, dass James Musiker war.

Man sollte meinen, wenigstens mein Vater wolle seine jüngste, unschuldige Tochter vor dem großen, bösen James beschützen... Doch nichts! Stattdessen fragte er ihn über die Marauder aus.

»Wie soll denn euer erstes Album heißen? Habt ihr überhaupt schon eins in Planung... Ich mein wenn ihr letzte Woche erst die Zusage für den Plattenvertrag bekommen habt?«, ich gebe es ja zu, mich interessierten die Fragen die mein Dad stellte auch, aber er hatte trotzdem kein Recht so einverstanden damit zu sein, dass James mein Freund war.

»Wir haben tatsächlich bereits ein Album in Produktion.«, James lehnte sich zurück und legte wie Selbstverständlich einen Arm um meine Schulter und nahm in die andere Hand meine Hand. Ich hasste ihn dafür und gleichzeitig gefiel es mir auch irgendwie »Der Name ist noch ein Geheimnis, aber ihnen verrate ich ihn natürlich.«, jetzt lehnte er sich wieder nach vorne, nahm den Arm von meiner Schulter, ließ aber meine Hand nicht los. »I solemly Swear That I'm Up To No Good.«, flüsterte er. Petunia hing die ganze Zeit wie gebannt an seinen Lippen. Ich hätte sie am liebsten geköpft, und nur um ihr zu zeigen, dass James ganz und gar nicht ihre Liga war, lehnte ich mich ein Stückchen mehr zu ihm und platzierte meinen Kopf auf seiner Schulter. Musste sie ja nicht wissen, dass er eigentlich auch nicht meine Liga war.

»Oh ich würde euch so gerne einmal Live spielen sehen!«, rief meine Mutter entzückt aus. James lehnte sich derweil wieder zurück und legte erneut einen Arm um mich. Ich schämte mich beinahe dafür, dass wir so kuschelnd hier saßen und meinen Eltern etwas vorspielten.

»Ihr bekommt natürlich VIP Karten für das erste Konzert außerhalb von Hogwarts.«, versprach ihnen James. Er war so verdammt gut gelaunt, dass i rgendein kleiner, verrückter Teil von mir sogar dankbar war. Dank ihm musste ich weniger reden, was wegen der Kopfschmerzen ziemlich gut war.

Gegen Nachmittag schlug James vor nach Hogsmeade zu fahren.

Meine Eltern waren hellauf begeistert von der Idee und so saßen Petunia, James und ich nur kurze Zeit später auf dem Rücksitz unseres Minis.

Hinterher war ich erstaunt und erleichtert darüber, wie Problemlos alles verlaufen war. Wie einfach es war mit James und wie leicht meine Eltern unsere Geschichte glaubten. Gott sei Dank wollte keiner von ihnen wissen, wie wir denn zusammen gekommen waren, denn dann hätten wir vermutlich ein echtes Problem gehabt.

Zum Abendessen gingen wir in die drei Besen und James bestand darauf uns alle einzuladen. In Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass die Preise ungeheuer hoch waren, nahmen sogar meine Eltern dankend an.

Und schließlich sah ich sie in ihrem cremefarbenen Auto wieder davon fahren.

Kaum war das Auto außer Sichtweite drehte ich mich auch schon wutentbrannt zu James um. Wir standen auf dem Parkplatz vor dem Schloss. Es war bereits dunkel, nur eine Straßenlaterne erleuchtete den Platz wo wir standen. Weit und briet waren sonst keine Schüler zu sehen.

»Was fällt dir eigentlich ein? Tust du einfach so, als wärest du mein Freund! Geht's noch!«, dass ich eventuell wichtige Teile von Gestern Abend vergessen haben könnte, verdrängte ich dabei komplett aus meinem Gehirn.

»Wow! Moment!«, rief James erschrocken und hob abwehrend die Hände »Du bist doch diejenige die sich Gestern an mich rangeschmissen hat und mich dauernd küssen wollte«

»Und ich wette du hast die Situation eiskalt ausgenutzt! Ich kann mich nicht erinnern von dir zurückgestoßen worden zu sein!«, ich ließ mir einfach nicht anmerken wie peinlich mir das war. Wenn ich eines nicht sein wollte, dann aufdringlich.

»Wer würde schon widerstehen wenn so ein heißes Mädchen wie du sich an einen ran macht?«

»Jeder verantwortungsbewusste Kerl!«, es war mir so was von egal, dass er mir ein verstecktes Kompliment gegeben hatte. Ich war einfach nur sauer.

»Und mal abgesehen davon, rechtfertigt das noch lange nicht, warum du meine Eltern angelogen hast!«

»du hast mitgemacht!«

»Glaubst du ernsthaft die hätten mir geglaubt, wenn ich ihnen erzählt hätte, dass wir nicht zusammen sind? Nachdem sie gesehen haben wie du mich geküsst hast... wieso hast du das überhaupt getan? Das hast du doch mit Absicht gemacht!«, ich redete mich immer weiter in Rage und James musste meine Hände nehmen um mich zu beruhigen. Nach dem ich den ganzen Tag in seiner nähe verbracht hatte, viel es mir nchtmal unangenehm auf. Es beruhigte mich sogar etwas.

»Ich wollte wissen ob du Nüchtern genauso gut küsst wie wenn du betrunken bist.«, James grinste mich mit diesem berühmtem _''Marauder Grinsen''_, wie Alice es nennen würde, an.

»Und was war das Ergebnis deiner tollen Studie?«, fragte ich mit vor Sarkasmus triefender Stimme.

»Dass du nüchtern noch tausendmal besser küsst.«, er lächelte mich an und lehnte sich gefährlich weit zu mir. Beinahe hätte ich ihm geantwortet, dass er nüchtern auch viel besser Küsse, aber ich war noch zu sauer.

»Gute Kostprobe für das, was du in Zukunft nicht haben wirst!«, zischte ich ihm entgegen, befreite in einer eleganten Bewegung meine Hände und trat einen Schritt zurück um wieder einen gewissen Abstand zwischen uns zu bringen.

»Werden wir ja noch sehen!«, antwortete er mir mit einem für meinen Geschmack viel zu selbstüberzeugten Grinsen im Gesicht. »Gehst du mit mir nächstes Wochenende nach Hogsmeade?«

»In denen Träumen!«, antwortete ich aufgebracht.

»Och komm schon Lily! Bitte!«, bettelte er und sah mich mit einem Blick an, der wohl so manches Mädchenherz zum schmelzen gebracht hätte. Nicht aber meines.

»Halt. Deine. Fresse. Potter.«, betonte ich jedes Wort einzeln »Ich werde niemals mit dir ausgehen! Nicht in Tausend Jahren! Du hattest deine Chance und hast sie verkackt! Selbst Schuld!«

»Gestern Abend sah das aber ganz anders aus.«, James grinste mich jetzt anzüglich an. Er verstand wohl einfach nicht wann ein Nein ein Nein war.

»Gestern Abend war ich betrunken! Wenn ich betrunken bin mache ich Fehler!«, antwortete ich gereizt.

»Entschuldige Prinzesschen! Wusste ja nicht dass du so eine Bitch bist wie alle andern hier! Ich hätte dich echt anders eingeschätzt. Wenn ich das vorher gewusst hätte, hätte ich dich gleich abblitzen lassen oder zumindest flachgelegt!«, James sah mich abwertend an und drehte sich dann ohne ein weiteres Wort um und verschwand in der Dunkelheit. Kurz darauf sah ich wie die Tür des Schlosses geöffnet und wieder geschlossen wurde.

Ich blieb sprachlos zurück. Seine Worte verletzten mich mehr als ich jemals zugeben würde. James hatte mir grade gesagt, dass ich kein Stückchen besser war als Megan. Nicht wörtlich zwar, aber ich wusste, dass das gemeint war. Ich hatte mich Gestern Abend tatsächlich wie das größte Flittchen der Welt aufgeführt. Vermutlich hatte mich Gestern niemand von den regulären Hogwartsschülern unterscheiden können. Ich war eine von vielen gewesen. Einfach ein weiteres Mädchen auf James Potters Liste. Ein weiteres Mädchen ohne Bedeutung. Und ich hatte mich grade selbst dazu gemacht.

Um mich vom Wochenende und vor allem von James abzulenken nutzte ich Montag jede freie Minute um mein Bild weiter zu zeichnen. Alice und Severus nahmen langsam Gestalt an und sahen an sich betrachtet auch echt gut aus, aber ich war nicht zufrieden. Mein Bild spiegelte in keinster Weise den Charakter der zwei wieder, obwohl dies doch der Sinn der ganzen Aufgabe war.

Dienstag im Kunst Unterricht begannen wir damit Proportionen von Tieren durchzunehmen. Es war ziemlich verwirrend sich das ganze merken zu müssen, wo man doch grade an einem Projekt arbeitete, bei dem es darum ging, Menschen zu zeichnen.

Ich ging James nach wie vor aus dem Weg, doch es fiel mir nicht schwer. Er schien mich ebenso zu meiden. Unangenehm waren lediglich die Blicke, die die Marauder mir bisweilen zuwarfen. Mit Megan und Clarisse redete ich auch sonst kaum. Wir kamen mittlerweile wieder einigermaßen miteinander aus, aber so wie ganz am Anfang des Schuljahres wurde es nicht mehr. Ich misstraute beiden.

Mittwoch war der Höhepunkte meines Tiefpunktes.

Es fing schon damit an, dass ich aufstand und Alice im Bad traf. An sich noch nicht schlimm oder ungewöhnlich, aber sie fragte mich was los sei.

»Was ist denn in letzter Zeit los mit dir Lily? Du redest kaum, isst viel zu viel und ich sehe ganz genau, dass du James immer wieder Sehnsüchtige Blicke zuwirfst! Erzähl doch mal was da am Wochenende gelaufen ist! Frank hat behauptet er habe euch in der Großen Halle sitzen sehen.«

In einem Punkt hatte Alice recht. Ich aß wieder normal. Für Alice war das natürlich viel zu viel, aber für mich war es völlig normal. Ich hatte es nicht lange durchgehalten mich nur von fettfreiem, kalorienarmen Salat zu ernähren. Mir wurde schwindelig von zu wenig Essen und Kopfweh bekam ich auch noch. Wenn ich dann sowieso schlecht drauf war, aß ich eben wieder mehr.

In einem anderen Punkt hatte Alice vermutlich auch Recht: Dass Frank uns gesehen hatte. Alice selbst war am Besuchertag bereits Morgens mit ihren Eltern nach Hogsmeade gefahren, während Frank in Hogwarts seine Eltern getroffen hatte.

»Nichts.«, antwortete ich Alice allerdings schlecht gelaunt. Ich wollte nicht darüber reden, wollte nicht zugeben wie ich mich bei der Party benommen hatte und wollte erst recht nicht erzählen, dass meine Eltern dachten, ich wäre mit James zusammen.

»Nichts ist was anderes, aber bestimmt nicht das was am Wochenende passiert ist!«, sagte Alice und verschränkte ihre Arme.

Seufzend gab ich nach. Alice war leider die einzige richtige Freundin die ich auf Hogwarts hatte und der ich so etwas erzählen konnte. Severus schien mir seit Sonntag aus dem Weg zu gehen. Ich hatte die unbestimmte Vermutung, dass er James und mich gesehen hatte und etwas falsches dachte.

Ich erzählte Alice alles was vorgefallen war, achtete aber darauf mich nicht ganz so schrecklich dastehen zu lassen.

Am Ende schwieg Alice und sah mich etwas komisch an.

»Du solltest James vergessen. Er spielt mit deinen Gefühlen und will nichts weiter als seinen Spaß, Sex und eine menge Küsse.«, sagte sie schließlich und wandte sich dem Waschbecken zu um Zähne zu putzen.

»Danke, soweit war ich auch schon.«, antwortete ich etwas patzig.

Weil ich so lange geredet hatte musste ich auf eine Dusche verzichten. Meine Haare sahen so schlimm aus, dass ich mich für einen Zopf entschied. In meinem Kleiderschrank fand ich keine Klamotten mit denen ich zufrieden war. Irgendwann beschloss sich einfach eine schwarze Skinny-Jeans zu tragen und ein viel zu großes Fall Out Boy Shirt, welches ebenfalls schwarz war. Dazu noch meine Lederjacke und perfekt war das _''Achtung ich habe so schlechte Laune dass ich nur schwarz trage was meine Seele perfekt widerspiegelt'' –_ Outfit.

Auf dem Weg durch den Gemeinschaftsraum drehte ich mich grade zu Alice um als ich in eine Person lief. James.

»Pass doch auf wenn du läufst!«, zickte er mich unfreundlich an.

»Kannst doch auch selber aufpassen, es muss nicht immer alle Welt dem großartigen James Potter Platz machen!«, zickte ich genervt zurück und beeilte mich dann abzuhauen und zum Frühstück zu gehen.  
»Boah, er ist wirklich so was von nervig.«, sagte ich an Alice gewandt und hörte die Erwiderung von James schon gar nicht mehr.

Beim Frühstück waren die Schokoflocken komplett leer und frische Vollmilch gab es auch keine mehr.

In der ersten Unterrichtsstunde – Literatur – brachte Professor Trelawney mich schließlich dazu, vor meinem Leben zu kapitulieren.

Professor Trelawney ist eine etwas verschrobene Bestseller-Autorin. Sie hat blonde, wilde Locken, eine runde Brille mit dicken Gläsern und kleidet sich etwas Alternativ. Man sieht ihr sofort an, dass sie von der Natur ziemlich begeistert ist.

»Ich habe aufregende Neuigkeiten für euch!«, rief sie mit ihrer rauen, zittrigen Stimme. »Das erste Projekt für ie 12. Klasse Literatur steht an!«, während sie sprach, lief sie nach vorne zu dem Pult in der ersten Reihe an dem Sirius und James saßen. »Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie alle die Aufgabe mit größtem Geschick meistern werden!«, sie tätschelte James Kopf. Ich hätte ja beinahe gelacht, aber so dachte ich nur, dass es ihm recht geschehe. »In fünf Wochen«, erklärte die Professorin und ging nun dazu über auch Sirius' Kopf zu tätscheln. Gleichzeitig fuhr ein Gefühl der Erleichterung durch meinen Körper. Fünf Wochen waren eine Lange Zeit. »In fünf Wochen werden wir einen Poetry-Slam veranstalten!«

Ein stöhnen ging durch die Klasse. Nicht nur dass wir etwas schrieben und vortragen müssten, nein! Ganz Hogwarts würde unser Werk hinterher auch noch bewerten.

»Ich bin so was von aufgeschmissen.«, murmelte Alice neben mir und ich nickte zustimmend. Eine Kurzgeschichte, ein Gedicht oder meinetwegen auch ein ganzes Buch hätte ich mit dem größten Vergnügen geschrieben. Ich hätte es sogar vorgetragen. Aber mir dann antun zu müssen, dass ich wahrscheinlich bei einem Wettbewerb raus flog, noch ehe er richtig angefangen hatte und das sowieso nur weil mich keiner kannte oder mochte. Nein, darauf hatte ich nun wirklich keine Lust!

Chemie bei Professor Slughorn war im Gegensatz zu Literatur dann sogar richtig entspannend. Wir mussten nichts anderes tun als irgendwelche chemischen Formeln von der Tafel abzuschreiben.

Handarbeit – die letzten beiden Stunden Mittwochs – hingegen war Stress pur.

Professor Conners ging mit uns das Programm für Freitag durch, erklärte uns wie wir als Model laufen müssten und besprach welche Musik und welches Licht bei unseren Kleidern sein würde. Es fiel mir schwer mich darauf zu konzentrieren. Am Ende sagte ich einfach dass ich weißes Licht wollte, einfach nur damit die Professorin mich nicht weiter nervte.

Beim Mittagessen überredeten Alice und ich Frank, dass er uns wegen des Poetry Slams helfen sollte. Er lies sich dazu überreden uns ein Gedicht zu schreiben. Als Dankeschön knutschte Alice ihn erst einmal zehn Minuten ab, während ich meine Spaghetti aß.

Nach dem Mittagessen verzog ich mich in die Bibliothek und lernte für den Biologietest den uns Professor Sprout am Dienstag angekündigt hatte. Eigentlich lernte ich nur um nichts anderes tun zu müssen.

Donnerstag ging es ein bisschen besser. Ich zwang mich nicht nur das triste Schwarz zu tragen und zog ein rotes Top an. Der Unterricht bis Nachmittags lenkte mich auch einigermaßen von allen Problemen die die Welt mir auftrug ab, und erinnerte mich daran weshalb ich in Hogwarts war: Um künstlerisch etwas zu lernen.

Der Freitag wurde dann wieder stressiger. Bereits in der ersten Stunde wurden wir gezwungen den Ablauf für den Abend zu proben. Mein einziger Trost war, dass sich die Frage was ich am Abend tragen würde klärte: Mein eigenes Kleid.

Ich möchte euch eigentlich nicht wirklich die Überraschung nehmen wie mein Kleid aussah, aber vermutlich würdet ihr anders nicht verstehen weshalb mich James auslachte als er mich bei der Probe erblickte und weshalb ich auch nicht wirklich glücklich darüber war, dass ich das Kleid tragen musste.

Ich war kreativ gewesen beim entwerfen, aber schön war es dadurch nicht. Das Kleid war komplett Pink, hatte nur einen Träger (auf der rechten Seite) und so knapp, dass es nicht mehr schön war. Meine eigentliche Idee war es gewesen ein Ballett Tütü darzustellen, aber ich war wohl zu müde gewesen um daran zu denken, dass solche Balletanzüge, eben immer eine Hose eingenäht hatten. Dankenswerterweise erlaubte Professor Connor mir, eine enge, kurze Sporthose darunter zu ziehen, aber trotzdem sah man noch viel zu viel meiner Beine. Der Po wurde wenigstens von dem Schleier verdeckt, den mein supergeniales Hirn sich ausgedacht hatte.

Aber nicht nur James lachte mich aus, als ich mit dem knallpinken Kleid aus der Umkleide kam. Eigentlich der gesamte Jahrgang – inklusive Alice – lachte. Ich hätte ja auch gelacht, wenn ich nicht so furchtbar mies drauf gewesen wäre und es mir gewaltig gegen den Strich ging, dass James am allerlautesten lachte. Vielleicht kam es mir auch nur so vor.

»Das Kleid war für jemand Blondes gedacht!«, zischte ich sauer meine Mitschüler an, aber es half nicht viel.

Am Abend wären wir als erstes dran, damit die Kleider noch eine Überraschung blieben für die Zuschauer. Wir versammelten uns auch direkt hinter der Bühne, essen könnten wir auch noch danach.

Alle Schüler, egal welchen Alters, die einen Auftritt hatten, bekamen eine Nummer zugeteilt. In dem Raum hinter der Bühne befanden sich gut 30 oder 40 Stylingtische, solche mit Spiegel, Licht und allem Möglichen Make Up und Frisier-Zeug. Es sah aus wie aus einem Film. Die Sitzplätze waren durchnummeriert und wir durften uns zu dem mit unserer Nummer setzen. Dann kamen extra für den Präsentationsabend engagierte Stylingleute und machten unser Make Up und unsere Haare.

Es war ein total ungewohntes Gefühl für mich, aber irgendwie war es gut.

Das Make Up welches ich schließlich trug fand ich scheußlich und es passte zu dem Kleid, aber ich hatte die Stylistin die sich um mich kümmerte, überzeugen können meine Haare offen zu lassen und keine Perücke aufzuziehen. Wenn ich mir den Schlamassel mit einem Pinken Kleid schon eingebrockt hatte, dann würde ich es auch so gut wie möglich als ich selbst durchstehen. Und was war schon dabei Pink zu roten Haaren zu tragen? Ich trug doch auch sonst Rot um zu provozieren.

Wir hatten zwar vorher geübt wie wir auf einem Laufsteg laufen sollten, doch ich war trotzdem furchtbar nervös. Die Schuhe ie Professor Connors mir gegeben hatte, waren weiße Pumps mit bestimmt 5 cm Plateau und dann nochmal 12 cm Absatz. Insgesamt war ich fast 20 cm größer als sonst, aber mit niedrigeren Absätzen wäre ich zu klein und würde nicht als Model durchgehen...

Ich war zwar nervös, aber mehr aus Angst mich vor meinen Mitschülern zu blamieren. Alice war nervös, aber weil sie unbedingt entdeckt werden wollte. Sie und noch vier andere Mädchen würden zweimal auf den Laufsteg müssen. Das große Finale bestand aus den fünf Mädchen und drei Jungs, die Handarbeit als ihr Hauptfach gewählt hatten.

Alice sah in meinen Augen tatsächlich umwerfend aus. Ihr erstes Kleid war ziemlich schlicht. Schneeweis, Bodenlang, eng anliegend und eine lange Schleppe.

»Du siehst umwerfend aus Alice!«, rief ich, als sie aus der Umkleide kam und sich an ihren Stylingtisch neben mich setzte.

»Danke Lily.«, sagte sie und lief rot an. Sie war wirklich nervös wenn sie nicht einmal die Zeit hatte mehr zu sagen, oder ein blödes Kommentar zu meinem Kleid abzugeben.

»Ich bin mir sicher irgendwer da draußen denkt genauso und erkundigt sich direkt nach der Show danach wer das Mädchen in dem bezaubernden Kleid war!«

Alice lachte bei meinen Worten, war aber zu nervös um mir zu antworten. Ich gab es auf ein Gespräch anfangen zu wollen und übte lieber noch einmal in meinen Schuhen zu laufen. Sobald diese ganze Show zu Ende wäre, würde ich meine Chucks anziehen!

Ich war die dritte die Laufen musste. Nachdem Professor Dumbledore ein paar Worte geredet hatte, liefen erst eine Slytherin und ein Ravenclaw über den Laufsteg. Dann kam ich.

Das Licht blendete mich als ich den Laufsteg betrat und wie von Professor Connors angeordnet, kurz stehen blieb. Dann lief ich wie von selbst den Laufsteg entlang. Meine Gedanken waren besessen davon, wie sehr meine Füße schmerzten und ich schaute vermutlich böser drein, als wir sollten. Lachen durften wir zwar auch nicht, aber ich war mir sicher, dass mein Blick jemanden getötet hätte, wenn das möglich gewesen wäre.

Kurz bevor ich wieder sicher hinter der Bühne und dem Laufsteg war, kam der nächste auf den Laufsteg. Ich hatte nicht wirklich zugehört als Professor Connors die Liste vorgelesen hatte, nach meinem Namen hatte ich abgeschaltet und als ich darauf gewartet hatte raus zu müssen stand bloß Alice hinter mir, mit der Bemerkung irgendwer würde noch fehlen.

Jetzt wusste ich wer gefehlt hatte: James Potter.

James trug einen Maßgeschneiderten Anzug. Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, dass er den selbst entworfen und genäht hatte, aber er tat zumindest so. Der Anblick von James im Anzug, erinnerte mich an meinen ersten Tag hier. Als ich James auf dem Parkplatz getroffen hatte. Die erste Person von Hogwarts mit der ich geredet hatte. Ich muss gestehen, dass ich damals dachte, dass die Jungs hier alle immer im Anzug herum liefen, doch James hatte meistens Jeans und T-shirt, manchmal auch ein Hemd an.

Und jetzt trug er einen Anzug und lächelte so umwerfend. Das Licht wechselte von weiß und hell – was ich mir ausgesucht hatte – zu einem dunkleren Rot. Es betonte seine Augen und ließ James verboten erotisch wirken.

Ich merkte wie ich rot anlief, meinen Blick beschämt nach unten wandte und stolperte.

Ich hatte total vergessen, dass ich mich noch immer auf dem Laufsteg befand.

Erschreckend schnell kam mir der Boden immer näher. Ich schrie auf streckte meine Hände aus um mich abzufangen. Fluchend zog ich einfach meine Schuhe aus und rappelte mich wieder hoch, ignorierte die lauten Lacher die aus dem Publikum kamen und rannte hinter die Bühne.

Professor Connors rief mir irgendetwas hinterher, aber ich schloss mich in der Umkleide ein.

Tränen begannen mir über mein glühendes Gesicht zu laufen. Ich schluchzte laut auf.

Nichts auf Hogwarts lief so, wie ich es gerne gewollt hätte. Es erschien mir, als sei es unmöglich man selbst zu bleiben, umgeben von solch einem Reichtum. Alle erwarteten Perfektion, der kleinste Fehltritt war verboten.

Ich hörte wie Menschen die Umkleide betraten, hörte Alice mit irgendeinem Mädchen aus Ravenclaw lachen. Wusste sie zogen sich grade um für ihren zweiten Auftritt. Keiner nahm Notiz von mir.

Am liebsten hätte ich noch lauter geweint, als mir klar wurde, dass es Alice nicht interessierte, dass ich weinte. Aber ich rief mich selbst zur Ordnung. Dieser Tag war wichtig für Alice, es war ihre Chance der Welt zu zeigen was sie drauf hatte. Natalie Spinnet wurde bei genau dem selben Projekt vor einem Jahr auch entdeckt und ich wusste wie viel Alice daran lag, dass sie ebenfalls entdeckt werden würde.

Irgendwann wurde es wieder ruhiger in den Umkleideräumen und ich wagte mich aus meiner Kabine. Ich wusste ich hatte zwei Möglichkeiten wie ich weiter machen konnte: entweder ich nahm die Rolle der Außenseiter-Lily an und wäre der Tollpatsch und Trottel der Klasse, oder ich würde mich anpassen. Und ich entschied mich in diesem Moment für letzteres.

Ich würde versuchen ein Leben der Reichen und Eingebildeten zu führen, nur dass ich weder das eine noch das andere war. Und ich würde direkt jetzt damit beginnen.

Entschlossen durchsuchte ich den Kleiderständer mit gespendeten Kleidern, der in einer verstaubten Ecke der Umkleide stand. Alice hatte mir erklärt, dass ich mich da jederzeit bedienen dürfte, es allerdings nur wenige schöne Kleider gab.

Mein pinkes Kleid hängte ich dazu. Dafür nahm ich mir ein kurzes, schwarzes Kleid heraus das ich fand und zog es an. Es passte nicht perfekt, es war ein kleines bisschen zu groß – was mich erstaunte – aber es war besser als Pink.

Zurück in dem großen Raum hinter der Bühne, herrschte so viel Trubel, dass keiner meinen Wechsel bemerkt hatte. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet mir, dass ich grade mal zehn Minuten weg gewesen war und die Modenschau noch in vollem Gange war. Ich setzte mich wieder an meinen Tisch und begann mich abzuschminken. Die Stylisten waren mittlerweile alle vor der Bühne um die Show zu sehen, oder damit beschäftigt diejenigen zu schminken, die erneut auf die Bühne müssten. Ich schminkte mcih also selbst. Am liebsten hätte ich Smokey Eyes gemacht, doch ich wollte mich nun anpassen und verzichtete darauf. Stattdessen nahm ich einen sanften Lidschatten, der eigentlich nur Glitzer war und ansonsten die Farbe meiner Haut hatte und dazu zog ich mir einen dicken Lidstrich. Meine Lippen bekamen einen dunkelroten Ton und dann war ich fertig.

Eigentlich hätte ich am Ende der Show nochmal auf die Bühne gemusst, aber ich schlich mich aus dem Raum – nicht ohne mir noch ein paar schwarze Pumps aus Professor Connors Schuhkammer für Auftritte zu klauen – und begab mich unauffällig vor die Bühne und an den gewohnten Tisch der Gryffndor 12. Klässler beim Präsentationsabend.

Grade lief Sirius Black in stinknormalen Klamotten über die Bühne (Eine Jeans und ein Hemd mit offener Krawatte). Professor Connors hatten ihn dafür schon ziemlich angemeckert, schließlich stammten die Klamotten offensichtlich nicht von ihm, also er hatte sie nicht selbst gemacht.

»Wissen sie, ich bin so begeistert von Lacoste, da musste ich einfach deren Label mit in meinen Entwurf einbauen!«, hatte er gesagt als Professor Connors die Markenzeichen bemerkt hatte.

Unwillkürlich musste ich grinsen als ich darüber nachdachte. Die Marauder waren Chaoten und James mit Sicherheit der größte Idiot auf Erden, aber irgendwie waren sie auch alle ganz okay.

Alice war die letzte die wieder auf die Bühne kam. Ich hatte ihr zweites Kleid zuvor nicht gesehen und beinahe hätte ich sie nicht erkannt. Sie trug eine schwarze Langhaarperücke und das Kleid... ich sag nur wow! Es schimmerte in allen grün, türkis und blau Tönen. Das Oberteil bestand aus einem Trägerlosen Korsett in schillerndem Dunkelgrün-blau-türkis. Es erinnerte mich an die Schuppen einer Meerjungfrau. Der Rock bestand aus mehreren Lagen Tüll, war vorne kürzer und wurde hinten länger.

Ihre Beine und Arme hatte sie mit Bodypainting angemalt. Es war ein wunderschönes Fischschuppenmuster in Türkis und Grün mit Goldenen Akzenten und jeder Menge Glitzer. Die Schuhe die sie trug waren durchsichtig, es sah aus als schwebe Alice über die Bühne.

Ich war stark beeindruckt.

Ganz Hogwarts war stark beeindruckt und sie bekam den lautesten Applaus von allen!

Hinterher fand mich James zuerst. Er kam als einziges an unseren Tisch und sah mich gant verdutzt an. Ich hätte beinahe losgelacht, aber da es sich um ihn handelte zog ich nur eine Augenbraue hoch.

»Was glotzt du so Potter?«

»Nichts, ich wollte nur... ich mein die anderen... du...«, jetzt fiel es mir schwerer nicht zu lachen. James Potter stotterte. Dass ich das erleben darf!

»Du wolltest nur was?«, fragte ich und war ein kleines bisschen stolz auf mich, dass meine Stimme gereizter klang als beabsichtigt.

»Die anderen suchen dich!«, antwortete er kühl und scheinbar wieder gefasst »Man hat mir erzählt u warst abgelenkt von meinem Anblick und seist gestolpert.«

»So? Sagt man das? Ich habe das anders in Erinnerung.«, gab ich kühl zurück bevor ich mein Handy aus meinem Ausschnitt fischte. Dabei lies ich James keine Sekunde aus den Augen und genoss es richtig, dass sein Blick auf meine Brüste abschweifte. Oh wie schön konnte es sein ein Mädchen zu sein und wie praktisch war es doch manchmal, dass ein Kleid keine Taschen hatte. Aber nur selten. Die meiste Zeit hasste ich es. Eigentlich hasste ich es auch jetzt, aber jede Tat von James die mich darin bestätigte, dass er nur ein notgeiler Typ war fühlte sich grade gut an.

»Glotzt nicht auf meine Titten, oder hast du noch nie welche gesehen?«, zickte ich und musste innerlich grinsen als ich eine Nachricht an Alice tippte, dass alles okay sei und ich am Tisch saß und sie ruhig aufhören konnten zu suchen. James hatte mich ja gefunden.

»Ach halts Maul.«, giftete James mich an und jetzt grinste ich wirklich, sagte aber nichts. Es verschaffte mir große Freude diesmal diejenige zu sein die James eins ausgewischt hatte und nicht umgekehrt.

Den restlichen Abend vermied ich Gespräche mit irgendwem. Ich hatte keine Lust darauf, erklären zu müssen weshalb ich ein anderes Kleid trug. War es denn nicht offensichtlich dass mein Kleid total schlimm war? Megan und Clarisse hatten wenigstens Kleider die schön aussahen und Alice sah in ihrem Meerjungfrauen Putfit sowieso umwerfend aus.

Obwohl ich James noch immer für all das Vergangene hasste, genoss ich den Auftritt der Marauder wie immer. Absolutes Highlight war in meinen Augen, dass sie den Song ''Just One Yesterday'' spielten. Es fühlte sich an, als habe James ihn mit Absicht ausgesucht. Irgendwie erinnerte er mich an die Party vergangenen Samstag. Der Text beschrieb wie unfair James mich behandelt hatte, mich betrunken gemacht, mir Hoffnung gegeben und mich dann hatte fallen lassen. Und der Refrain betonte genau das was ich mir eigentlich wünschte, und wofür ich jeden weiteren Tag eintauschen würde: Noch einmal _''Gestern''_ zu erleben, noch einmal auf der Party sein, noch einmal mit James zusammen. Und das für immer.

_**Vorschau:** Und im nächsten Kapitel erhält Lily eine längst fällige Entschuldigung._


	5. 05 Apologize

**Apologize**

Ab und zu gibt es auch ruhige Wochen in Hogwarts.

Ich wollte es am Anfang selbst nicht glauben, doch in der 5. Woche die ich an der Schule verbrachte, war es tatsächlich weitestgehend ruhig.

Wahrscheinlich hatte dies auch etwas damit zu tun, dass ich begonnen hatte mich anzupassen und von allen nun viel mehr akzeptiert wurde. Nicht dass das vorher nicht der Fall gewesen wäre, aber irgendwie merkte ich, dass ich weniger angestarrt wurde – und das trotz meines peinlichen Auftrittes vergangene Woche.

Anpassen bedeutete für mich in erster Linie nach Hogsmeade fahren und neue Kleidung kaufen. Alice und ich suchten uns dafür extra ein Geschäft, indem es Kleidung zu normalen Preisen gab und nicht solch überteuerte Mode wie in dem großen Kaufhaus.

Ich hatte Alice nicht direkt in mein Vorhaben eingeweiht und ihr einfach gesagt, dass ich neue Klamotten brauchte. Meine Eltern hatten mir beim Besuchstag 100 Pfund gegeben, weil sie festgestellt hatten, dass in Hogsmeade tatsächlich alles überteuert war. Das Geld benutzte ich nun um mir eine neue Hot Pant, zwei neue Blusen und ein neues Top zu kaufen. Viel war das nicht grade, aber ich war mir sicher, dass ich das irgendwie mit meinen eigenen Klamotten kombinieren könnte. Ganz komisch war mein Klamottenstyle dann nämlich auch wieder nicht, er war einfach nur dunkler.

Den Sonntag verbrachte ich überwiegend in meinem Schlafsaal mit Chemiebüchern auf dem Bett und lernte. Trotz der vielen Kunstfächer, gab es leider auch noch die normalen Fächer, ob ich es gut fand oder nicht.

Während Mathe am Montag fiel es mir dann zum ersten Mal auf, was es ausmachte sich anzupassen. Ich war diesmal gar nicht zum Frühstück erschienen und trug eine viel zu kurze Hotpants obwohl es längst zu kalt dafür war. Die cremefarbene Bluse die ich mir neu gekauft hatte, hatte ich nicht bis oben hin zugeknöpft, man konnte also wunderbar mein Dekolletee betrachten. Meine feuerroten Haare trug ich ausnahmsweise zu einem Dutt gemacht und an den Füßen hatte ich weiße Pumps die mir Alice geliehen hatte. Alice selbst trug natürlich ihr normalen weißen Chucks. In der Hinsicht war sie ziemlich praktisch veranlagt, wenn Schule war musste ihr Outfit bequem sein!

Dass ich mich wohl in meiner Auffassung fühlte konnte man nicht grade behaupten, aber so richtig schlecht ging es mir damit auch nicht. Die Mädchen schienen mich gar nicht zu bemerken und die Jungs machten auf einmal große Augen.

»Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du auch gut aussehen kannst! Steht dir!«, bemerkte Sirius als er, James, Remus und Peter zu spät in den Klassenraum kamen. Die ganze Klasse inklusive Lehrer hörten ihm zu.

Ich wollte grade etwas schlaues erwidern, wie: _''Und ich wusste gar nicht, dass du auch nette Dinge sagen kannst. Solltest du öfter versuchen.''_ Als James sich einschaltete.

»Du leidest wohl an Geschmacksverirrung Sirius.«, sagte er, sah aber dabei mich an. »Wenn du _das_ als hübsch bezeichnest... mir hat ihr Style vorher besser gefallen.«

»Was ein Pech, dass ich dir gar nicht gefallen will.«, erwiderte ich und lächelte ihn nett an »Übrigens Danke für das Kompliment Sirius.«

»Wenn die Herren der Schulband sich dann auch gut genug fühlen sich endlich auf ihren Platz zu begeben und dem Unterricht folgen. Wir waren grade bei Integralen stehen geblieben, ich glaube kaum, dass einer von euch es sich leisten kann eine schlechte mündliche Note zu riskieren!«, schaltete sich in dem Moment Professor Smith, unser Mathelehrer, ein und wir waren gezwungen zu verstummen.

»Was war denn das eben in Mathe?«, fragte mich Alice schockiert, kaum dass die Glocke geläutet und wir aus dem Raum waren »Du hast ja mit Sirius und James geflirtet!«

»Was? Hab ich gar nicht?!«, ich sah Alice meinerseits schockiert an. Wie kam sie denn auf die Idee, dass mein Worte-Austausch geflirtet war?

»Alles klar, und ich kann zaubern.«, erwiderte Alice und mir war klar, dass sie mir nicht glaubte. Oder vielleicht hatte sie auch Recht und ich hatte _tatsächlich_ mit den beiden Jungs geflirtet.

Aber egal was es gewesen war, es erschien mir so viel normaler. Ich war unauffälliger, fühlte mich mehr der breiten Masse zugehörig. Dieses Gefühl war zwar entspannend, aber gleichzeitig wusste ich, dass ich nicht ich selbst war und das würde mich auf Dauer vermutlich mehr Energie kosten, als ich selbst zu sein und dadurch vielleicht aufzufallen.

Am Dienstag hatte Sirius Black Geburtstag und ganz Hogwarts redete auf einmal über die nächste große Party die nächsten Samstag stattfinden würde. Ich war mir noch nicht ganz sicher, ob ich da tatsächlich hin wollte, aber meine neue Rolle als angepasste Lily würde wohl nichts anderes zulassen.

Am Mittwoch schließlich passierte die Überraschung:

Ich saß im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors und arbeitete an meinem Zeichenprojekt – es machte Fortschritte, aber richtig zufrieden war ich nicht – als Megan sich neben mich setzte.

»Hey Lily.«, grüßte sie mich vorsichtig »Hast du vielleicht kurz Zeit, dass wir mal reden können?«

Ich musste ganz schön verdutzt geschaut haben, denn Megan lachte.

»Keine Angst, ich will mich bloß bei dir Entschuldigen!«, erklärte sie, was nicht unbedingt dazu beitrug, dass ich weniger erstaunt war.

»Okay. Klar, gar kein Problem. Wollen wir vielleicht raus gehen... oder so?«, erwiderte ich hastig und packte meine Sachen zusammen.

»Danke. Ja, ein Spaziergang ist vielleicht keine schlechte Idee... muss ja nicht jeder hören was ich dir erzählen will.«, sie lachte und ich merkte wie nervös sie war.

Ein paar Minuten später befanden wir uns auf dem Schloßgelände und liefen um den See. Es war mittlerweile ziemlich kalt geworden, der Sommer hatte sich verabschiedete und der Herbst kam. Rotes Laub hing an den Bäumen und die meisten der Hogwartsschülerinnen waren darauf umgestiegen Leggins zu tragen – die betonten ihre langen Beine und hübschen Hinterteile natürlich genauso gut wie die Knappen Shorts im Sommer. Ich selbst trug mangels einer Leggins eine Jeans – die meiner Ansicht nach aber den selben Effekt hatte – und dazu mein neues Top mit Lederjacke.

»Also, zuerst einmal: Es tut mir leid was da neulich passiert ist. Ich wusste nicht, dass du und James ein Date habt sonst hätte ich nie... ich meine ich hätte James nie geküsst wenn ich das gewusst hätte.«, begann Megan schließlich zu reden. Ich sah auf den Boden und kickte mit den Pumps die ich trug einige Steinchen weg. Meine Füße schmerzten wie sau, aber ich beschwerte mich nicht.

»Okay.«, sagte ich, weil ich nicht wusste was ich sonst sagen sollte.

»Weißt du, James war hinterher ganz schön sauer auf mich.«, erklärte sie. Ich sah Megan erstaunt an.

»Das ist mir neu!«, erklärte ich ihr »Ich hatte viel mehr den Eindruck, dass es James nicht richtig interessiert hat, oder er wenn von mir und meiner Pingeligkeit genervt war!«

Megan zog erstaunt die Augenbrauen hoch.

»Du suchst den Fehler immer bei dir Lily. Vielleicht ist es das was dich so perfekt wirken lässt.«

Im ersten Moment glaubte ich mich verhört zu haben. Ich sah Megan erstaunt, verwirrt und vor allem ungläubig an.

»Ich und Perfekt? Wer sagt das?«, fragte ich erstaunt. Ich hatte nie den Eindruck gehabt, dass ich perfekt war, geschweige denn diesen Eindruck vermittelte. Ich hatte immer gewusst, dass ich Fehler machte und Verantwortung oft auch bewusst von mir schob, im einzelnen beinhaltete dies andere dafür verantwortlich zu machen wenn mir etwas nicht passte. Ich hätte nicht gewusst, dass grade _Ich_ perfekt sein sollte.

»Natürlich!«, rief Megan erbost aus und blieb stehen um mich anzusehen »Du weißt genau was du willst, du weißt wieso du hier bist, du setzt dich für das ein, was dir wichtig ist! Und vor allem lässt du dir nicht immer alles gefallen!«

Jetzt war ich noch verwirrter.

»_Das_ nennst du perfekt?«

»Du etwa nicht? Ist das nicht alles genau das, worauf es im Leben ankommt und was wir hier alle nicht haben? Ich meine, unser größtes Problem besteht darin, ob die neue Handtasche von Louis Viton auch zu dem neuen Mantel von Gucci passt während du dir Gedanken über das echte Leben machst!«

»Aber... das könntet ihr doch auch?«, erwiderte ich etwas verwirrt. Zurecht wie ich fand.

»So einfach ist das nicht Lily. Man kann sein Leben nicht von einem auf den anderen Tag ändern.«, wollte Megan mir erklären, aber ich unterbrach sie.

»Kannst du schon! Schau mich doch an! Ich passe mich euch an und ich finde das funktioniert wunderbar. Wieso probiert ihr es dann nicht auch einmal anders. Überlegt euch was ihr in eurem Leben erreichen wollt und denkt nicht nur an teure Klamotten und Marken!«, versuchte ich Megan zu überzeugen, aber sie schüttelte den Kopf.

»Hast du es denn immer noch nicht verstanden? Wir sind alle in Familien geboren die reich sind. Wir haben so viel Geld, dass wir praktisch nicht arbeiten gehen müssten. Wir können uns alles kaufen was wir wollen, wir haben keine Wünsche denn unsere Eltern sorgen für uns und wir wissen alle, dass wir später einmal einen Job bekommen der uns gefällt. Wir haben genug Connections. Für uns steht alles schon fest. Wir müssen nichts tun und trotzdem haben wir ein Leben und einen Job den du vielleicht nie haben wirst! Du musst wirklich dafür arbeiten. Und das macht dich aus, dass du Träume hast die du umsetzen kannst.«

Ich schaute Megan verständnislos an.

»Okay.«, meinte ich schließlich, ohne es wirklich verstanden zu haben.

Megan schüttelte widerwillig den Kopf.

»Darüber wollte ich gar nicht mit dir reden, ich wollte dir von James und mir erzählen. Lass uns etwas hinsetzen.«, sie deutete auf zwei große Steine die im Gras am Ufer des großen Hogwartssees lagen. Ich nickte dankbar und setze mich auf den Boden und lehnte mich an einen der Steine. Megan tat es mir nach.

»Du hast bestimmt schon mitbekommen, dass James bereits viele Freundinnen hatte, oder?«, begann Megan zu reden und ich nickte wieder. »Naja, eine davon war ich.«,das war alles nicht wirklich neu für mich, immerhin hatte Alice mir schon davpn erzählt, aber ich hatte so das Gefühl, das Megan mir nun erzählen würde, was tatsächlich während ihrer Beziehung mit James gelaufen war.

»Das erste Mal waren wir vor zwei Jahren zusammen. Damals waren wir 14 und Beziehungen waren etwas ganz neues und aufregendes. Du kennst das bestimmt.«, Megan lachte kurz »James gehörte damals schon zu den Erfahreneren, aber ich hatte noch nie vorher einen Freund gehabt. Irgendwie war ich in der Hinsicht etwas spät... ich hatte mich einfach nie für Jungs interessiert, Und dann auf einmal kam James. Ich mein er sieht echt verdammt gut aus, tat er damals schon, und gehörte auch schon damals zu den beliebtesten Jungs an der Schule, obwohl es damals natürlich noch nicht The Marauders als Schulband gab. Ich verliebte mich natürlich in ihn, aber wie James so ist liebte er mich nicht. Eine Sache habe ich immer an ihm bewundert: Er hat kein einziges mal behauptet er würde mich lieben. Nicht einmal in all der Zeit wo wir zusammen waren. Deshalb weiß ich auch, dass er mich nie angelogen hat. Auch als die Gerüchte aufkamen, er hätte mich betrogen. Mit Caytlin Collins! Also ich bitte dich! Diese Tusse hat doch nur irgendetwas dummes herumerzählt.

Irgendwann habe ich James nicht mehr geglaubt wenn er behauptet hat da liefe nichts. Ich habe James gefragt ob er mich liebt und als er das verneint hat, habe ich ihn angeschrien. Habe ihm an den Kopf geworfen, dass er mich betrügen würde und dann habe ich Schluss gemacht. Natürlich habe ich hinterher erzählt, dass er es war der Schluss gemacht hätte und alle haben mir geglaubt. Keine zwei Wochen später war er tatsächlich mit Caytlin zusammen. Es hat mich damals nur noch mehr bestätigt in meinem Glauben, dass er mich betrogen hat. Es hat lange gedauert bis ich kapiert habe, dass er mich nur eifersüchtig machen wollte.

Letztes Schuljahr haben wir uns irgendwie angefreundet. Ich habe begonnen ihm zu verzeihen und irgendwann hat er mir erklärt, dass er mich damals nie betrogen hat. Er hat mir gesagt, dass er nie _''Ich liebe dich''_ gesagt hat. Das war es letztendlich was mich überzeugt hat. Von da an konnte ich ihm wieder vertrauen und wir wurden wohl so etwas wie beste Freunde. Natürlich nahm ich nicht den Platz von Sirius, Remus oder Peter ein, aber ich war das Mädchen, dem er laut eigener Aussage am meisten Vertrauen konnte.«

An dieser Stelle stockte Megan kurz und als ich sie ansah, stellte ich besorgt fest, dass sie Tränen in den Augen hatte. Ich nahm ihre Hand und drückte sie kurz.

»Du musst mir das nicht erzählen, wenn du nicht willst.«, sagte ich, obwohl ich jetzt ziemlich neugierig geworden war.

»Doch.«, Megan lächelte mich dankbar an und holte dann tief Luft um weiter zu reden. »Es war eigentlich viel zu schön um wahr zu sein. Weihnachten verbrachte ich bei James Zuhause, weil meine Eltern keine Zeit hatten und Clarisse nach Mallorca flog, worauf ich absolut keine Lust hatte. Weihnachten gehört für mich immer schon in den Winter. Am Weihnachtsmorgen bekam ich dann James' Geschenk: Er küsste mich. Es war das schönste Geschenk das ich jemals bekommen hatte. Natürlich hatte ich mich in der Zeit in der ich mit James befreundet war wieder in ihn verliebt. Ich wollte es selbst vielleicht nur nicht wahr haben, aus Angst er könne mich ablehnen.

Diesmal war ich diejenige die kein einziges Mal sagte, dass ich ihn liebte. Ich wollte ihm nie etwas geben, was er nicht zurückgeben konnte, und ich wusste ja, dass er mich nicht liebte, das hatte er mir keine zwei Monate zuvor gesagt.

Ich würde dir gerne erzählen, dass ich mit James glücklich war, aber das war ich nicht. Es zerstörte mich, dass ich ihn mehr Liebte als alle anderen Menschen auf der Welt und ich nur ein Spielzeug für ihn war. Ich begann mich unbewusst von ihm zu distanzieren, begann nun auch viel mehr mit Remus, Peter und natürlich Sirius zu machen. Eine Weile waren wir zu fünft undenkbar. Es waren immer die Marauder und Megan – James Freundin. Und dann habe ich alles zerstört. Es war kurz nach Ostern, irgendeine blöde Party wie sie hier ja so oft sind. Ich war betrunken und Sirius war auch betrunken. Und dann habe ich mit ihm geschlafen.«, Megan sah weg und ich konnte sie verstehen. Ich hätte an ihrer Stelle auch niemanden anschauen wollen, dem ich beichtete, dass ich meinen Freund betrogen hatte. »Du musst wissen, dass es mein erstes Mal war. James sagte ich immer ich wäre noch nicht bereit dafür.

Eine Weile erfuhr er nichts. Ich glaube er hätte es auch nie erfahren wenn mein schlechtes Gewissen nicht so groß gewesen wäre. Und er mir nicht gesagt hätte, dass er mich liebt. Es war zwei Wochen vor den Sommerferien. Wir hatten geplant gemeinsam in Urlaub zu fahren, James, Sirius, Remus, Peter und ich. Als James mir sagte, dass er mich liebte war ich mittlerweile so verwirrt von meinen Gefühlen, dass ich nicht mehr sagen konnte, dass ich ihn auch liebte.

Ich hatte mit Sirius geschlafen und ein Teil von mir sehnte sich nach ihm, obwohl das so lange her war, aber ein anderer Teil von mir liebte James. Und ein dritte Teil, der größte Teil von allen, wollte James das antun, was er mir angetan hatte. Ich wusste nicht ob ich ihn liebte, aber anstatt dass ich gar nichts sagte, erzählte ich ihm, dass ich mit Sirius geschlafen hatte.

Es war grausam von mir, das ist mir mittlerweile klar. Wenn du jemandem deine Liebe gestehst, erwartest du alles, nur nicht, dass sie dir sagt, dass sie dich mit deinem besten Freund betrogen hatte.

Kaum waren meine Worte ausgesprochen. Hätte ich sie am liebsten wieder zurück genommen. Ich konnte den Schmerz in James Augen sehen und das tat mir mehr weh, als alles andere in meinem Leben es je gekonnt hätte.

Aber es war zu Spät. James war sauer auf mich und gab natürlich mir die Schuld. Er hatte auch ein wenig Zoff mit Sirius, aber im Grunde war ich die Böse. Ich nahm die Rolle nur zu gerne an.

Den Sommer habe ich schließlich in einer Klinik für Magersüchtige verbracht. Ich hatte die letzten zwei Schulwochen absolut gar nichts mehr gegessen und da ich schon immer wenig gegessen hatte, hatten die Professoren meinen Eltern empfohlen mich dorthin zu schicken. Ich kann dir sagen, es gibt echt schönere Sommerferien.

Und dann war wieder Schule und plötzlich warst du da und ich habe gemerkt wie James dich ansieht. Ich glaube er fand dich von Anfang an ziemlich heiß. Naja, und dann vor zwei Wochen der Samstag, da war ich früher Wach weil ich schlecht geträumt hatte und als ich James da stehen sehen hab... da hab ich mit ihm geredet. Es war die ganze Zeit total komisch für mich gewesen. Irgendwie haben James und ich uns benommen, als wäre da nie etwas gewesen. Wir haben einfach so weiter gemacht, wie bevor wir zusammen waren. Waren auf einmal einfach wieder nur Freunde.

Ich habe James angefleht es nochmal zu versuchen, aber James hat Nein gesagt. Ich habe gebettelt und gefleht, mich entschuldigt,... okay ich übertreibe vielleicht ein bisschen, aber ich habe wirklich alles gegeben. Und irgendwann habe ich ihn dann halt geküsst. Ich habe gehofft, er würde so merken, wie wichtig ich ihm bin.

Naja, und dann kamst du.«, Megan endete ihre lange Rede und sah mich erwartungsvoll an.

Ich war erst mal überfordert. Das hatte ich tatsächlich nicht erwartet. Es machte mir in gewisser Weise klar, dass ich die Neue war und keine Ahnung hatte was vor meiner Anwesenheit passiert war. Aber es machte mir auch klar, dass James – zumindest laut Megan – tatsächlich kein schlechter Mensch war.

»Aber«, begann ich immer noch ein bisschen skeptisch »Es gibt trotzdem noch zwei Sachen die ich nicht verstehe: Erstens, du wusstest, dass ich abgesagt hatte und sahst am selben Tisch als ich zugesagt habe... wieso wusstest du dann nicht, dass ich zugesagt habe? Und vor allem zweitens: Wieso hast du mich überhaupt dazu ermutigt zuzusagen, wenn du doch selbst auf James stehst?«

Megan blieb lange Zeit still und dachte nach. Ich lies sie. Ich glaube das war schwer für sie, mir gegenüber so offen zu sein.

»Weißt du, James hatte mir erzählt, dass du abgesagt hast und er war ziemlich traurig darüber. Noch nie habe ich ihn so enttäuscht wegen einer Absage gesehen. Er hat gesagt _''Lily ist noch keine zwei Wochen auf Hogwarts und schon hält sie mich für den schlimmsten Typen der es nie ernst meint. Spricht sich mein Image wirklich so schnell herum?''_ Ich weiß nicht ob er persönliches Interesse an dir hat oder ob er einfach Bestätigung braucht, aber ich will dass er glücklich ist... Selbst wenn das bedeutet, dass er nicht mit mir glücklich ist. Verstehst du wie ich meine? Er wird mir nie wieder vertrauen können, zumindest nicht in einer Beziehung. Ich bin selbst Schuld... aber es tut trotzdem weh. Und wegen dem Kuss... Ich habe in dem Moment einfach verdrängt, dass das Date an dem Tag sein sollte. Ich wusste auch nicht sicher ob du tatsächlich zugesagt hattest, ich habe es nur vermutet.«

Ich nickte langsam.

»Ist schon okay. Danke dass du mir das so offen gesagt hast... jetzt weiß ich Bescheid!«, ich war wirklich dankbar und ich glaubte Megan, dass sie die Wahrheit erzählt hatte. Es gab keinen Grund mir zu erzählen sie habe James betrogen. Wenn es umgekehrt gewesen wäre, hätte ich vielleicht eher noch gezweifelt.

Trotzdem blieben ein paar Fragen offen: Wieso hatte James nie versucht mir zu erklären, dass er Megan gar nicht hatte küssen wollen, dass es Megan gewesen war die ihn überrumpelt hat. Und vor allem wusste ich dadurch immer noch nicht, ob er Megan nur eifersüchtig machen wollte, oder ob er tatsächlich etwas von mir wollte. Ich glaubte Megan, wenn sie sagte, dass er ihr nie wieder in einer Beziehung vertrauen könnte, zumindest glaubte ich ihr, dass sie davon überzeugt war. Aber die Liebe macht Menschen blind. Plötzlich sehen sie in anderen etwas, was dort gar nicht ist. Man ist geblendet von all den schönen Gefühlen und den tollen Dingen. Man kann Sachen verzeihen die in anderen Momenten unverzeihlich sind. Und James hatte Megan gesagt, dass er sie liebt.

Die anderen Tage waren wieder etwas ruhiger. Ich wurde nach wie vor als Unsichtbar behandelt, aber nach dem Gespräch mit Megan und vor allem James Worten, dass ihm mein Style vorher besser gefallen hatte, zweifelte ich daran ob ich das richtige tat. Aber ich hörte nicht damit auf.

Der Präsentationsabend am Freitag war klein. Keine Zuschauer von weiter her kamen und lediglich die Marauder hatten einen Auftritt. Wir zogen uns noch nicht mal um, sondern kamen in ganz normalen Klamotten. Es war wie ein Abendessen mit Live-Musik.

Jetzt wo cih Megan wieder vertraute, begann ich auch Clarisse wieder zu vertrauen und stellte fest, dass ich auf d´sie nur sauer gewesen war, wegen Megan. Ich entschuldigte mich nochmal bei ihr . Und auch bei Megan, denn letztendlich war es tatsächlich nur ein Kuss gewesen und ich nicht mal mit James zusammen oder so, und Alice verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Sie schien ganz gut damit Leben zu können, als ich mit Megan und Clarisse Stress hatte und fand es nicht grade toll, dass sie mich nun teilen musste. Zumal ich anfing mich immer mehr wie Megan und Clarisse zu benehmen und Alice langsam an meiner Gesundheit zweifelte.

Als die Marauder ''Apologize'' von Coldplay spielten, wusste ich, dass ich von James auch noch eine Entschuldigung erwartete und ehe er das nicht getan hatte, würde ich ihm keine zweite Chance geben. Egal ob er mich nochmal fragte und egal was Megan mir erzählte.

_**Vorschau:** Im nächsten Part ist Sirius Black Geburtstagsfeier. Einige trinken zu viel und andere zu wenig..._


	6. 06 Dance Dance

**Dance Dance**

Dadurch, dass ich mich mit Megan wieder vertragen hatte, gab es nun keinen vernünftigen Grund mehr, weshalb ich nicht zu Sirius Geburtstagsfeier gehen sollte. Samstag Abend machten wir uns alle gemeinsam schick für die Party. Nachdem ich so lange nicht mit Megan und Clarisse geredet hatte, war es etwas komisch, dass nun unser gesamter Schlafsaal zusammensaß und wir uns fröhlich quatschend schminkten und frisierten.

Obwohl es früher absolut nicht mein Geschmack von Spaß gewesen war, fand ich es mittlerweile echt lustig mich hübsch zu machen. Petunia wäre stolz auf mich.

Ich trug mein rotes Pailletten Kleid, aber entschied mich erst dafür, nachdem Megan und Clarisse zugestimmt hatten, dass es gut aussah.

Frank wollte diesmal nicht mit auf die Party und weil Megan die einzige von uns war, die Autofahren durfte mussten wir laufen. Megan erklärte uns, dass sie ganz sicher nicht nüchtern bleiben würde um uns dann heim zu fahren.

Der Silver-Club sah noch ziemlich leer aus als wir ankamen, aber das hinderte uns nicht daran, bereits hinein zu gehen.

James und Remus saßen an der Bar und unterhielten sich, während Sirius und Peter mit dem extra angeheuerten DJ diskutierten. Gäste waren noch keine da, aber das war nicht weiter verwunderlich. Wir waren bestimmt eine halbe Stunde zu früh da.

»Hi Jungs!«, rief Megan fröhlich. Ich bewunderte sie dafür, wie gelassen sie auf James zu ging und ihn umarmte und dann auch noch Remus umarmte. Wir anderen taten es ihr natürlich gleich.

»Wieso seid ihr so früh da?«, fragte James und ich war mir nicht sicher ob er dabei Megan oder mich ansah. Megan zuckte mit ihren Schultern und warf ihre goldblonden Haare elegant über ihre Schulter.

»Wir dachten wir können vielleicht noch irgendwie helfen.«, antwortete Clarisse schließlich.

»Da müsst ihr Sirius fragen, aber ich glaube es gibt nicht mehr viel zu tun... wollt ihr was trinken?«, James deutete auf die Bar hinter sich. Unwillkürlich fragte ich mich, ob sie diesmal keinen Barkeeper engagiert hatten, denn bisher war niemand zu sehen, der die Getränke ausschenken würde.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf, aber alle anderen nahmen dankend irgendwelche James-Spezial Cocktails an. Schon vom riechen wusste ich, dass sie beinahe nur aus Alkohol bestanden. Ich verzog angeekelt das Gesicht.

Es war nicht so, dass ich keinen Alkohol trank. Eigentlich hatte ich absolut nichts dagegen wenn man auf Partys auch mal trank, es war ein lustiges Gefühl und machte einiges lockerer und einfacher. Aber nach meinen Erfahrungen von vor zwei Wochen, wusste ich, dass Alkohol einiges auch komplizierter machte.

»Trinkst du keinen Alkohol?«, fragte mich James erstaunt. Ich sah ihn böse an.

»Ich hab schlechte Erfahrungen damit gemacht.«, zickte ich. James lachte mich nur aus und prostete mir zu. Idiot.

Als Clarisse und Megan begannen, Remus in ein tiefsinniges Gespräch über das Lernen von Liedern auf dem Klavier mit Hilfe von Youtube Videos zu verwickeln und Alice begann James damit zu nerven, weshalb er ein Idiot ist und weshalb es doch offensichtlich sei, dass ich nichts mehr trinken wollte, wenn er anwesend war, wurde es mir zu anstrengend. Ich drehte mich ohne ein Wort um und lief zu Sirius, Peter und dem DJ.

»Alles gute nochmal Sirius!«, begrüßte ich ihn wie es sich gehörte und umarmte ihn.

»Danke Lily.«, erwiderte er.

Ich sah zu Peter der mit dem DJ diskutierte, ob auch Rock gespielt werden sollte. Scheinbar war der DJ aber ziemlich überzeugt davon, dass das keine Tanzbare Musik war.

»Wie alt bist du jetzt geworden? 18?«, fragte Ich Sirius und sah wieder zu ihm. Er grinste erstaunt.

»Seh ich so alt aus? Ne, erst 17.«, er zwinkerte mir zu. Ich runzelte verwirrt die Stirn.

»Bist du nicht Auto gefahren... also als ich dich das erste Mal gesehen hab am erste Schultag.«; versuchte ich meine Verwirrung in Worte zu fassen und hatte das klägliche Gefühl, dass ich daran scheiterte.

Sirius schien das ähnlich zu sehen, denn er sah mich an und lachte.

»Regeln sind was für Anfänger.«, erklärte er mir.

In Gedanken machte ich mir eine Notiz niemals zu Sirius ins Auto zu steigen. Und zu Peter am besten auch nicht, wenn der sein Auto an so jemanden abgab.

Sirius gesellte sich nun wieder zu Peter und gemeinsam redeten sie auf den DJ ein. Ich musste grinsen.

»Spielen sie doch einfach die Musik gemischt. Man muss sich ja nicht an eine Richtung halten!«, mischte ich mich amüsiert ein und erntete bewundernde Blicke von allen drei. War das nun wirklich so schwer darauf zu kommen?

Eine viertel Stunde später kamen schließlich die Barkeeper für den Abend. Es waren ausschließlich blonde Mädchen in viel zu knappen Kleidern – sollten wohl Uniformen sein – und mit einem viel zu großen Ausschnitt. Die Marauder begrüßten sie alle mit einer Herzlichen Umarmung und einem Küsschen auf die Wange. Ich hielt mich dezent zurück, da ich kein Interesse daran hatte irgendwelche Nutten zu begrüßen die heute wohl Barmädchen spielen würden.

Es dauerte dann auch nicht mehr lange und der Club füllte sich. Ich hatte Megan und Clarisse aus den Augen verloren und Alice redete noch immer mit James. Den Blicken nach zu Urteilen die sie mir zuwarfen, ging es um mich. Ich wollte lieber nicht in ihre Nähe geraten.

Remus war weit und breit nirgends zu sehen und Sirius flirtete mit einem der Barmädchen.

Ich spielte kurz mit dem Gedanken zu Peter zu gehen, er stand in einer Ecke und tippte auf seinem Handy herum, doch ich überlegte es mir anders als eine jüngere Blondine zu ihm trat und er sich mit ihr zu unterhalten begann. Ich hatte das Mädchen schon des öfteren in den Gängen von Hogwarts gesehen, wusste aber nicht wie sie hieß.

Gegen 21 Uhr war es so voll, dass ich bisweilen angst hatte, der Club würde Platzen. Die Musik wurde noch lauter gestellt und immer mehr Leute begannen zu tanzen. Jetzt war es ziemlich unmöglich sich zu unterhalten.

Ich begann mich auf die Suche nach Alice zu machen, es bereitete mir irgendwie Sorgen, dass sie so lange mit James geredet hatte und ich sie seit dem nicht mehr gesehen hatte.

An der Bar waren sie nicht mehr, aber ich nutzte die Gelegenheit mir eine Diätcola zu bestellen. Ohne jegliche Zuschüsse von Alkohol.

Als ich mich umdrehte und weiter suchen wollte, stand ein Typ vor mir und lächelte mich an. Ich erkannte sofort Luke wieder. Seine Hellblonden Haare machten heute einen gezähmteren Eindruck, aber seine dunklen Augen funkelten voller Freude mich wieder zu sehen.

Er rief mir etwas zu und umarmte mich. Ich rief irgendetwas zurück. Es war nicht wichtig was wir sagten, man verstand sowieso kein Wort.

Ich bedeutete ihm, dass ich meine Cola noch schnell trinken wollte, danach tanzten wir.

Jetzt, in wesentlich nüchternerem Zustand als bei der letzten Party, fiel mir auf, dass Luke nicht so attraktiv war, wie ich ihn in Erinnerung gehabt hatte. Seine Zähne waren ein bisschen schief, seine Haltung war gebückt.

Ich spürte auch, dass er bereits einiges an Alkohol intuss hatte. Beim Tanzen legte er immer wieder seine Hände auf meine Hüften, lies sie abrutschen auf meine Po und zog mich nah zu sich.

Ich wehrte seine Annäherungsversuche ab, allerdings nicht so richtig offensichtlich. Entwand mich ihm beim Tanzen einfach immer wieder, wollte ihn aber nicht verletzen indem ich ihm eine offensichtliche Abfuhr erteilte.

Es war mir unangenehm wie nah mir Luke kam. Ich kannte ihn kaum und sah ihn Heute erst zum zweiten Mal. Ich wusste praktisch nichts über ihn, außer dass er Luke hieß, ein Freund von Sirius war und aus London kam.

Als ich Alice in der Menge erblickte, nutzte ich die Gelegenheit und täuschte vor, dringend auf's Klo zu müssen. Als ich an der Stelle ankam, an der ich Alice gesehen hatte, war diese jedoch schon wieder verschwunden. Frustriert seufzte ich auf und beschloss nach draußen zu gehen um frische Luft zu schnappen und mich danach erneut auf die Suche nach Alice zu begeben.

Ehe ich jedoch auch nur einen Schritt in irgendeine Richtung machen konnte, kam James auf mich zu und hielt mich am Arm fest.

»Au! Was soll das?«, rief ich genervt. Seine Antwort verstand ich nicht. »Lass mich verdammt nochmal los Potter.«, giftete ich weiter. Aber es half nichts. Er ließ nicht locker, sondern begann mich mit sich zu ziehen. Im ersten Moment wehrte ich mich, doch als ich merkte, dass er den Ausgang ansteuerte, gab ich mich geschlagen.

Die frische Luft vor dem Club tat mir gut und gleichzeitig erinnerte mich die Umgebung an die letzte Party. Bilder wie ich James geküsste hatte blitzen vor meinem Inneren Auge auf und ich riss mich von James los. Diesmal ließ er es zu.

»Lily«, lallte er und diesmal verstand ich ihn. »Bitte verzeih mir. Ich wollte nicht böse zu dir sein.«, er sah mich an, mit diesen Schokoladenbraunen-Vollmilch-Augen.

»Du warst gar nicht _böse_ zu mir...«, antwortete ich lahm. Es überforderte mich, dass James Alkohol getrunken hatte und offensichtlich nicht wenig. Ich wusste nicht wie ich mit ihm umgehen sollte und was ich sagen sollte. Versuchte er grade allen ernstes sich bei mir zu entschuldigen?

»Doch! Ich hab einfach behauptet du wärst meine Freundin. Dabei mag ich rothaarige Mädchen doch gar nicht.« Na danke, dachte ich genervt. Wenn er immer so war, wenn er sich entschuldigte, dann konnte ich in Zukunft gut auf seine Entschuldigungen verzichten.

»James du bist betrunken.«, versuchte ich ihn darauf aufmerksam zu machen, dass er lieber seine Klappe halten sollte. Manchmal klappte das bei betrunkenen Menschen, aber normalerweise reagierten sie genau so wie James es tat:

»Gar nicht! Wenn nur ein bisschen vielleicht.«, er stolperte einen Schritt auf mich zu, ich wich zurück und stieß mit dem Rücken gegen die Kühle Wand des Gebäudes.

»Es tut mir leid, dass ich so ein Arschloch bin.«, redete James weiter »Bitte geh nochmal mit mir aus. Aber diesmal wirklich. Ich küss auch nicht mehr Megan. Ehrlich nicht. Ich liebe sie gar nicht.«, er wirkte ein klein Wenig verzweifelt wie er da stand und sich unbedingt mit mir vertragen wolle. Aber ich konnte ihn so nicht ernst nehmen.

»James du bist betrunken und Alice hat dir in dein Gewissen geredet. Ich kann dich nicht ernst nehmen.«, antwortete ich ruhig.

Seine Augen weiteten sich und ich stellte fest, dass er den Hundeblick tatsächlich perfekt beherrschte.

»Bitte Lily! Bitte geh mit mir aus.«

»Nein James... ich kann das nicht!«, sagte ich, diesmal etwas energischer. »Du bist verdammt nochmal betrunken und nicht du selbst. Entschuldige dich nochmal wenn du nüchtern bist und frag mich dann.«, ich sprach bestimmt, aber nicht unfreundlich. Trotzdem war James beleidigt, Ich sah wie sich etwas in seinen Augen veränderte und wusste da schon, ich wollte seine nächsten Worte eigentlich gar nicht hören.

»Bei dir muss ich mich eigentlich gar nicht entschuldigen, du _Bitch!_«

Ich zwang mich ruhig zu bleiben, ihn nicht zu schlagen und auch nichts darauf zu erwiedern.

»Sagst du Alice bitte, dass ich schon gegangen bin wenn du sie siehst? Und Sirius kannst du auch schöne Grüße ausrichten, er soll noch schön feiern.«, Ich merkte selbst wie kalt und arrogant ich klang, obwohl es nicht beabsichtigt war. Aber irgendetwas in mir drinne rief, dass James es verdient hatte so behandelt zu werden.

Die Strecke zurück nach Hogwarts war Nachts dunkel und unheimlich. An der Hauptstraße waren keine Straßenlaternen angebracht und nur wenige Autos fuhren hier entlang, Nachts waren es beinahe keine. Der Fußgängerweg führte neben der Straße entlang an Feld und Wald. Ich hatte keine Jacke mitgenommen und jetzt war mir viel zu kalt, ganz zu schweigen davon, dass ich es gruselig fand im Dunkeln alleine unterwegs zu sein.

Es war grade mal halb Zwölf als ich in meinem Schlafsaal ankam und Alice eine SMS schrieb, dass ich schon wieder zurück war. Ich vertraute James nicht, dass er ihr Bescheid sagte.

Ich war noch nicht Müde, also setzte ich mich an meine Hausaufgaben, aber ich konnte mich nicht richtig konzentrieren. Immer wieder musste ich daran denken, dass James sich bei mir entschuldigt hatte und noch immer ein Date mit mir wollte. Ich hörte beinahe die Stimme meiner Mum in meinem Kopf, die mir sagte, dass Betrunkene Menschen immer die Wahrheit sagten.

»Aber nicht James. James ist ein Idiot.«, murmelte ich leise vor mich hin.

Am Montag saß ich während Kunst an meinem Tisch und hatte eine komplette Blockade. Ich hatte einfach keine Ahnung wie ich malen sollte. Alles was ich an meiner Zeichnung von Alice und Severus veränderte, machte das ganze nur schlimmer.

Irgendwann gab ich auf und begann in meinem Notizbuch kleine Kreise und Herzchen zu zeichnen, einfach damit Professor McGonnagal den Eindruck hatte, ich sei beschäftigt.

Das Mittagessen verbrachte ich mit Severus. Er aß eine große Portion Nudeln – Das Mittagessen war seine Hauptmahlzeit am Tag, bei der er gerne auch mal mehr Kalorien als nötig aß – und ich begnügte mich damit, einen Salat mit Joghurtsoße zu essen.

»Ich hab heute gar nichts gemacht in Kunst. Allmählich beginne ich das Zeichenprojekt zu hassen!«, verkündete ich Severus, während ich eher Lustlos in meinem Salat stocherte und immer wieder gierige Blicke zu seinen Nudeln warf.

»So schlimm ist es doch gar nicht.«, behauptete Severus mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht »Du kannst wenigstens gut zeichnen, was glaubst du wie schlecht es dann erst uns untalentierten geht?«

Ich schnaubte.

»Du hast zumindest alle Grundlagen gelernt. Mir fehlt entscheidender Stoff um etwas perfekt zu machen!«

»Nur weil ich theoretisch weiß wie es geht, heißt es nicht, dass ich es umsetzen kann!«, Severus deutete anklagend mit seiner Gabel auf mich. Ich dachte kurz über seine Worte nach und musste ihm Recht geben. Ich konnte ja auch Noten lesen, dadurch aber noch lange keine Töne treffen wenn ich selber singen musste.

»Nagut. Ein Punkt für dich!«, gab ich zu, was Severus veranlasste überheblich zu grinsen.

»Ich kann dir Helfen, wenn du magst.«, bot ich ihm meine Hilfe an, doch das was dann kam, hatte ich nicht erwartet.

Ein Ausdruck großen Schocks breitete sich auf Severus Gesicht aus und wechselte dann langsam zu Wut. Ich sah ihn verwirrt an.

»Hab ich etwas falsches gesagt...?«, fragte ich langsam.

»Nein.«, erwiderte Severus kalt. Mir lief ein Schauer über den Rücken. So hatte ich den Jungen aus Slytherin noch nie erlebt. Er war mir immer so freundlich und nett vorgekommen, ohne irgendwelche Vorurteile oder Vorstellungen wie Menschen sein mussten.

»Okay...«, antwortete ich lahm und weil er mich immer noch böse ansah, und ich einfach nicht wusste, was ich sonst hätte sagen sollen, fügte ich hinzu: »Soll ich dir denn nun helfen oder nicht?«

Seine nächsten Worte waren kalt und berechnend und brachen mir in gewisser Weise das Herz, aber vor allem zerstörten sie meinen Glauben in die Menschheit:

»Ich brauche keine Hilfe von einer,die nur dank eines Stipendiums hier ist!«

Ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass meine Gesichtszüge in fassungsloses Staunen entglitten. Hatte er das grade wirklich gesagt? Eben grade noch, hatte er deutlich gemacht, dass er keinen Deut besser war als ich, im Gegenteil, dass ich viel besser zeichnen konnte als er. Und jetzt warf er mir so etwas an den Kopf?

Ich nahm einen möglichst neutralen, Ausdruckslosen Gesichtsausdruck an, während ich überall hinsah nur nicht in Severus Gesicht. Ich fixierte einen Punkt direkt hinter ihm und stand langsam auf.

»Schön.«, sagte ich und meine Stimme klang zittrig. »Dann geht die Stipedantin jetzt. Schönes Leben noch.«

Ich weiß im selben Moment noch wie kindisch meine Worte klingen, doch ich kann es nicht mehr ändern. So würdevoll wie nur möglich wende ich mich von Severus ab und stolziere aus der Halle.

Tränen laufen mir über die Wangen, als mir bewusst wird, dass einer der wenigen richtigen Freunde die ich auf Hogwarts hatte, mich grade beleidigt hat und mir sozusagen die Freundschaft gekündigt.

Natürlich verstehe ich mich mittlerweile mit Megan und Clarisse einigermaßen, habe ja auch noch Alice und auch mit allen Mitgliedern der Marauder komme ich mehr oder weniger gut aus (wenn man von James einmal absieht), aber Severus war irgendwie etwas besonderes.

Noch nie vorher hatten wir eine Meinungsverschiedenheit. Wir waren uns immer einig. Hatten uns von Anfang an gut verstanden und ich hatte das Gefühl gehabt, dass es grade Mal der Anfang von einer ewig langen Freundschaft werden würde.

Aber war nicht genau _das, _ein Zeichen dafür, dass man mit so etwas rechnen musste? War es nicht so, dass nichts auf Dauer perfekt wäre?

Tränen verschleierten meine Sicht, während ich durch das Schlosstor lief um von allen weg zu kommen. Ich wollte nicht, dass irgendwer sah, wie ich weinte.

Draußen regnete es, aber das war mir nur Recht, so fiel es weniger auf, dass mir unaufhörlich Tränen über die Wangen liefen.

Um 16 Uhr stand ich mit zehn Minuten Verspätung tropfend Nass im Klassenraum von Literatur. Professor Trelawney sah mich an, als erblickte sie grade ein Alien.

»Entschuldigung. Hab mich ein bisschen verlaufen.«, erklärte ich ihr tonlos. Die Klasse lachte und ich hörte Peter: »Unter der Dusche verlaufen, was?«, rufen. Ich ignorierte ihn.

»Ja gut, dann setzen sie sich doch Miss Evans... und bitte, wir wollen fortfahren. Ruhe!«, Professor Trelawney sah mir aus ihren, durch die Brille enorm vergrößerten, grau-günen Augen hinterher, während ich mich auf den einzig freien Platz begab. Neben James.

Normalerweise saß dort Sirius, doch der saß heute neben Megan, und Clarisse, die normalerweise dort saß, saß diesmal neben Alice – was für gewöhnlich mein Platz wäre.

»Ih! Du bist ja ganz Nass! Bleib bloß von mir weg.«, begrüßte mich Potter, als ich mich auf den freien Stuhl fallen ließ. Ich hatte keine Tasche dabei, kein Unterrichtsmaterial. Ich hatte alles in der großen Halle vergessen und würde später danach suchen müssen.

»Halt die Klappe Potter.«, zischte ich wütend.

Severus saß direkt vor mir, aber reagierte nicht im mindesten darauf, dass ich Tropfnass in den Klassenraum gekommen war. Wieso sollte er auch? Anscheinend war ich ihm vollkommen egal.

Ich merkte, dass sich erneut Tränen anbahnten und zwang mich schnell an etwas anderes zu denken – rosa Elefanten zum Beispiel.

»Willst du ein Taschentuch?«

Ich sah erstaunt zu James.

»Hast du was gesagt?«, fragte ich erstaunt. Er sah mich verdutzt an.

»Ja... ich habe gefragt ob du ein Taschentuch willst... damit du dein Gesicht vielleicht ein bisschen abtrocknen kannst...«, wiederholte er langsam, als sei ich verrückt geworden. Zugegeben, ich hatte das für einen kurzen Moment selbst in Erwägung gezogen.

»Ehm. Ja danke, das wäre sehr nett.«, antwortete ich ihm und merkte zu meinem Ärger, dass ich hoch rot anlief.

Er reichte mir ein Taschentuch und ich trocknete dankbar mein Gesicht. Mittlerweile begann ich auch zu zittern. Das hatte ich gar nicht bedacht, als ich beschlossen hatte Nass in die Klasse zu kommen: Nur mit einem kurzen Rock – den mir Megan geliehen hatte – und einem Top bekleidet fror man ziemlich schnell. Zumal es sowieso eigentlich viel zu kalt für solche Temperaturen war und wenn man dann noch völlig durchnässt in einem Klassenzimmer saß...

Als endlich die Glocke klingelte und das Ende der Stunde ankündigte, wollte ich nichts lieber, als aus dem Klassenraum verschwinden, in den Schlafsaal und mir etwas trockenes anziehen. Am liebsten eine Jeans und ein bequemes Band Shirt.

Aber ich kam nicht weit. Denn alle wollten von mir wissen was passiert war.

»Lily! Was war denn los? Wieso bist du so nass?«, rief Alice.

»Was ist denn passiert Lily? Wo warst du?«, fing mich Megan an der Tür ab.

»Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht!«, stimmte Clarisse ihr zu.

»Schön geduscht?«, fragte Peter grinsend und schlug bei Sirius ein, als sie an mir vorbei liefen.

»Hoffentlich erkälteste du dich nicht.«, fügte Remus mitleidig hinzu. Wenigstens er schien sich für das Verhalten seiner Freunde zu schämen.

Die Schüler aus den anderen Häusern ignorierten mich komplett. Es schien hier generell Sitte zu sein, die Mitschüler aus anderen Häusern zu ignorieren. Häuserübergreifende Freundschaften wie die von Severus und mir waren selten – _noch seltener dann, wenn eine Person davon, nur dank eines Stipendiums hier war. _Dachte ich bitter.

Aber zurück zu Handlung:

Ich kam gar nicht dazu, den Mädels zu antworten, denn James fasste mich am Arm und drehte mich zu sich um.

»Kann ich kurz mit dir reden Lily? Am besten irgendwo alleine?«, seine Schokoladen-Augen bohrten sich in meine grünen. Ergeben nickte ich.

Als ich mit James aus dem Raum ging, warf ich meinen so genannten Freundinnen einen entschuldigenden Blick zu. Zumindest Megan und Clarisse schienen zu verstehen, dass ein Gespräch mit James wichtiger war, bei Alice war ich mir da nicht so sicher.

Ich folgte James in einen unbenutzten Klassenraum. Ich wusste nicht, ob es erlaubt war hier drinne zu sein und mir war unwohl bei dem Gedanken mit ihm zusammen erwischt zu werden.

James sah mich lange an, sodass es mir schon unangenehm wurde und ich betreten auf den Boden sah, dann holte er tief Luft und begann endlich zu sprechen:

»Lily. Es tut mir leid.«

Ich sah erstaunt auf und blickte ihn an. Sah in seine Augen. Irgendetwas sagte mir, dass er es ernst meinte.

»Es tut mir leid, dass ich auf der Party so aufdringlich war. Ich wollte das nicht... Alice hat mir erzählt wie sauer du bist und mir eine wahre Standpauke gehalten. Ich habe wohl etwas viel getrunken... Es tut mir leid. Ich werde mein Bestes geben, dass das nicht mehr vorkommt.«

Ich war so überrascht, ich konnte nur nicken. James erwartete zum Glück keine Antwort, denn er fuhr einfach fort:

»Aber nicht nur das tut mir leid, es tut mir auch verdammt leid was da mit Megan gelaufen ist... es war nicht richtig sie zu küssen, wo ich mich doch mit dir verabredet hatte.«

Ich stoppte ihn erstaunt. »Aber. Megan hat erzählt, dass sie dich geküsst hat und nicht umgekehrt!«, sagte ich und sah ihn prüfend an. James wirkte milde überrascht.

»Ehrlich? Das hat sie?«, ich war mir nicht sicher, ob James über die Tatsache überrascht war, dass Megan die Wahrheit sagte oder mich belog um ihn in ein besseres Licht zu rücken.

»ja.«, antwortete ich lediglich, unsicher was das ganze sollte.

»Also, ja, sie hat recht.«, interpretierte James meine Verwirrtheit ganz richtig und erklärte sich schnell »Aber ich habe sie ja auch nicht weggestoßen... also habe ich sie sozusagen zurück geküsst.«

Ich schloss kurz die Augen. Das hatte ich auch bereits gewusst, aber ich musste in Ruhe nachdenken. Ohne dass mich James Anblick ablenkte.

»Ist schon okay.«, sagte ich als ich meine Augen wieder aufschlug. »Ich habe auch überreagiert. Wie Sirius schon richtig festgestellt hat: Es war ja nur ein Date. Wir waren ja nicht zusammen oder so.«

»Schön war es trotzdem nicht.«, sagte James.

Ich nickte. Wir wussten beide, dass es so war.

»Also.«, fing James an »Ich bezweifle ja, dass du noch ja sagst... aber würdest du mir trotzdem eine zweite Chance geben und nochmal mit mir ausgehen? Diesmal küsse ich auch garantiert niemanden außer dich«, er zwinkerte mir zu und ich musste unwillkürlich lachen.

Eigentlich hatte ich mir fest vorgenommen abzulehnen, wenn er mich nach einer zweiten Chance fragte, aber der Streit mit Severus saß grade einfach zu tief und ich wusste, ich würde Ablenkung brauchen, also sagte ich, ohne mir groß Gedanken darüber zu machen oder mir der Folgen bewusstzu werden:

»Ja. Sehr gerne, James.«, ich lächelte und sah, wie sich Erleichterung in James Blick wiederspiegelte.

»Danke.«, sagte er ehrlich, was mich wieder zum lachen brachte.

»Du brauchst dich doch nicht bedanken!«

Es klingelte und die nächste Stunde – eine Doppelstunde Musik – wurde angekündigt. Ich seufzte frustriert auf, als ich merkte, dass ich erstens schon wieder zu spät sein würde und zweitens immer noch in nassen Klamotten.

»Was ist?«, fragte James amüsiert, schon halb wieder auf dem Flur.

»Ich bin noch immer total nass.«, sagte ich frustriert.

»Hier, nimm meinen Pulli.«, ich staunte nicht schlecht, als James seinen Pulli auszog und ihn mir hinhielt. Dabei rutschte das Hemd, welches er darunter trug, ein Stückchen nach oben und ich konnte seinen trainierten Bauch sehen. Ich wurde rot.

»Danke.«, murmelte ich, während ich den Pulli über mein nasses Top zog.

»Wie kommt ihr Mädchen eigentlich immer darauf bei Minusgraden in solchen Sachen herum zurennen?«, fragte er kopfschüttelnd.

Ich zuckte mit den Achseln. Mal abgesehen davon, dass es keine Minusgrade hatte, hatte ich wirklich keine Ahnung mehr, weshalb ich mich heute Morgen dazu entschlossen hatte den Rock und das Top anzuziehen.

Als James und ich zusammen zu spät zu Musik kamen und ich auch noch James Pulli trug, fingen die Gerüchte an.

James Potter und Lily Evans hatten eine heimliche Beziehung, eine Affäre oder waren nun ganz offiziell zusammen. Irgendwie gingen die Meinungen da auseinander.

Tatsächlich aber, hatten wir ein Date. Ich konnte es nicht wirklich glauben. In Musik saß James wieder neben mir, aber nur, weil Alice nicht da war und die Alternative neben irgendeinem Hufflepuff gewesen wäre.

Am liebsten hätte ich Alice sofort von dem Date erzählt, aber ich hatte keine Ahnung wo sie war und weshalb sie nicht im Unterricht war.

Auch nach dem Unterricht und beim Abendessen fehlte jede Spur von ihr. Schließlich gab ich auf und legte mich schlafen, James Pulli behielt ich dabei an. Er war einfach zu kuschelig. Weg konnte Alice außerdem schlecht sein, und Morgen wäre auch noch ein Tag, perfekt dazu geeignet ihr alles zu erzählen.

Es war die erste Stunde – Musik – als ich Alice wieder sah. Sie hatte am Morgen nicht in ihrem Bett gelegen und beim Frühstück war sie auch nicht gewesen. Aber in dem Moment, als ich mich neben sie an einen der Tische im Musikraum setzte, interessierte es mich nicht besonders, wo sie gewesen war.

»Alice!«, rief ich aufgeregt, »Ich habe Neuigkeiten!«

Alice sahmich verdutzt an und auch einige andere Klassenkameradinnen warfen mir neugierige Blicke zu. Ich zwang mich ruhiger zu sprechen.

»James hat sich bei mir entschuldigt und mich gefragt ob ich ihm noch eine zweite Chance gebe.«, ich flüsterte beinahe, aus Angst irgendwer könne das Gespräch belauschen. Ich wollte nicht, dass gleich alle wussten, dass ich mit James ausgehen würde.

»Du hast Nein gesagt, hoffe ich?«, fragte Alice belustigt. Ich sah sie schockiert an.

»Wie kommst du denn darauf? Natürlich hab ich ja gesagt!«, rief ich aus – wohl etwas zu laut, denn ich merkte, dass wieder alle Blicke auf mir lagen. Wenigstens war Professor Flitwick noch nicht da und wir konnten wenigstens reden, ohne von ihm ermahnt zu werden.

»Du spinnst doch.«, verkündete Alice mir »Du hast dich in James verliebt und willst es nur nicht wahr haben. Ich sag dir, er wird dir dein Herz brechen!«

Ich sah Alice ungläubig an.

»Ich habe mich nicht verliebt!«, verteidigte ich mich. Wie kam sie denn darauf, dass ich in James Potter verliebt sei? »Wir haben doch bloß ein Date! Das heißt noch lange nichts.«

»Außer dass du verliebt bist.«

»Jetzt hör schon auf Alice! Ich bin nicht verliebt.«

»Oh doch, das bist du.«

Aus irgendeinem Grund, machte es mich wütend, dass Alice scheinbar so genau über meine Gefühle bescheid zu wissen glaubte.

»Hör mir mal gut zu.«, fauchte ich sie im Flüsterton an »Ich war vor 24 Stunden noch stinksauer auf James. Wenn ich mich mit ihm unterhalte, endet das meistens in Streit. Ich weiß nicht wie du darauf kommst, dass ich in ihn verliebt sein könnte, also hör auf das zu behaupten!« Zum Ende wurde meine Stimme immer lauter, wenigstens waren die Marauder alle noch nicht da, so gab es nicht die Gefahr, dass James mich gehört haben könnte. Denn irgendwie wollte ich nicht, dass er hörte was ich über ihn sagte.

»Und ich sage, dass du doch verliebt bist!«, zischte Alice mir ihrerseits im Flüsterton entgegen.

Ich hatte niemals geglaubt, dass ich innerhalb einer Woche, alle richtigen Freunde die ich hatte wieder verlieren könnte. Doch so war es.

Den ganzen Dienstag über und auch Mittwoch, Donnerstag und sogar Freitag, redete ich kein Wort mit Alice und Severus. Und beide auch nicht mit mir.

Allerdings redete ich auch sonst nicht viel. Ich hatte mir wohl eine Grippe eingefangen als ich im Regen gewesen war, und dass ich auch am nächsten Tag nichts wärmeres getragen hatte, hatte sich nicht grade positiv ausgewirkt.

Jetzt lag ich in meinem Bett im Schlafsaal, eingekuschelt in meine Decke und eine zusätzliche Decke die mir Clarisse vom Krankenflügel mitgebracht hatte. Neben dem Bett stand eine Schüssel – falls ich mich übergeben müsste – und ein Pfefferminztee. Mit meinem Handy hörte ich ein Hörbuch und entspannte einfach mal.

Für das Wochenende wollte ich wieder fit sein.

Clarisse und Megan kümmerten sich um mich, während Alice mich komplett ignorierte.

Doch die Zeit die ich in meinem Bett verbrachte, verbrachte ich auch mit nachdenken. Und ich hatte eine ganze Menge worüber ich nachdenken konnte.

Zuerst einmal, dachte ich über den Streit mit Severus nach und wie dumm das ganze doch eigentlich war. Es hatte mich verletzt, dass er so über mich gesprochen hatte, schließlich wusste er am besten von allen, wie ich mir selbst immer wieder vorwürfe machte, weil ich nur wegen eines Stipendiums hier war und nicht so viel Geld hatte wie alle anderen. Er wusste wie sehr ich darunter zu leiden hatte und mir so etwas dann an den Kopf zu werfen, war mehr als nur unfair. Eigentlich war es sogar ziemlich unverzeihlich.

Als nächstes dachte ich über den Streit mit Alice nach, was mich unweigerlich zu James führte.

War ich in ihn verliebt?

Ganz automatisch war die Antwort Nein, aber stimmte das?

Meine Mutter sagte in solchen Momenten immer, dass ich auf mein Herz hören sollte, aber es fiel mir so verdammt schwer auf mein Herz zu hören.

Als ich 14 gewesen war, war da dieser eine Junge in meiner Klasse gewesen. Er war total in mich verknallt gewesen und ich fand ihn auch ziemlich nett, aber ich wusste nicht, ob ich verliebt war. Als ich meine Mutter fragte, wie es sich anfühlte verliebt zu sein, hatte sie gesagt, dass ich auf mein Herz hören sollte und es mir das schon verraten würde.

Im Endeffekt hatte sich herausgestellt, dass er ein ziemlicher Idiot war und ich nicht in ihn verliebt. Danach hatte ich noch 3 weitere Freunde. Mit dem letzten war ich beinahe ein halbes Jahr zusammen gewesen, dann stand fest, dass ich nach Hogwarts gehen würde und die Liebe hatte nicht gereicht um diese Beziehung aufrecht zu erhalten. Wir schrieben ja nicht einmal mehr miteinander.

Er hieß Dean, und ich glaube, dass ich in ihn verliebt gewesen war. Zumindest am Anfang. Ich hatte alles an ihm bewundert: Seine dunkelblonden Haare, die ihm immer in die Augen fielen – so ganz anders, als James Haare die wirr von seinem Kopf ab standen, seine dunkelgrünen Augen, die so perfekt zu meinen passten. Seine Lippen und wie er lächelte und wie er schmeckte wenn er mich küsste.

Es fiel mir schwer mich an ihn zu erinnern, immer wieder tauchte das Bild von James vor meinem inneren Auge auf. Ich dachte nicht mehr an Dean wenn ich an einen perfekten Kuss dachte, ich dachte an James. Ich schmeckte seine Lippen und sehnte mich danach, von seinen Armen gehalten zu werden. James war so viel stärker als es Dean gewesen war. Dean war ins Fittnesstudio gegangen, doch so selten, dass er nicht wirklich Muskeln bekommen hatte. Von Natur aus, war Dean eher schmächtig gebaut. Er war beinahe kleiner als ich, ich hatte nie hochhackige Schuhe tragen können als ich mit ihm zusammen war – nicht dass mich das gestört hätte. Dean war einfach nicht der sportliche Typ gewesen.

James hingegen war sportlich, obwohl es in Hogwarts keine Sportmannschaft oder so gab und auch in Hogsmeade gab es kein Fittnesstudio. Ich wusste nicht wo James seine Muskeln her nahm, aber sie waren da, ganz offensichtlich. Ich erinnerte mich daran, wie stark er gewesen war als er mich bei der Party letzten Samstag nach draußen gezogen hatte und wieder blitzen Bilder von der Party davor vor meinen Augen auf. Seine Anwesenheit verströmte nicht nur Stärke, sondern auch Sicherheit.

Als ich mich Freitag Abend zwang aufzustehen um den Präsentationsabend nicht zu verpassen, wusste ich die Antwort auf meine Frage:

Ja.

Ja, ich war in James Potter verliebt.

Und es war eine verdammt schlechte Erkenntnis.

Während The Marauders _''Dance Dance''_ von Fall Out Boy spielten, wandte ich mich schweren Herzens an Alice, die mir gegenüber am Tisch saß und demonstrativ nach vorne sah.

Mir war bewusst, dass Megan und Clarisse unser Gespräch hören würden, doch es war mich wichtig, dass Alice wusste, dass sie Recht gehabt hatte und dass wir uns vielleicht auch wieder vertrugen.

»Alice. Es tut mir leid.«, fing ich an. Die Braunhaarige drehte sich zu mir um und sah mich mit ihrem arroganten ''Jede Entschuldigung ist zwecklos''-Blick an. Ich schluckte, redete aber trotzdem weiter »Du hattest Recht. Ich habe mich in ihn verliebt. Bitte lass uns uns wieder vertragen?«

Und Alice nickte. Sie lächelte plötzlich und nickte.

»Ich wusste es.« sagte sie. Ich konnte nur ungläubig meinen Kopf schütteln. Da lag ich beinahe drei Tage krank im Bett und Alice sprach kein Wort mit mir, und als ich mich entschuldigte, sagte sie nur _''Ich weiß''_

Nichtmal leid tat es ihr, dass sie mich ignoriert hatte.

Später am Abend lag ich noch lange wach. Panik drohte mich zu übermannen. Panik vor dem Date am nächsten Tag.

Ich hatte furchtbare Panik davor, dass ich nicht wüsste, was ich sagen sollte, dass James sein versprechen nicht hielt und doch wieder Megan küsste oder dass mir irgendetwas total peinliches passierte.

Es war dann auch kein Wunder, dass ich schlecht träumte, kaum dass ich eingeschlafen war.

_**Vorschau:**__ die habe ich leider diesmal vergessen... aber da ich grade eh dabei bin alle Kapitel aufeinmal zu veröffentlichen bockt das sicher keinen xD_


	7. 07 Far Too Young To Die

**Far too Young to Die  
**

_Der Gemeinschaftsraum war riesig. Größer als ich ihn in Erinnerung hatte und überall waren Menschen. Auch aus anderen Häusern saßen die Schüler hier, obwohl das verboten war. Alle trugen sie schicke Kleider, als ob dies ein Rokkoko-Ball wäre._

_Ich selbst trug ebenfalls ein Kleid. Es wechselte ständig die Farbe und die Form. Alle Augen waren auf mich gerichtet, während ich die Treppen hinabstieg. Mit meinen Augen suchte ich den Raum nach James ab, aber es waren zu viele Menschen da. Ich konnte ihn nicht finden._

_Als ich Sirius sah lief ich schnell zu ihm, doch er lief vor mir weg. Ich folgte ihm immer weiter durch die Menge. Auf meinem Weg begegnete ich Remus, der mir zurief, dass ich stehen bleiben sollte, dass Sirius in die falsche Richtung lief. Aber ich hörte nicht auf ihn. Irgendwann stoppte Dean mich. Er verspärte den Weg und ich kam nicht weiter._

_»Lily.«, sagte er »Ich liebe dich Lily. Ich liebe liebe liebe dich.«, seine Worte waren ohne Bedeutung. Leere Versprechungen die er sagte um mich besitzen zu können. »Ich liebe dich Lily. Küss mich! Ich liebe dich! Lily ich liebe dich!«, seine Worte jagten mir kalte Schauer über den Rücken. Ich wollte weiter gehen, doch als ich mich umsah, waren wir nicht mehr im Gemeinschaftsraum sondern in einem Wald. »Ich liebe dich Lily.«, sagte Dean, während Panik in mir aufzusteigen drohte »Ich liebe dich, schlaf mit mir Lily! Ich liebe dich!«, die Dunkelheit schien mich überwältigen zu wollen. Ich blinzelte. Der schreckliche Moment war vorbei. Wir waren wieder im Gemeinschaftsraum, aber diesmal stand Peter vor mir._

_»James liebt dich nicht!«, sagte er zu mir. »Er liebt dich nicht, Lily. James liebt Megan.«, ich sah ihn an. Panik war in mein Gesicht geschrieben. Ich wusste nicht was hier vor sich ging. »James Potter liebt Megan Brown.«_

_Ich wandte mich von Peter ab, drehte mich verzweifelt im Kreis. Suchte in der Menge nach einem Vertrauten Gesicht. Da war Severus und blickte mich kalt an. Seine Augen bohrten sich in meine. Sie waren voller Hass und Abscheu._

_Verzweifelt brach ich zusammen. Der Boden unter mir gab nach und ich fiel. Fiel in eine endlose tiefe. Irgendwann hörte das Fallen auf, ohne dass ich aufgekommen wäre._

_Ich befand mich in einem Schlafzimmer, wie man es in alten Filmen sah. Ein großes Himmelbett stand dort. Grüne Samtvorhänge verdeckten die Sicht auf die Laken. Das Holz war dunkel, beinahe Schwarz, der Boden aus Ebenholz und die Wände Fensterlos._

_Panik durchflutete meinen Körper. Von dem Bett waren Geräusche zu hören._

_Wie in Zeitlupe bewegte ich mich auf die Vorhänge zu und zog diese zurück. Auf den Anblick der sich mir bot, hätte ich am liebsten verzichtet: James lag auf dem Bett zusammen mit gleich drei anderen Mädchen: Alice, Clarisse und Megan. Sie alle waren nackt und es war mehr als deutlich bei was ich sie grade gestört hatte._

_Auf einmal spürte ich wie jemand von hinten an mich heran trat. Es war Luke._

_»Hast du Lust mit zu machen, Lily?«, er grinste mich anzüglich an und ich begann zu schreien._

Ich wachte auf, weil aus dem Bad laute Musik drang.

_»__I never so adored you! I'm twisting allegories now.__I want to complicate you. Don't let me do this to myself!«_

Durch die offene Tür sah ich Megan und Clarisse wie sie zu der Musik tanzten und mitsangen. Clarisse benutzte dabei eine Bürste als Mikrophon.

Würde nicht der Schock über meinen Traum noch in mir stecken, hätte ich jetzt vermutlich gelacht. Doch so fand ich nichts lustiges an der Situation. Obwohl ich den Zweien auf eine skurrile Art und Weise dankbar war für den Lärm, wer weiß was ich sonst noch geträumt hätte.

Als ich aufstand, merkte ich dankbar, dass die Kopfschmerzen und die Übelkeit die mich am Tag zuvor noch an mein Bett gebunden hatten fort waren. Trotzdem konnte ich nicht behaupten, dass es mir gut ginge, aber zu dem Date mit James wollte ich unbedingt gehen.

»Habt ihr Alice gesehen?«, fragte ich, als ich müde in das Bad schlurfte.

»Hier, Lily!«, rief Alice mir zu und ich sah ein Handtuch, dass sich über der Duschkabine bewegte. Ich hob meine Hand zum Gruß, wurde mir dann aber Bewusst, dass Alice mich nicht sehen konnte, da sie duschte.

»Hast du gut geschlafen?«, fragte mich Clarisse, während im Hintergrund die Musik weiter dudelte.

_»__Give me one last kiss while we're far too young to die. We're far too young to die«_, sang Megan weiter.

»Geht so.«, gab ich zu, dass die letzte Nacht wohl nicht die erholsamste war.

»Macht nichts.«, rief Megan da sofort »Du gehst jetzt duschen und dann helfen wir dir, dich für James hübsch zu machen.«

Ich war zu müde um zu protestieren.

Eineinhalb Stunden später war es 11 Uhr und ich trug eine Leggings – da es Heute tatsächlich nur 12 Grad Celsius Warm werden sollte und ich grade erst krank gewesen war – eine Cremefarbene Bluse und meine Lederjacke. Dazu hochhackige Stiefelletten. Meine Haare hatten Megan und Clarisse leicht gelockt und das Make Up welches ich trug war zwar eine ganze Menge, sah man mir jedoch nicht an, da alle hier so herum liefen.

Ich fühlte mich unwohl.

Mit James würde ich mich erst in einer halben Stunde treffen, aber Megan und Clarisse machten sich bereits jetzt auf den Weg nach Hogsmeade. Sie versprachen mir, uns nicht beobachten zu wollen.

Ich blieb mit Alice im Schlafsaal zurück und schaffte es schließlich die Frage auszusprechen, die mir schon die ganze Zeit auf den Lippen lag:

»Wo warst du Montag Nachmittag?«

»Bei Frank.«, kam es wie aus der Pistole geschossen. Zu schnell.

»Was machst du bei Frank während wir Unterricht haben? Und die ganze Nacht...?«, fragte ich verwirrt.

»Er ist mein Freund. Darf ich nicht bei ihm sein?«, fragte sie gereizt zurück und ich hob abwehrend meine Hände. Ich hatte keine Lust schon wieder mit ihr zu streiten.

»Ich frage dich doch nur wo du warst Alice.«, antwortete ich ihr in einem – wie ich hoffte – ruhigen Tonfall.

»Und ich habe dir nur geantwortet.«, antwortete die Braunhaarige patzig, bevor sie sich umdrehte und die Badezimmertür hinter sich zufallen lies.

Ich seufzte. Der Tag fing ja schon sehr toll an!

Ich wusste, ich würde Alice noch ausquetschen bis sie mir erzählte was los war. Das konnte ja nicht sein, dass sie einfach so verschwand und mich dann noch blöd anzickte, aber zuerst stand das Date mit James an.

Wir trafen uns im Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum. Ich hatte James Pulli dabei, den er mir vergangenen Montag gegeben hatte, weil ich völlig durchnässt gewesen war.

»Hey Lily.«, begrüßte er mich.

»Hey James.«, antwortete ich und blieb vor ihm stehen. Ich war mir unsicher ob ich ihn umarmen sollte, oder die Hand schütteln, oder einfach gar nichts tun. Ich sah ihn an und hatte das Gefühl nicht dafür geeignet zu sein mit ihm auszugehen. Ich hatte einfach keine Ahnung wie die reichen Menschen ein Date verbrachten, was man da tun musste, was ich sagen durfte und was gar nicht ging.

»Eh,, ich hab hier deinen Pulli.«, sagte ich schließlich lahm und streckte ihm meinen Pulli entgegen.  
»Danke. Ich bring ihn schnell hoch, ja?«, antwortete James und verschwand auch sofort um die Treppe nach oben zu gehen die scheinbar in die Schlafsäle der Jungs führte.

Als er ein paar Minuten später wieder kam, glaubte ich zu sehen, dass er eine andere Krawatte trug. Aber ich war mir nicht richtig sicher, vielleicht hatte er auch schon zuvor die rote Krawatte zu dem weißen Hemd getragen.

»Also, wollen wir?«, mir fiel auf, dass auch James ungewöhnlich nervös wirkte, was mich aber in keinster Weise entspannte.

Während wir nach Hogsmeade liefen redeten wir kaum ein Wort miteinander. Nur das übliche _»Wie geht es dir?« - »Gut und dir?« - »Mir auch.«_

Das Cafee welches James für unser Date ausgesucht hatte, befand sich in einer Seitenstraße und schien die Anlaufstelle für frisch verliebte Pärchen zu sein. Schon von außen konnte ich sehen, dass es absolut nicht mein Geschmack war. Es war Pink. Überall war es Pink. Schon die Fassada war Pink gestrichen und in roten Buchstaben prangte der Name des Caffees über der Tür: _''Madam Puddifoots''_

Abgesehen davon, dass sich das Rot der Schrift furchtbar mit dem ansonsten komplett pinken Haus biss, fand ich auch den Namen schrecklich, Ich wusste beim besten Willen nicht wieso James ausgerechnet so ein Caffee aussuchte. Es war doch offensichtlich, dass es für die Frauen gedacht war und ich gehörte definitiv nicht zu dem Typ Frau der so was toll fand – ich hatte eigentlich gedacht, dass das James klar war.

»Madam Puddifoots.«, laß ich den Namen des Caffees laut vor, um die Stille die zwischen Jame s und mir entstanden war zu durchbrechen. »Sieht... interessant aus.«

Drinnen war das Caffee noch Pinker als von außen. Die Bedienung – ein blondes Mädchen welches kaum älter war als wir selbst – trug ein pinkes Kleid mit roten Herzchen und dazu pinke, hochhackige Sandaletten. Der Boden war ein pinker Teppich, die Wände Pink gestrichen. Überall hingen Bilder von verliebten Pärchen – alle mit pinken Bilderrahmen und pinken Fotoeffekten. Die Tische hatten blassrosane Tischdecken mit roten Kerzen und einer Vase in der pinke Rosen steckten.

Gäste waren hier kaum. Entweder war das Caffee tatsächlich nicht sehr beliebt oder die Hauptbetriebszeit befand sich um eine andere Uhrzeit. Vielleicht irgendwann wenn keiner mehr nüchtern war und es sowieso egal war wie die Umgebung aussah.

Das einzige Pärchen das ich erkannte, waren Narcissa Black und Lucius Malfoy. Ich muss gestehen, den Malfoy erkannte ich nur daran, dass er wie alle Malfoys weißblonde Haare hatte und ich eben wusste, dass er der Freund von Narcissa war.

Als James und ich uns setzten kam die Bedienung regelrecht angehüpft und überschüttete uns mit einer Ladung von Herzchenförmigen Konfetti in sämtlichen pink und rot Tönen.

»Willkommen bei Madam Paddifoots!«, flötete sie und stellte sich so hin, das James einen perfekten Ausblick auf ihre Brüste hatte, von denen in dem knappen Kleid viel zu viel zu sehen war. »Wir sehen es als unsere Aufgabe an, junge Pärchen Glücklich zu machen. Mein Name ist Rosalynn und ich bin Heute für euch zuständig. Ruft mich einfach wenn ihr irgendetwas braucht!«, sie gab uns eine Karte und verschwand dann, aufreizend mit ihrem Hintern wackelnd. Unwillkürlich fragte ich mich, ob das Caffee nicht eher dafür zuständig war Beziehungsprobleme zu entwickeln.

Erstaunlicherweise ignorierte James die Aufreizende Art von Rosalynn, er sah ihr noch nichtmal hinterher als sie ging. Und das tat sogar Lucius Malfoy, da war ich mir sicher.

»Also, was willst du?«, fragte James und lächelte mich vorsichtig an. Ich sah ihn an. Er hatte noch Konfetti in den Haaren und ich würde beinahe sagen, er wirkte fast unglücklich, dass er hier saß. Aber da war er jetzt selbst Schuld! Immerhin hatte ermich nach einem Date gefragt und nicht andersherum.

»Ehm.«, antwortete ich vage. Ich hatte keine Ahnung was es hier gab »Entscheide einfach du.«

James suchte für uns ein _''Turteltäubchen Frühstück''_ aus, was aus drei Croissants, zwei Brötchen, jeder Menge Nutella, einer großen Tasse Tee – aus der wir scheinbar zusammen trinken sollten – und zwei Gläsern Orangensaft bestand.

Ich hatte Heute noch nichts gegessen und in den letzten Wochen so wenig zu mir genommen, dass ich dankbar zugriff. Der Geschmack der Nutella erinnerte mich daran, dass ich in Zukunft definitiv wieder mehr essen musste.

Ehrlich gesagt, hätte ich weniger gegessen, wenn James und ich mehr geredet hätten. Aber so war es einfach eine total komische Situation. Wir saßen uns gegenüber, ich aß eines der Brötchen und zwei der Croissants, sah James kaum an und hatte keine Ahnung was ich sagen sollte. Ich wollte es nicht vermasseln, nicht direkt jetzt am Anfang.

Nur einmal kurz kam mir der Gedanke, dass James es abstoßend finden könnte wie viel ich aß, aber es war mir egal.

Genauso wenig wie ich einen Versuch unternahm ein Gespräch zu beginnen, machte es auch James. Es war, als wüsste keiner von uns so Recht was wir sagen sollten, aus Angst den anderen zu langweilen. Auf diese Art und Weise langweilten wir uns allerdings auch.

Es war grade Mal früher Nachmittag als wir uns auf den Weg zurück zum Schloss machten. James nahm meine Hand, aber vermutlich nur, weil man das bei einem Date eben so machte.

»Es war wirklich schön Heute Lily.«, sagte er zu mir als wir im Gemeinschaftsraum standen.

»Ja. Finde ich auch.«, antwortete ich lächelnd.

»Schade, dass du Hausaufgaben machen musst. Ich wäre gerne noch länger geblieben.«

»Ja ich auch. Aber Schule geht nun mal vor.«

Und dann lief ich auch schon die Stufen hinauf die in meinen Schlafsaal führten. Natürlich war das mit den Hausaufgaben nur eine Ausrede gewesen. Ich hatte die seltsame Situation mit James in einem pinken Caffee nicht länger ausgehalten. Und ehrlich gesagt schien er über meinen Vorschlag zurück zum Schloss zu gehen eher erleichtert als enttäuscht.

»Es war grauenvoll!«, rief ich als ich den Schlafsaal betrat. Ich nahm an, dass er leer sein würde, doch das war er nicht.

Alice saß weinen auf ihrem Bett.

»Alice!«, rief ich im nächsten Moment erschrocken aus. »Was ist denn los?«, ich setzte mich zu ihr aufs Bett und legte tröstend einen Arm um ihre Schulter.

Alice schluchzte und weinte und ich war einfach für sie da, bis sie sich langsam beruhigt hatte.

»Und jetzt erzähl mal was passiert ist.«, forderte ich sie mit sanfter Stimme auf. Abgesehen davon, dass ich verdammt neugierig war, half es mir selbst immer wenn ich über die Sache redete die mich so traurig machte. Oft merkte man dann, dass es doch nicht so sehr zum verzweifeln war.

»Meine Mum.«, flüsterte Alice mit erstickter Stimme »Meine Mum ist Tod.«

_**Vorschau:** Nächstes Mal geht es um Alices Mum und neue sowie alte Projekte._

»Meine Mum.«, flüsterte Alice mit erstickter Stimme »Meine Mum ist tot.«

Eine Sekunde lang konnte ich nicht anders als sie Fassungslos anstarren.

»Deine Mum ist tot?«, fragte ich erschrocken. Ich hatte Alice Mutter nie kennengelernt, aber ich wusste, dass es niemals einfach sein würde, ein Elternteil zu verlieren. Alice nickte und erneut kullerten Tränen ihre Wangen hinunter. »Aber wie ist das passiert?«, Im selben Moment merkte, dass das womöglich nicht grade einfühlsam war.

»Montag kam Dumbledore zu mir«, begann Alice zu erzählen. »Sie ist an einer Überdosis Tabletten gestorben, heißt es.«, Alice schluchzte wieder auf und ich nahm sie fest in Arm.

Ich wusste nicht was ich sagen sollte. Dass die Mutter einer Freundin gestorben war, war für mich das erste Mal und ich hatte Alice Mum noch nicht einmal gekannt. Jetzt war sie tot, gestorben an einer Überdosis Tabletten. Hatte sie sich selbst umgebracht?

Wenigstens ergab Alice' seltsames Verhalten der letzten Woche endlich einen Sinn. Nicht, dass ich das jetzt super gut fände, lieber wäre es mir, wenn ich keinen Sinn in ihrem Verhalten gesehen hätte und ihre Mutter immer noch am Leben wäre.

»Die Ärzte sagen, dass es nicht klar ist ob sie sich selbst umgebracht hat.«, Alice schluchzte wieder laut auf als sie meine unausgesprochene Frage beantwortete. »Sie war ungefähr schon einen Tag tot als das Dienstmädchen sie fand.«

Mehr konnte mir Alice nicht erzählen. Ich wagte es nicht nach ihrem Vater zu fragen, nach sechs Wochen auf Hogwarts wusste ich, dass normale Familienverhältnisse wie sie bei mir Zuhause üblich waren, hier nicht grade zur Norm gehörten. Natürlich bedeutete dies nicht zwangsläufig, dass keine Liebe in den Familien vorhanden war, es war einfach anders als bei mir.

Irgendwann, als es eigentlich Zeit war zu Abend zu essen, packte ich den Laptop aus, der die letzten Wochen ganz unten in meinem Koffer gelegen hatte und Alice und ich sahen uns »Das Schicksal ist ein Mieser Verräter« an. Einfach weil wir beide einen Grund zum weinen brauchten, der nichts mit unserem eigenen Leben zu tun hatte.

Den Sonntag verbrachten Alice und ich mit Lernen. Wir achteten ziemlich genau darauf das Thema Tod zu umgehen, was dazu führte, dass ich Alice in jeder Einzelheit von dem Date mit James berichtete. Der Bericht dauerte glücklicherweise nicht allzu lange und so konnten wir uns die restliche Zeit damit befassen wie ich James am besten aus dem Weg gehen könnte, ohne dass es unfreundlich wirkte. Eine gute Lösung fanden wir dafür allerdings nicht.

Zum Glück war es nicht besonders schwer ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen, James schien seinerseits nicht so erpicht darauf mit mir zu reden. Er richtete nicht einen witzigen Spruch an mich, was nicht nur mich verwunderte.

Als ich beim Mittagessen am Montag genau dann aufstand, als James mit seinen Freunden zu Alice und mir an den Tisch kam, sagte James kein Wort zu mir. Sirius hingegen sah seinen Freund besorgt an und fragte: »Alles klar bei dir James? Du hattest ein Date mit dem Mädel und sagst ihr danach nicht mal Hallo?«, daraufhin murmelten James und ich beschämt eine Begrüßung und ich machte mich aus dem Staub.

Natürlich stimmte ich Sirius zu, James Verhalten war wirklich seltsam, aber das war lange kein Grund dafür, dass sich Sirius da einmischen musste. Letztendlich war es immer noch unser eigenes Problem und ich konnte nun wirklich nicht behaupten, dass es mich groß störte.

Die Bibliothek war um diese Zeit noch leerer als sonst, soweit ich das beurteilen konnte, war ich der einzige Mensch weit und breit.

Ich nutzte die Ruhe das Bild von Alice und Severus weiter zu malen. Unglücklicherweise wurde Severus immer schlimmer und sah mehr und mehr wie ein Bösewicht aus einem schlecht gezeichneten Cartoon für Kinder aus.

»Was ein scheiß!«, murmelte ich leise und erschrak, als ich eine Antwort bekam.

»Ich finde du triffst ihn ganz gut!«, Als ich aufblickte stand Remus mir gegenüber. Ich hatte ihn nicht kommen gehört.

»Ehm... danke?«, antwortete ich unsicher ob das nun ein Kompliment für meine Zeichenkünste oder eine Beleidigung für Severus war.

Remus lachte und setzte sich auf einen freien Stuhl am Tisch. »Probier doch mal James zu malen.«

Einen Moment weiß ich nicht was ich sagen soll, angesichts dieser Dreistheit indirekt zu behaupten, dass ich James liebte. Es war die Direktheit und die Wahrheit seiner Worte die mich verletzte.

»Du spinnst doch.«, sagte ich empört und machte mich daran meine Bleistifte einzupacken.

Remus griff nach meinen Händen und zwang mich ihn anzusehen.

»Entschuldige Lily, ich wollte dich nicht verletzten.«, sagte er ernst. Ich schnaubte empört.

»Sind alle Jungs so? Denken erst, nachdem es bereits passiert ist!«, ich musste mich irren, aber ich glaubte Remus amüsiert Lächeln zu sehen.

»Es tut mir wirklich leid Lily.«, Remus klang doch auch ein kleines bisschen genervt, aber ich rechnete es ihm hoch an, dass er weder lachte, noch aus Verteidigung anfing seinerseits mich schlecht zu machen. Ich seufzte also ergeben auf.

»Nagut. Aber James male ich trotzdem nicht.«, erwiderte ich, immer noch ein kleines bisschen patzig.

Diesmal lachte Remus. »Ist schon okay, das sollst du ja auch gar nicht.«

Ich nickte und musste unweigerlich schmunzeln.

»Aber wegen James«, begann Remus und schaute plötzlich wieder ernst »Ich wollte nochmal mit dir über ihn reden... über euch.«

Ich sah Remus verständnislos an. »Okay?«

Remus holte tief Luft, es erschien mir beinahe, als ob es ihm schwer fallen würde, das kommende zu sagen. »James ist mein Bester Freund.«, begann er und mir schwante böses »Tu ihm bitte nicht weh, das würde dir hinterher nur leid tun.«

»Oh Gott.«, rutschte es mir raus »Nicht dein Ernst? Ich dachte sowas sagt man zu den Typen!«

Remus Blick hätte mich töten können, wenn das möglich gewesen wäre. »James liegt wirklich viel an dir, und ich möchte nicht, dass du ihn verletzt weil du ihn nur ausnutzt. Ich kenne die Mädchen hier und ich weiß was Megan ihm angetan hat. Glaub mir Lily, du willst nicht diejenige sein, die ihm erneut das Herz bricht.«

»Wieso glaubst du sollte ich James verletzten wollen?«, fragte ich Remus verletzt.

Remus sah mich lange an bevor er antwortete: »Ich glaube nicht, dass du einen bewussten Plan dazu hast, aber wenn du es nicht ernst mit ihm meinst, dann lass ihn bitte ganz in Ruhe.«

Ich war sprachlos.

Da sollte mir einer erzählen es würde keine Gleichberechtigung herrschen.

»Du solltest vielleicht lieber James sagen, dass er mir nicht weh tun soll!«, erwiderte ich entrüstet »sein Ruf als Herzensbrecher ist doch in ganz Hogwarts bekannt.«

Remus rollte mit den Augen und begann plötzlich zu grinsen.

»Ich weiß nicht wo euer Problem liegt Lily, ist es nicht total offensichtlich dass ihr aufeinander steht? Wieso ist euer Date dann bitte der reinste Flop gewesen?«, fragte er mich auf eine direkte Art und Weise die mir ganz und gar nicht gefiel.

Unwillkürlich lief ich rot an. James erzählte von unserem Date? Und empfand es als Flop? Oder war das jetzt Remus interpretation dazu gewesen?

»Unser Date war ein ganz normales Date.«, verteidigte ich uns automatisch.

Remus lachte »Dann hattest du noch kein besonders gutes Date.«

»Was geht dich das eigentlich an?«

»Nichts.«, Remus hob abwehrend die Hände, immer noch breit grinsend »Du hast Recht, das ist eure Sache!«, und damit stand er auf und verschwand wieder aus der Bibliothek.

Ich blieb völlig verwirrt und auch ein bisschen wütend zurück. Remus Lupin gehörte also zu der Sorte Mensch, die ihre Freunde beschützen wollte? Und ich durfte James nicht verletzten? Bedeutete das, dass er es ernst mit mir meinte? Aber was wenn nicht? Was wenn ich wie ein dummes Huhn ihm nachlaufen würde und am Ende selbst diejenige wäre, die verletzt würde?

Ich wollte das nicht, soviel stand für mich fest.

Es fiel mir nicht schwer die Gedanken an James aus meinem Kopf zu verbannen, zumindest für die nächsten Stunden, denn Alice hatte erneut einen emotionalen Zusammenbruch als ein Artikel im Internet erschien, der den Tod von Alice Mutter verkündete:

_**Jessica Prewett begeht Selbstmord?!**_

_Das Dienstmädchen zittert, die Tochter ist erschüttert und der Ehemann noch immer auf den Philippinen. Jessica Prewett, gefeierte Fernsehmoderatorin, wurde vergangene Woche tot in ihrem Apartment aufgefunden. Experten sprechen von einer Überdosis Schlaftabletten, doch wer hat der hübschen Blondine die Tabletten zugeführt?_

_''Der letzte Arztbesuch liegt Monate zurück, ich wüsste niemanden der ihr eine höhere Dosis empfohlen haben könnte.'', äußerte sich das Dienstmädchen auf unsere Nachfragen hin. Bestätigt dies die Annahme, dass sie sich selbst umgebracht hat?_

_Bereits die letzten zwei Jahre lief es in Jessica Prewetts Leben nicht mehr so gut wie zuvor. Laut Aussage ihres Mannes (Neal) gab sie nur noch das Geld aus, welches er anschaffte. Auch sein derzeitiger Aufenthalt auf den Philippinen ist geschäftlicher Natur und dient nur dem Wohl der gemeinsamen Tochter Alice, die Hogwarts besucht, eine Schule für schwererziehbare Kinder._

_Jessica Prewett hinterlässt ihrem Mann also nicht nur ein Pubertierendes Kind, sondern auch einen Berg Schulden, den es zu finanzieren gilt. Die Geschäfte auf den Philippinen kann Neal jetzt auch vergessen, wegen der Beerdigung am kommenden Sonntag muss er die tropischen Inseln vorzeitig verlassen._

»Was glauben die eigentlich wer sie sind? Meinen Reporter sie könnten jeden Scheiß schreiben ohne Handfeste Beweise?! Was steht da drinne was wirklich stimmt? NICHTS! Alles beruht nur auf Vermutungen und Spekulationen! Eine Schule für Schwererziehbare? Das ist ja wohl die Höhe! Hogwarts ist eine Künstler-Elite Schule! Diese Deppen von Reportern könnten nicht eine Unterrichtsstunde hier finanzieren-«

»Ist gut Alice!«, unterbrach ich meine Freundin in einem eindringlich-flüsternden Ton. Ich befand mich noch immer in der Bibliothek, nun aber mit meinem HTC One am Ohr. Ich befürchtete, dass Madam Pince – die Bibliothekarin – Alice durch das Telefon hören könnte. »Wir wissen es beide Besser und selbst die anderen Schüler von Hogwarts sollten schlau genug sein, zu durchschauen, dass der Artikel auf einem großen Haufen Lügen basiert.«

»Das glaubst DU!«, rief Alice aufgebracht und scheinbar dem heulen nahe »Eben hat mich so ein kleines Mädchen total böse angestarrt und eine Hufflepuff aus der Klasse unter uns hat gefragt wie es auf meiner Schule so ist! Die haben wirklich keine Ahnung vom Leben!«

Ich wusste im ersten Moment nicht was ich sagen sollte. Gab es wirklich Menschen die nicht kapierten, dass sie grade nach Hogwarts gingen und das eben keine Schule für schwererziehbare Jugendliche war? Oder zumindest musste man doch kapieren, dass Alice hier zur Schule ging und nicht gleichzeitig woanders sein konnte.

»Ich bin gleich bei dir Alice.«, sagte ich schließlich und legte auf.

Zehn Minuten später saßen Alice, Megan, Clarisse und ich im Schlafsaal und hielten eine Kriesensitzung ab. Es lief vielleicht nicht immer alles Rund zwischen uns und Megan und Clarisse blieben eben doch ziemlich Oberflächlich, aber so etwas griff nicht nur Alice an sondern unseren ganzen Schlafsaal, und das liesen wir uns nicht gefallen.

Zuerst wir alles was in dem Artikel stand und gelogen war. Es war eine ganze Menge und am Ende blieb nur noch das übrig:

''Jessica Prewett, ehemalige Fernsehmoderatorin starb an einer Überdosis Schlaftabletten. Zurück bleiben Ehemann Neal und Tochter Alice. Die Beerdigung findet kommenden Sonntag statt.''

Ich hatte vorsichtig nach den Schulden gefragt, aber Alice hatte mir ziemlich überzeugend erklärt, dass Schulden bei jedem Todesfall erfunden wurden um die zurückgebliebenen noch ärmer dastehen zu lassen.

»Viele verstehen den Verlust eines geliebten Menschen erst dann, wenn er Verlust von Geld bedeutet.«, erklärte auch Megan, als sei es das normalste auf der Welt. Ich war eher schockiert von dieser Tatsache.

»Wenn die Menschen hier so Oberflächlich sind, dann sollte es auch nicht schwer sein sie davon zu Überzeugen, dass der Artikel größter Misst war.«, antwortete ich mit Zynismus in der Stimme.

»Solange du ihnen eine gute Geschichte lieferst mit Sicherheit.«, antwortete Clarisse und ich konnte nicht umhin die Verachtung in ihrer Stimme zu bemerken. Sie fühlte sich der Hogwarts-Elite-Gemeinschafts einfach zu angehörig.

»Dann liefern wir ihnen eine gute Geschichte!«, ging ich nicht auf den Unterton in ihrer Stimme ein, sondern lies viel mehr taten walten.

Es war vielleicht etwas auffällig, dass wir alle vier weder zu Literatur noch zu Musik gingen, aber immerhin hatten wir zum Abendessen einen eigenen Artikel geschrieben, den wir nur noch an die Schüler bringen mussten.

Der Artikel war zwar ein Haufen ausgedachter Lügengeschichten, aber immerhin würde er von Alice ablenken und schadete niemandem persönlich (außer vielleicht dem Reporter, der den Artikel über Jessica Prewett geschrieben hatte).

Beim Abendessen zeigten wir zum ersten Mal seit ich hier war richtige Gemeinschaft. Alice ging es scheiße, also waren wir als ihr Schlafsaal ihre Familie und somit dafür verantwortlich sie vor den bösen Blicken der anderen Schüler zu schützen. Ich möchte ja nicht angeben, aber ich behaupte mal, dass Mgean, Clarisse und ich eine ziemlich gute Kombination waren um andere Schüler einzuschüchtern.

Wir schafften es sogar, dass Natalie Spinnet eingeschüchtert die große Halle verließ, nachdem wir sie – nicht grade freundlich – darauf hingewiesen hatten,, dass Alice wohl mehr Talent besaß als sie, und mit Sicherheit keine Hilfe von ihrer Mami brauchte, so wie Natalie es behauptete.

Nach dem Abendessen schafften wir es dann unseren eigenen Artikel an alle Schüler weiter zu leiten. Alice hatte – dank ihrer Stelle als Vertrauensschülerin – zugriff zu dem Email-Verteiler und das nutzten wir eiskalt aus.

Dafür, dass wir uns ziemlich Siegessicher fühlten, begann der Dienstag aber alles andere als mit einem Sieg.

Zuerst beschwerte sich Professor Flitwick, dass wir am Vortag nicht im Musikunterricht gewesen waren. Natürlich fiel uns auf die Schnelle keine gute Ausrede ein (Zu sagen, dass wir shoppen waren war wirklich die schlechteste Idee die Clarisse je hatte). Als das beschweren endlich ein Ende hatte, verkündete uns der kleine Professor was wir verpasst hatten: Innerhalb der nächsten drei Wochen müssten wir ein Duett einstudieren und am Ende vor der gesamten Schule vortragen. Und als ob das noch nicht genug Strafe wäre, hatte uns Professor Flitwick direkt in Pärchen eingeteilt, deren Stimmen seiner Meinung nach gut Harmonieren würden. Mein Partner war James.

Nun ist es nicht so, dass ich eine Herausforderung nicht annehmen würde, oder dass ich immer sofort behaupte, etwas nicht zu können, aber Musikalisch begabt war ich wirklich nicht. Ich hatte andere Stärken, denen ich mir immer bewusst war, aber Singen konnte ich schlichtweg einfach nicht. James hingegen war der Front-Sänger der Schulband, er konnte verdammt gut singen.

Ich war sowas von Aufgeschmissen und war mir dessen sehr Bewusst. Professor Flitwick hätte Clarisse mit James einteilen sollen, die konnte wenigstens singen! Aber Clarisse hatte das Glück – oder Pech – einen Hufflepuff abbekommen zu haben.

»Was soll ich denn jetzt machen?«, jammerte ich Alice voll als wir den Klassenraum verließen »Ich hör doch nicht mal ob ich den richtigen Ton treffe oder nicht!«

»Ruhig bleiben und üben! Ich bin mir sicher Clarisse hilft dir wenn du sie fragst.«

Tat sie auch. Mittwoch Nachmittag verbrachte ich mit Clarisse in einem leeren Klassenzimmer und übte eifrig zu singen. Ehrlich gesagt traute ich mich nur deshalb, mich vor Clarisse zu blamieren, weil die Vorstellung dies vor James tun zu müssen so fürchterlich war, dass ich es eben vorzog mich vor ihr zum Affen zu machen.

Der Donnerstag hielt die nächste Überraschung für uns bereit. Oder besser gesagt war es Professor Roberts, der Ankündigte, dass die Engelsstatuen die wir in Bildhauerei gemacht hatten, am nächsten Tag mit einer Spektakulären Bühnenshow vorgestellt werden sollten.

Ich vergaß also das Duett und geriet gemeinsam mit den anderen 12.-Klässlern in Panik wegen der Statuen. Professor Roberts scheuchte uns die Doppelstunde am Donnerstag und auch die Einzelstunde am Freitag hin und her, befahl uns, dass wir am Abend weiß tragen mussten und nahm uns jegliche Freizeit indem er uns auch noch Auftrug einen Aufsatz über unsere Statue zu schreiben.

Am Abend des Freitags lieh ich mir ein strahlend weißes Kleid von Clarisse, weiße Pumps von Alice und eine Silberne Kette von Megan. Ich fühlte mich schrecklich deshalb, aber weiß gehörte als allerletztes zu meiner Garderobe, erst Recht nichts schickes.

Die Vorführung unser Engelsstatuen war am Ende nicht so spektakulär wie der Professor es gerne gehabt hätte, was vor allem daran lag, dass die meisten unsere Statuen mehr schlecht als recht aussahen.

Trotzdem endete der Abend noch schön, zumindest in meinen Augen.

Die Marauder spielten heute nur ein einziges Lied und verdienten sich damit den Respekt von Alice, Megan, Clarisse und mir.

»Dieses Lied ist für Jessica Prewett. Sie war _Far too Young to Die!_«


	8. 08 Boulevard Of Broken Dreams

**Boulevard of Broken Dreams**

Es schmerzte mich Alice traurig zu sehen. Es war die eine Sache, dass ich es kaum nachvollziehen konnte wie sehr es für sie schmerzen musste, dass ihre Mutter tot war. Aber die andere Sache war, dass sie tot-unglücklich wirkte und ich nicht wusste, was ich dagegen tun konnte. Obwohl die anderen Schüler sie mittlerweile mit dem gehörigen Respekt behandelten, ging sie jedem aus dem Weg und schien ein schlechtes Gewissen zu haben wenn sie traurig war. Ich versuchte mein bestes sie aufzuheitern und Alice wiederum versuchte ihr bestes sich nichts anmerken zu lassen.

Einen Tag vor der Beerdigung, dem Tag nachdem wir unsere Engelsstatuen vorstellen mussten, wurde Alice von einer schwarzen Limousine abgeholt. Gemeinsam mit Frank fuhr sie zu sich nach Hause um am nächsten Tag auf die Beerdigung ihrer Mutter gehen zu können.

Ich glaube wir waren alle dankbar dafür, dass Frank für sie da war und auf sie aufpasste, er schien ihr wirklich gut zu tun.

Ich selbst verbrachte den Samstag entspannt im Schlafsaal. Megan und Clarisse wollten mich zwar dazu überreden, mit ihnen nach Hogsmeade zu gehen, aber meine Lust auf Shopping hielt sich definitiv in Grenzen, zumal ich sowieso kein Geld mehr hatte.

Es war bereits Sonntagmorgen als mir auffiel, dass ich in nur wenigen Stunden meine Eltern wieder sehen würde. Nur kurze Zeit später, beim Frühstück, fiel mir auch ein, dass meine Eltern immer noch dachten, ich sei mit James zusammen.

Die Folge meiner Erkenntnis war, dass ich die Cornflakes die mir grade ein Kellner bringen wollte, direkt wieder zurückgehen lies und mich auf den Weg machte James zu finden. Den gesamten Vormittag brachte ich damit zu ihn zu suchen um ihn anzuflehen meinen Eltern noch einmal etwas vorzuspielen. Es war mir zwar verdammt unangenehm nach unserem Date, doch mir blieb nichts anderes übrig.

Als es Zeit fürs Mittagessen wurde und mein Magen knurrte gab ich niedergeschlagen auf und setzte mich auf die Marmortreppe um auf meine Eltern zu warten. Missmutig versuchte ich zum bestimmt zehnten Mal James auf seinem Handy zu erreichen, doch er ging nicht ran.

»Verdammte scheiße.«, fluchte ich.

»Was ist los, Evans?«, fragte da auf einmal eine Stimme und Sirius Black setzte sich neben mich.

»Ach ich suche nur James und er ist unauffindbar! Geht nicht mal ans Handy!«, plapperte ich munter drauf los, ehe ich mir der Tatsache bewusst wurde, dass Sirius der beste Freund von James war und mit Sicherheit genau wie Remus wusste, dass das Date ein Flop war und er sich fragen würde, weshalb ich ihn suchte.

Sirius schien aber gar nicht so überrascht. Er grinste nur wissend, als sei ihm genau klar, weshalb ich James so dringend suchte.

»Er ist mit seinen Eltern in Hogsmeade.«, erzählte er mir und sah kurz auf sein Handy »Allerdings sollten sie gleich wieder da sein.«

Ich seufzte erleichtert auf, »Gott sei dank!«

Doch meine Dankbarkeit war nicht von langer Dauer, denn meine Eltern betraten die Eingangshalle. Zuerst dachte ich, dass sie Petunia Zuhause gelassen hatten, doch sie betrat ebenfalls die Schule, am Arm von Walross-Vernon.

Meine Schwester und der dicke Business-Mann gaben ein seltsames Paar ab. Die eine so dürr, dass sie zu zerbrechen drohte und der andere so fett, dass man ihn durch die Gegend rollen konnte. Natürlich übertreibe ich, aber der Kontrast von beiden war doch deutlich zu sehen.

»Deine Eltern?«, fragte Sirius auch prompt und nickte in ihre Richtung.

»Jap. Meine Eltern und meine 'nette' große Schwester.«, antwortete ich leidend »Ich werde sie wohl mal begrüßen müssen.«, und mit den Worten verabschiedete ich mich von Sirius um mich der Hölle zu stellen.

»Hey Mum! Hey Dad!«, begrüßte ich meine Eltern mit einem gefakten Lächeln auf den Lippen. Petunia und Walross-Vernon beschloss ich einfach zu ignorieren, fiel ja sowieso keinem auf.

»Lily Schatz!«, rief meine Mutter begeistert und schloss mich in ihre Arme »Geht es dir gut? Ich habe das Gefühl du hast abgenommen, isst du denn genug?«

Mit einem Schlag schaffte es meine Mutter, dass ich mich noch unwohler fühlte. Ich hatte tatsächlich in den letzten vier Wochen einiges an Gewicht verloren und trug auch jetzt eine Leggings die mir Alice geschenkt hatte und dazu ein Bauchfreies T-Shirt und meine Lederjacke. Es war nicht wirklich das beste Outfit für Ende Oktober, aber in Hogwarts liefen nun einmal alle Mädchen so herum. Von Petunia brauch ich da gar nicht erst reden, die trug nämlich ein weißes Kleid mit schwarzem Parker und einer Hautfarbenen Strumpfhose. Im Gegensatz zum letzten Besuchstag versuchte sie nun nicht Sexy-Modisch zu sein, sondern Erwachsen und irgendwie Ladylike. Ich fand, dass ihr dieser Style wesentlich besser stand.

»Alles ist bestens Mum!«, log ich meine Mutter an, so wie ich es schon die letzten Wochen über Whats App tat.

»Dann bin ich froh.«, verkündete mir meine Mutter und drückte mich noch einmal, ehe sie mich freiließ, damit auch mein Vater mich umarmen konnte.

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile (In der James übrigens nicht auftauchte), bis wir schließlich gemeinsam in der Großen Halle an einem Tisch saßen. Petunia beschwerte sich durchgehend, dass es zu laut wäre.

Es war tatsächlich ungewöhnlich laut in der großen Halle, was vermutlich daher kam, dass erstaunlich viele der Schüler mit ihren Eltern gemeinsam an einem Tisch saßen. Es war kaum zu übersehen, dass der Besuchstag diesmal wesentlich besuchter war, als vor vier Wochen.

Es überraschte mich irgendwie, dass meine Eltern nicht sofort nachfragten, wo James war, sondern viel lieber davon hörten was wir in den letzten Wochen im Unterricht gemacht hatten. Petunia hielt sich bei unseren Gesprächen jedoch raus, redete dafür aber mit Walross-Vernon. Erstaunlicherweise redete sie dabei mehr, als ich sie je am Stück hatte reden hören.

»Lily-Schatz!«, wurde meine Mutter auf einmal ganz aufgeregt, als sie und mein Vater sich grade einen Eisbecher als Nachtisch bestellt hatten. Der Kellner hatte ganz verdutzt geschaut, es kam nicht häufig vor, dass sich überhaupt jemand Nachtisch bestellte. »Petunia und Vernon haben tolle Neuigkeiten!«

Ich sah unsicher von meiner beinahe hyperventilierenden Mutter zu meiner großen Schwester die mitten in ihrem Satz gestoppt hatte und unsere Mutter ansah, als sei sie grade in Hundekacke getreten.

»Mum!«, schimpfte sie sauer, wandte sich dann aber an mich und ich sah ihr an, dass sie sich doch freute, auf was das Gespräch gefallen war.

»Vernon und ich werden Heiraten.«, verkündete sie stolz, was ich bereits seit Jahren vermutete, und streckte mir dabei ihre Linke Hand entgegen an der ein Ring steckte mit einem so dicken Stein, das daraus mit Sicherheit mehr Ringe hätten gefertigt werden können.

Petunia war zwar grade erst 18 geworden (Wenn ich ihren Geburtstag richtig im Kopf habe), doch es schien niemanden zu stören, dass ihr ein vier Jahre älterer Mann einen Heiratsantrag gemacht hatte.

»Natürlich nicht sofort, erst muss ich die Schule beenden, aber Vernon und ich werden Heiraten!«, ich merkte, dass sie sich wirklich freute und als sie sich zu Vernon umdrehte, sah ich die Liebe mit der sich die beiden ansahen und mir wurde schlecht davon. Nicht von der Liebe, sondern weil mir bewusst wurde, dass die beiden genau das hatten, was ich mir so sehnlichst wünschte. Sie hatten sich, wussten sie könnten einander vertrauen, sie liebten sich. Und jeder sah es.

»Das ist, ähm... wundervoll!«, brachte ich hervor.

Petunia und Vernon sahen sich das restliche Essen über weiter verliebt an und meine Eltern schwärmten davon wie gut das Eis sei, während ich da saß und hart damit zu kämpfen hatte nicht einfach mal eben in Tränen auszubrechen.

»Wo ist eigentlich James?«, fragte mich mein Vater irgendwann, als das Eis schon fast leer war. Ich sah ihn erschrocken an. Beinahe hätte diese Frage ausgereicht um mich zum heulen zu bringen, doch in dem Moment, sah ich James die Große Halle betreten. Er war in Begleitung von zwei Erwachsenen, die offensichtlich seine Eltern sein mussten.

»Er ist bei seinen Eltern.«, antwortete ich und nickte in die Richtung in der sie sich befanden »Ich sag ihm schnell Hallo:« und mit den Worten sprang ich auf und machte mich auf den Weg zu James, bevor mir meine Eltern folgen konnten. Mein Herz klopfte vor Nervosität wie wild und am liebsten wäre ich in meinen Schlafsaal gerannt und hätte mich unter der Bettdecke versteckt bis der Tag vorbei war, aber ich wusste, ich musste das mit James klären.

James redete grade mit seinen Eltern als ich bei ihnen ankam und es tat mir fast leid sie unterbrechen zu müssen.

»Hey James.«, sagte ich vorsichtig und Umarmte ihn, mit dem Wissen, dass meine Eltern, Petunia und Walross-Vernon mir zuschauen würden.

»Lily! Was soll das?«, fragte James empört und schob mich von sich. Es versetzte mir einen Stich im Herzen, aber ich dachte nicht weiter darüber nach, sondern sagte ihm, was mir auf dem Herzen lag.

»Meine Eltern sitzen da drüben und denken immer noch, dass wir zusammen sind.«

»Na und? Das ist doch nicht mein Problem!«, erwiderte James gereizt, aber leise, damit seine Eltern ihn nicht hörten. Vermutlich wollte er, dass sie nur das Beste über ihn dachten.

»Können wir bitte in Ruhe darüber reden, alleine?«, fragte ich ihn einfach gereizt mit einem Seitenblick zu seinen Eltern. Zu meiner Überraschung seufzte James und drehte sich dann zu seinen Eltern um:

»Mom, Dad. Ich muss kurz mit Lily etwas klären, sucht euch doch schon mal einen Platz, ich komme gleich nach.« und dann nahm er mich bei der Hand und zog mich regelrecht aus der Halle. In einem Abgelegenen Flur – in der Nähe der nun ungenutzten Schlafsäle für Neuankömmlinge – blieben wir endlich stehen.

»Also? Was genau ist los?«, fragte James und er wirkte nun weniger gereizt, als in der Gegenwart seiner Eltern.

»Meine Eltern sind hier und... und sie denken, dass wir zusammen sind.«, erklärte ich ihm »Noch vom letzten Besuchstag, weißt du noch?«, ich wurde rot beidem Gedanken daran, wie oft James und ich uns geküsst hatten. Es war schon komisch, dass wir uns jetzt aus dem Weg gingen und so gut wie kein Wort mehr miteinander wechselten.

»Ja ich erinner' mich.«, ich sah ihm an, dass er nur mit Mühe ein Grinsen unterdrücken konnte.

»Naja, ich hab ihnen nie die Wahrheit gesagt.«, begann ich nun mein Anliegen klar zu machen »Und... ehmmm...«, ich brach ab. Erinnerungen an den Abend vor vier Wochen kamen hoch. James hatte mich erniedrigt, hatte mir klar gemacht, dass ich nicht besser war als Megan oder Clarisse, hatte behauptet, ich meine es nicht ernst.

_Aber trotzdem hat er gesagt, dass ich gut küsse, _versuchte ich mir Mut zuzusprechen, doch das Gefühl, dass ich ihn anbettelte und aufdringlich war blieb genauso, wie das Gefühl nicht ich selbst zu sein. Auf einmal fühlte ich mich vollkommen unwohl in den Klamotten die ich trug, konnte es nicht glauben, dass ich lieber so frieren tat, anstatt dass ich meine alten Jeans und Pullis wieder anzog.

»Und jetzt willst du, dass ich nochmal deinen Freund spiele?«, half mir James auf die Sprünge.

»Ich... ja schon... aber du musst nicht! Wirklich! Ich kann ihnen auch einfach sagen, dass wir Schluss gemacht haben.«, sagte ich schnell. »Ich will nicht aufdringlich sein! Es wäre echt nicht schlimm, Petunia würde sich mit Sicherheit freuen. So viel Glück auf einmal ist sie gar nicht gewohnt, jetzt wo sie und das Walross sich verlobt haben-«, ich stockte als ich merkte, dass ich viel zu viel redete.

James sah mich amüsiert an.

»Wenn es dir nicht so wichtig ist, verstehst du sicher, dass ich ablehne. Meine Eltern sind ausnahmsweise gekommen.«

Es dauerte eine Weile bis James Worte zu mir durchgesickert waren. Die Abfuhr schien sie Erinnerung an den letzten Besuchstag zu verdrängen und neuen Willen in mir zu wecken.

»Nein! James bitte bitte bitte! Du musst mir Helfen! Das war damals deine Idee! Du kannst doch jetzt nicht sagen, dass du mit dem ganzen aufhörst!«

»Sorry Honey, aber es sind deine Eltern die denken wir seien ein Paar, nicht meine«, er zwinkerte mir zu, als er den Spitznamen benutzte, den er sich vor vier Wochen für mich ausgedacht hatte. Wut begann in mir aufzukochen. Seine Gleichgültigkeit... ich hatte einfach keine Worte dafür.

»Dann erzähl ich meinen Eltern ich hätte dich mit einer anderen erwischt! Und du willst meinen Vater nicht wütend erleben!«, fauchte ich James an. Er lachte.

»Und deine Schwester freut sich noch mehr über die Tatsache, dass ich dich betrogen haben soll.«

Verdammt. Wieso kannte er Petunia bitte so gut?

»Ach halt doch deine Fresse!«, zischte ich sauer »Ich kann ja mal Sirius Black fragen, der ist sich wenigstens nicht zu gut meinen Freund zu spielen und sieht sowieso besser aus! Wenn ich mit ihm ankomme stirbt Tunie vor Neid!«, drohte ich ihm

»Das hast du nicht wirklich gesagt? Du findest dass Sirius besser aussieht als ich?!«, James sah mich ehrlich überrascht und vielleicht auch schon ein kleines bisschen wütend an.

»Oh ja das finde ich! Und ich wette er küsst auch tausendmal besser als du!«

»Niemals!«

»Doch!«

»Du hast ihn doch noch nie geküsst!«

»Das weißt du doch nicht! Vielleicht -«, ich brach ab. Grade noch rechtzeitig. Beinahe hätte ich gesagt _''Vielleicht bin ich ja wie Megan, vielleicht zieh ich deinen Besten Freund dir vor!''_

»Vielleicht was?«, fragte James jetzt skeptisch und sauer.

»Nichts!«, sagte ich schnell und tat dann das dümmste was ich je getan hatte. Ich küsste ihn.

Zuerst dachte ich, er würde mich von sich stoßen, doch dann zog er mich nur noch näher an sich. Der Kuss war nicht grade das, was man unter einem sanften Kuss eines verliebten Pärchens verstand. Er war viel mehr aggressiv, wie ein Kampf und irgendwie war es auch vertraut.

Als wir uns voneinander lösten, atmeten wir beide schwer und sahen uns eine Weile mehr oder weniger geschockt an.

»Vielleicht küsst du doch besser.«, sagte ich schließlich schnippisch um das Schweigen zu brechen. James begann zu lachen und ich stimmte mit ein.

»Das ist das dümmste was du je gesagt hast, Evans!«, sagte er »Aber ich bin gewillt dir zu Helfen. Nur noch dieses eine Mal!«

Ich begann innerlich einen Freudentanz aufzuführen, mein Herz klopfte wie wild und mein Gehirn jubelte wie blöd. Ich würde für die nächsten Stunden die Freundin von James Potter sein.

»Danke.«, sagte ich einfach nur cool nach außen hin.

Als wir Händchenhaltend in die Halle kamen erwartete uns eine Überraschung: Unsere Familien saßen gemeinsam an einem Tisch.

An erster Stelle löste dies zwar das Problem, dass James sich für mich oder seine Eltern entscheiden müsste, aber andererseits brachte es ein neues Problem auf: Seine Eltern waren ziemlich verwirrt, dass sie nichts von unserer Beziehung wussten.

»Mum, Dad, darf ich euch Lily vorstellen: Sie ist meine Freundin.«, waren die ersten Worte die James an seine Eltern richtete als wir den Tisch erreichten »Ich weiß ich habe euch nichts erzählt, aber ich war mir nicht sicher ob das was festes ist.«, in meinen Ohren hörte sich das absolut nicht überzeugend an, aber unsere Eltern und sogar Petunia schienen das zu schlucken.

Hinterher stellte sich heraus, das meine Eltern James Eltern zu sich gewunken hatten und ihnen bereits von uns erzählt hatten. Von einem uns, das es überhaupt nicht gab! Petunia hatte beleidigt daneben gesessen, weil sich James Eltern natürlich nicht dafür interessierten, dass die ältere Schwester der Freundin ihres Sohnes verlobt war. Mit Walross-Vernon sprach folglich auch keiner ein Wort.

Petunias Blick war übrigens köstlich als sie James und mich zusammen sah. Ich küsste ihn vermutlich etwas öfter als nötig und wahrscheinlich auch etwas öfter als angemessen gewesen wäre, immerhin saßen wir in einem Speisesaal, aber ich wollte Petunia demonstrieren was ich hatte und sie nie haben würde. Mal wieder.

Erst hinterher wurde mir bewusst, dass ganz Hogwarts uns zusehen konnte. Erst ein breit grinsender Sirius Black – Sein Gesichtsausdruck schien in ungefähr so etwas zu sagen wie ''Na endlich sind sie zusammen'' – machte mir bewusst, dass nicht nur unsere Eltern denken würden, dass wir zusammen waren.

Wir saßen also ganz schön in der Pampe.

Es war nicht grade so, dass es mich stören würde, dass ganz Hogwarts davon auszugehen schien, dass James und ich zusammen waren. Es war mehr die Tatsache, dass wir es nicht waren die mich störte.

Es war Montag Morgen im Kunstunterricht, als ich es endgültig aufgab nicht in James verliebt zu sein. Die Zeichnung von Alice und Severus nahm mittlerweile Zustände an, dass sogar Professor McGonnagal mich fragte, ob ich in der Zwischenzeit das Bild ausgetauscht hätte. Um das Bild nicht noch mehr zu zerstören begann ich eine neue Zeichnung. Am Anfang wusste ich noch gar nicht worauf ich hinaus wollte, doch irgendwann beugte sich Alice erstaunt zu mir rüber.

»Woah! Das ist ja James!«, sagte sie und als ich meine Zeichnung nun genauer betrachtete, erkannte ich, dass die Person die ich gedankenverloren gezeichnet hatte, tatsächlich eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit James hatte.

»Ich finde es ja hinreisend, dass du eigentlich mich malen wolltest«, fuhr Alice fort »Aber ich sag dir, gib dieses Bild ab! Das hat einfach mehr Charakter!«

»Spinnst du?«, antwortete ich erschrocken »Das Bild ist... überhaupt nicht fertig! Und bis Freitag schaff ich das auch nie im Leben!«

»Vertrau mir einfach!«, antwortete Alice ruhig, ehe sie sich wieder ihrer Zeichnung von Frank zuwandte.

Ich schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Alice hatte sie doch nicht mehr alle.

Am Ende der Stunde hatte sich meine Meinung aber geändert. Das, was eigentlich nur eine blöde Kritzelei werden sollte, entpuppte sich als eine Skizze von James die seine Persönlichkeit beinahe perfekt traf. Er grinste auf dem Bild, wie er es so oft tat, dieses amüsierte, zweideutige Grinsen. Die Augen strahlten und es war mir, als sehe mich dieses Bild direkt an. Die Haare waren natürlich ein bisschen verstrubbelt, so wie er sie eben trug.

Die Zeichnung war zwar nicht perfekt, man konnte sehen, dass es sich viel mehr um eine Skizze handelte, aber Professor McGonnagal bestand darauf, dass ich die Zeichnung von James ausstellen sollte. Es ginge bei dieser Aufgabe darum, die Persönlichkeit eines Menschen zu treffen, und nicht eine perfekte aber emotionslose Skizzze abzugeben.

Ein bisschen peinlich war es mir schon, dass meine Lehrerin dadurch mitbekam, dass ich in James verliebt war. Aber andererseits, dachte doch sowieso ganz Hogwarts wir wären zusammen.

Einzige Erleichterung war, dass James – und nebenbei erwähnt auch Sirius – nicht im Kunstunterricht erschienen waren, was nicht bedeutete, dass sie nicht wach waren.

Ich bekam eine viertel Stunde nachdem der Unterricht begonnen hatte eine SMS von James:

_Wir müssen dringend reden!_

Oh ja! Und wie wir das mussten!

Erst in der Pause kam ich dazu ihm zu antworten, denn Professor McGonnagal beobachtete uns alle genau, da hatte ich keine Chance am Handy etwas zu schreiben.

_Treffen wir uns nach dem Mittagessen am See?_

In Mathe war James wieder da. Ich sollte vielleicht erwähnen, dass Kunst und Mathe ausnahmsweise getauscht wurden, weil Professor McGonnagal einen Ausflug mit einer jüngeren Klasse machen wollte und unsere Stunden deshalb vorgezogen hatte.

»Geht klar!«, James grinste mich an, als er an mir vorbei in den Klassenraum ging. Ich brauchte eine Weile bis ich kapierte, dass er sich auf meine Nachricht bezog.

Das Mittagessen verbrachte ich total nervös mit Alice an einem Tisch in einer der hintersten Ecken. Ich schaufelte mir ausnahmsweise mal wieder eine große, fettige Portion Pommes rein. Nachdem ich die letzten Wochen beinahe Ausschließlich von Salat und Joghurt gelebt hatte, dankte mir mein Körper dies mit neuer Energie.

»Sehe ich auch gut aus? Hätte ich nicht vielleicht lieber etwas anderes anziehen sollen? Alice ich bin nervös!«, jammerte ich ehe ich mir eine neue Gaben Pommes Frites in den Mund schob.  
»Reiß' dich mal ein bisschen zusammen Lily! Das ist kein Date. Und ja du siehst gut aus.«, antwortete mir die Schwarzhaarige lachend.

Ich blieb skeptisch. Ich trug eine meiner eigenen schwarzen Jeans und dazu die Cremefarbene Bluse die ich mir neulich gekauft hatte. Da es mit kurzen Ärmeln im November etwas zu kalt wäre, hatte ich noch meine Lederjacke drüber gezogen. An den Füßen trug ich meine roten Chucks und es war nicht grade so, dass ich mich unwohl fühlte in meiner Kleidung. Es war viel mehr so, dass ich mich wohl fühlte und dadurch gleichzeitig unwohl. Irgendwie schwer zu erklären. Der Style entsprach wieder viel mehr mir selbst, aber das verunsicherte mich etwas, weil ich das Gefühl bekam, dadurch weniger dazu zu gehören und vor allem von James nicht ernst genommen zu werden.

Als mich Alice schließlich davon überzeugt hatte, dass ich nicht nochmal in den Schlafsaal rennen und mich umziehen musste, machte ich mich auf den Weg nach draußen.

James stand bereits am See als ich ankam und verabschiedete sich grade von Sirius und Peter, die ihm scheinbar Gesellschaft geleistet hatten.

»Hey.«, sagte ich schüchtern zur Begrüßung und verschränkte meine Arme, da es ziemlich windig und kalt war.

»Hey.«, erwiederte James und sah unsicher auf den Boden.

Oh wie ich solche Situationen hasste. Ich hatte keine Ahnung was ich sagen sollte, und James schien es nicht anders zu gehen. Ich dachte daran zurück, wie wir uns am Vortag angegiftet hatten und dann geküsst. Ich wurde rot bei dem Gedanken und wollte irgendetwas sagen, mich entschuldigen, dass ich ihn einfach geküsst hatte, doch James kam mir zuvor.

»Also...«, begann er »Was habt ihr in Kunst gemacht?«

Ich starrte ihn zwei Sekunden lang verwirrt an. »Gezeichnet?«, meine Antwort klang wie eine Frage. Ich war völlig verwirrt, hatte James mich nur treffen wollen um das zu fragen? »Wo warst du?«, fügte ich also noch hinzu.

»Hatte keine Lust schon wieder irgendwas malen zu müssen... mein Bild ist fertig.«, erklärte er mir.

»Wen hast du gemalt? Also wenn.. du musst mir das nicht sagen!«, innerlich schlug ich mir gegen den Kopf, dass ich so etwas doofes gefragt hatte. Ich würde es noch früh genug sehen! Am Freitag mussten wir unsere Bilder der gesamten Schule präsentieren.

»Ja klar darfst du. Ich hab die Marauder gemalt.«, James zwinkerte mir zu und ich hatte den Eindruck, dass das Gespräch langsam aber sicher lockerer wurde. »Und wen hast du gefragt?«, wollte er nun auch von mir wissen.

Mein erster Impuls war die Antwort zu verweigern, dann wollte ich die Wahrheit sagen und schließlich antwortete ich: »Alice... sie war die erste Freundin die ich hier hatte.«

Ich verschwieg Severus, ich verschwieg ihn. Er würde noch früh genug sehen wen ich gemalt hatte und immerhin log ich ihn nicht an. Ich verschwieg ihm nur einen wichtigen Teil der Wahrheit.

»Sieht bestimmt super aus.«, sagte James. Ich zuckte Hilflos mit den Schultern.

Eine Weile standen wir uns schwiegend gegenüber.

»Hör mal.«, sagte ich schließlich und holte tief Luft »Wir sollten reden.«

James grinste mich daraufhin frech an »Tun wir doch.«

»Nein«, sagte ich, ein kleines bisschen verärgert, »Ich meine wir sollten wirklich reden. Ich... Ich wollte mich nochmal bedanken, dass du das Gestern gemacht hast. Also meinen Freund gespielt meine ich.«, Es fiel mir verdammt schwer, aber ich schaffte es ihm die gesamte Zeit während ich redete in die Augen zu sehen.

James Grinsen verschwand und wich einem ehrlichen Lächeln.

»Hab ich doch gerne gemacht.«, sagte er »Ich hab dir doch bereits gesagt, dass du echt gut küsst.«

Bei seinen Worten lief ich vermutlich puterrot an und blickte verlegen auf den Boden.

»Du aber auch.«, nuschelte ich leise woraufhin James lachte.

»Was hast du gesagt? Ich konnte dich nicht verstehen.«, provozierte er mich, garantiert mit voller Absicht.

Ich musste unwillkürlich Grinsen und blickte ihn wieder an.

»Ich hab gesagt: Ich hab vergessen wie du küsst, vielleicht magst du mich nochmal daran erinnern?«, ich sah ihn – wie ich hoffte – herausfordernd an.

»Mit dem größten Vergnügen.«, antwortete er und dann küsste er mich.

Mein Herz klopfte wild, als sich seine Lippen auf meine legte. Meine Hände griffen wie automatisch nach ihm, vergruben sich in seinen Haaren. Er zog mich näher zu sich, ich presste mich gegen ihn.

Am Abend lag ich in meinem Bett und musste feststellen, dass wir immer noch nicht wirklich geredet hatten. Ich hatte keine Ahnung ob wir nun zusammen waren oder nicht, ich wusste nur, dass wir es beide mochten uns zu küssen.

Irgendwie erfreute mich dieser Gedanke und ich schlief mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen ein.

Die folgenden Tage trafen James und ich uns immer wieder in den Pausen um zu knutschen. Wir trafen uns heimlich in leeren Klassenzimmern, in Gängen in denen so gut wie nie jemand vorbei kam oder auch in Besenkammern auf dem Weg von einem Unterricht zum nächsten.

Ich erzählte niemandem etwas davon, begann aber wieder meine altern Klamotten anzuziehen, nachdem James mir gesagt hatte, dass er diese wesentlich besser an mir gefunden hatte.

Essen tat ich auch wieder normaler. Zar achtete ich noch darauf, eine gesunde Ernährung beizubehalten, aber das bedeutete auch, dass ich keinem Magerwahn verfiel, so wie es der Großteil der anderen Mädchen tat.

James tat mir in jeder Hinsicht gut. Er erzählte mir, dass ich ihn von Anfang an fasziniert hatte, weil ich anders war als alle anderen und er brachte mich dazu, genau das auch an mir selbst zu schätzen: ich war besonders! Ich war vielleicht kein Model und hatte nicht das Geld um mir andauernd Markenklamotten zu kaufen, aber ich war ich selbst. Und das ist das wichtigste was ein Mädchen haben kann: Zu wissen, man wird so geliebt wie man ist.

Allerdings wusste ich auch, dass meine Zeit mit James begrenzt war. Wir redeten kaum, außer ein paar hastig geflüsterte Worte, waren wir hauptsächlich damit beschäftigt uns zu küssen wenn wir uns trafen, tiefsinnige Gespräche führten wir viel lieber über Whats App.

Ich war Abends noch Stundenlang wach und schrieb mit James und wollte nicht schlafen, aus Angst auch nur eine Sekunde der wertvollen Zeit zu verpassen, aus Angst es könnte ganz schnell wieder vorbei sein.

Nach vier Tagen, am Donnerstag, erzählte ich schließlich Alice davon, während wir in der Bibliothek saßen um unseren Bildern den letzten Schliff zu verpassen.

Seit der Beerdigung ihrer Mutter, war Alice wieder viel besser drauf. Sie schien in gewisser Weise damit abgeschlossen zu haben, allerdings fragte ich mich, wie lange das so war. In Hogwarts hatte sie ja sowieso nie so viel von ihren Eltern gehört, aber spätestens wenn sie über die Ferien nach Hause fahren würde, würde sie feststellen das etwas fehlte. Es tat mir schon weh nur daran zu denken.

»Bitte was Lily?«, reagierte Alice ziemlich entsetzt auf meine Beichte, dass James und ich nichts geklärt, sondern viel mehr alles schlimmer gemacht hatten. »Das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein, dass du dich auf _sowas_ einlässt?!«

»Du hast ja Recht...«, gab ich niedergeschlagen zu »Aber er küsst einfach so verdammt gut!«, ich wusste, dass dies keine vernünftige Begründung war, aber es war die Wahrheit. Er küsste einfach zu gut. Ich konnte nicht anders.

Und vielleicht spielte die Tatsache, dass ich in ihn verliebt war auch eine kleine Rolle.

»Das ist kein Grund!«, verkündete Alice erbost und ein bisschen zu laut, sodass die Bibliothekarin sie böse ansah »Du hörst mir jetzt gut zu Lily! Zuerst einmal möchte ich, dass du James nicht mehr küsst, bis du mit ihm darüber geredet hast, was das zwischen euch ist! Und dann möchte ich, dass du ihn nur dann wieder küsst, wenn er wie ein vernünftiger Mann eine Beziehung mit dir führen kann! Keine halben Sachen, keine Affären und schon gar kein Sex ohne dass ihr zusammen seid!«, sie hörte sich schon fast wie meine Mutter an, mit dem winzigen Unterschied, dass ich mit meiner Mutter über dieses Thema gar nicht reden brauchte, schließlich ging die davon aus, dass James und ich ein glückliches Pärchen wären.

»Okay okay Alice! Ich halte mich von ihm fern.«, antwortete ich und klang dabei wesentlich entschlossener als ich mich fühlte.

Den Kompletten Freitag schaffte ich es sogar ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen. Funktionieren tat dies aber nur, weil ich mein Handy am Abend zuvor mit Absicht nicht an das Ladegerät gehängt hatte und es dafür Morgens im Schlafsaal gelassen hatte. So konnten wir nicht schreiben ob wir uns treffen wollten. Und als James dann beim Mittagessen zu mir kam, weil er etwas mit mir ''besprechen'' wollte, sagte ich ihm, dass ich Alice versprochen hatte, mit ihr noch schnell nach Hogsmeade zu laufen um neue Schuhe zu kaufe

»Schade... aber wir sehen uns dann Heute Abend, ja?«, fragte James und es war so offensichtlich, was er vor hatte, dass ich mich fragte, was Clarisse und Megan dachten, die bei uns am Tisch saßen.

»Natürlich seht ihr euch Heute Abend, und jetzt zisch ab Potter, außer du willst Lily auf ein Date einladen. Dann darfst du bleiben!«, mischte sich Alice ein, ehe ich irgendetwas erwidern konnte. Ich vergrub verzweifelt mein Gesicht in meinen Händen.

»Morgen ins drei Besen?«, nutzte James natürlich die Gelegenheit und als ich ihn wieder ansah grinste er breit.

»Na schön.«, meinte ich »Aber ich nenne es nicht Date, sondern ein Termin um das zu besprechen, was du mit mir besprechen wolltest.«, ich warf Alice neben mir einen wütenden blick zu und James grinste nun noch breiter – wenn das überhaupt möglich war.

»Alles klar.«, und damit war er auch schon verschwunden.

Den Nachmittag verbrachte ich mit den Mädels im Schlafsaal, wobei es einige Zeit brauchte um den anderen zu erklären, dass Alice und ich nicht wirklich vor hatten nach Hogsmeade zu gehen, sondern ich einfach ein bisschen Ruhe brauchte.

Am Abend zog ich wieder mein rotes Glitzerkleid an und kombinierte es diesmal mit meinen roten Chucks und einer ziemlich zerrissenen schwarzen Strumpfhose die ich in der hintersten Ecke meines Schrankes fand. Die Kombination sah nicht besonders hübsch oder was auch immer aus, aber ich fühlte mich darinnen wohl und konnte wohl auch zufrieden sagen, dass es James gefiel.

Wie gewöhnlich saßen die 12.-Klässler aus Gryffindor an einem Tisch und als James gleich zu Beginn aufstand, wegen des Auftritts der Marauder, flüsterte er mir im Vorbeigehen zu:

»Du siehst so sexy aus Heute, Lily.«

Bei seinen Worten bekam ich eine Gänsehaut und fing unkontrollierbar an zu Grinsen.

_»My shadow's the only one that walks beside me, My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating, Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me, 'Til then I walk alone«_, sang James und ich grinste immer noch.

Auch als die 12. Klässler an der Reihe waren auf die Bühne zu kommen und ihre Bilder zu zeigen.

Mein Lächeln erstarb erst, als Alice vor uns allen stand und als Vertrauensschülerin ein paar Worte zu dem Projekt sagte, während wir hinten in einer Reihe standen und unsere Bilder hoch hielten.

Ich war Glücklich in dem Moment. Hielt das Bild das ich gezeichnet hatte hoch und war mir sicher, jeder konnte James darauf erkennen. Doch dann sah ich mir die Bilder der anderen an.

Clarisse und Megan hatten sich Gegenseitig gemalt, Sirius hatte allen ernstes sich selbst gemalt. »Ich möchte nicht vor der ganzen Schule meine innersten Gefühle gegenüber anderen preisgeben.«, hatte er als Begründung genannt. James hatte wie er mir erzählt hatte ein Bild der Marauder gemalt, aber was mich am meisten schockte war das Bild von Severus: Es stellte ganz eindeutig mich dar.

So Glücklich ich auch sein mochte, es reichte nicht aus um das Lächeln in meinem Gesicht zu halten als ich das sah.

Plötzlich ergab sein Verhalten Sinn: Er hatte keine Hilfe gewollt, weil er mich gezeichnet hatte. Er hatte es mir nicht sagen wollen.

»Oh Nein...«, flüsterte ich leise und noch während ich auf der Bühne stand,traten mir Tränen in die Augen.

Kaum dass wir von der Bühne gehen durften, wollte ich auch schon zu Severus rennen und mit ihm reden, doch Jammes kam mir dazwischen und hielt mich zurück.

»Du hast mich gemalt?«, fragte er und aus irgendeinem Grund klang er dabei ziemlich aggressiv. Ich drehte mich genervt zu ihm und und funkelte ihn an.

»Hast du doch gesehen.«,zischte ich sauer und wollte mich los reisen.

»Wieso?«, fragte er »Du hast mir doch noch erzählt, dass du Alice gezeichnet hättest!«, er klang dabei alles andere als erfreut.

»Hab ich auch. Und dann hab ich mich umentschieden.«, giftete ich zurück »Hör zu, ich hab jetzt wirklich keine Zeit! Können wir das bitte Morgen bereden? Wir treffen uns doch sowieso!«, ich versuchte meine Stimme Mitleiderregend klingen zu lassen, oder zumindest so ruhig, dass er mich loslassen würde, aber er ließ mich nicht los.

»Nein Lily! Ich will das jetzt klären!«, sagte er aufgebracht.

Ich sah verzweifelt zur Tür in dem kleinen Raum hinter der Bühne, durch die grade eine Gruppe Slytherins verschwand. Unter anderem auch Severus.

Genervt drehte ich mich wieder zu James. »Ich will aber jetzt nicht!«

Wir funkelten uns gegenseitig wütend an, während die Zeit versrich. Irgendwann war der Raum leer, unsere Klasse war zurück in die Halle gegangen und eine Gruppe 5. Klässler führte irgendeinen Tanz vor. James und ich starrten noch immer, keiner von uns wollte das Blickduell verlieren.

»Na schön.«, sagte James irgendwann einfach und dann küsste er mich.

Ich wusste nicht ob das bedeutete, dass er das Duell verloren hatte, weil er zuerst wieder geredet hatte und mich geküsst, oder ich weil ich ihn nicht wegstieß sondern den Kuss erwiderte.

Letztendlich war es aber auch egal.


	9. 09 Cassual Affair

**Cassual Affair**

Als ich Samstag Morgen mit Alice in die große Halle kam, hatte ich den ''Termin'' mit James schon fast wieder vergessen, wurde aber stattdessen daran erinnert, dass Severus am Abend vorher eine Zeichnung von mir, der gesamten Schule präsentiert hatte. An sich ärgerte mich diese Tatsache reichlich wenig, selbst dass er mich beschimpft hatte konnte ich irgendwie verdtehen. Manchmal tut man eben dumme Sachen wenn man verliebt ist, aber dass er Gestern Abend ganz offensichtlich vermieden hatte mit mir zu reden – DAS regte mich wirklich auf.

Damit allein war es aber ja auch noch nicht getan, sämtliche Schüler und Schülerinnen begannen hinter meinem Rücken über mich zu reden und auf mich zu zeigen, sodass dies gar nicht mehr als _''Hinter meinem Rücken''_zu bezeichnen war. Dass es offensichtlich nicht an meinem eigenen Bild lag, wusste ich daher, dass ich nicht die einzige gewesen war die James oder Sirius oder sogar beide gemalt hatte.

»Was genau ist eigentlich euer Problem?«, fuhr ich eine Gruppe besonders schlimmer Ravenclaw Mädchen eine Klasse unter mir an, als diese bereits zum fünften Mal an dem Tisch vorbei liefen, an dem Alice und ich Frühstückten. Als die Gruppe von Mädchen mich hörte blieben sie stehen und sahen mich mit einer Mischung aus Abscheu und Neid an.

»Du.«, antwortete die erste, eine vollbusige, blondierte Schönheit die scheinbar die Anführerin der kleinen Truppe war. Ihre Stimme war so Eiskalt, das sich es beinahe bereute etwas gesagt zu haben.

»Du bist ekelhaft.«, stimmte die zweite – eine Schwarzhaarige exotische Schönheit – ihrer Freundin zu. »Du lässt ganz Hogwarts denken, dass du etwas mit James Potter hast« - an dieser Stelle warf ein drittes Mädchen das Kommentar »Der heißeste der Marauder!« ein - »Und hinter seinem Rücken machst du mit diesem ekelhaften Snape rum. Du bist dir auch zu nichts zu schade, oder?«

Mangels der richtigen Worte antwortete ich nur lahm: »Ich bin mit keinem von den Beiden zusammen oder so.« Alice skeptischen Blick nach zu urteilen, war das wirklich nicht die beste Antwort die ich je gebracht hatte.

»Was bilden sich diese Tussen eigentlich ein?«, ereiferte ich mich aber auch sofort, als die Gruppe Freundinnen abgezogen waren. »Ich habe immerhin James gezeichnet und nicht Snape! Als ob ich was dafür kann wenn dieser Depp mich malt!«

Alice Blick wurde bei meinen Worten immer zweifelnder. »Reg dich nicht auf Lily, die sind doch bloß beleidigt, dass Potter und Black nicht sie gezeichnet haben!«

»Wieso sollten sie auch?«, fragte ich völlig verwirrt, wurde mir unmittelbar danach aber bewusst, was Alice meinte. Es war einfach so, das die Marauder unglaublich beliebt waren. So hatten zum Beispiel außer mir noch zwei weitere Mädchen aus dem Jahrgang James gemalt (wobei keines der Bilder so gut war wie meins) und ich hatte noch kein einziges Mal gesehen, wie James mit ihnen geredet hatte. Ganz zu schweigen von der Ravenclaw Gruppe die allesamt Sirius gezeichnet hatten.

Mittlerweile zweifelte ich daran, dass irgendwer außer mir die Aufgabe ernst genommen hatte.

Alice kam gar nicht dazu mir zu Antworten, denn in dem Moment erblickte ich Severus und sprang auf um mit ihm zu reden.

Severus hatte mich seinerseits auch gesehen und, kaum dass er mich gesehen hatte, wandte er sich auch schon wieder zum gehen.

»Severus Snape! Du bleibst jetzt hier!«, rief ich aufgebracht. Zu meinem Erstaunen blieb er stehen und drehte sich langsam zu mir um, allerdings blickten auch sämtliche Schüler die sich in der großen Halle befanden nach mir um.

»Was ist los Evans?«, fragte er betont langsam und ruhig. Ich sah in seine dunklen Augen und wusste auf einmal überhaupt nicht mehr was ich sagen sollte. Er hatte mich verletzt, hatte mich beschimpft, hatte mich belogen. Und jetzt hatte er nicht einmal den Mut dazu, vernünftig mit mir zu reden.

»Das Gestern, das Bild zu zeigen, das war das Dümmste was du je getan hast.«, sagte ich schließlich, merkte aber selber wie dumm diese Worte aus meinem Mund klangen. Ich kannte Severus nun kaum zwei Monate und wollte schon beurteilen was die Dümmste Aktion in seinem Leben war?

»Du hast doch überhaupt keine Ahnung.«, erwiderte er kühl und bestätigte so meine Gedanken. Er hatte ja Recht, ich hatte keine Ahnung, aber ich war auch stink-sauer.

»Halt dich einfach von mir fern. Du widerst mich an.«, wies ich ihn schließlich an und stolzierte dann aus der Großen Halle, mir der Blicke aller Schüler nur allzu deutlich bewusst.

Aber Severus widerte mich in diesem Moment wirklich an. Wie konnte er es wagen mich _so sehr _zu beleidigen, nur weil er ein Bild von mir gemalt hatte?

Gut, ich hatte James auch in gewisser Weise belogen was mein Bild betraf, aber immerhin hatte ich ihn nicht angeschrien und beleidigt, nur damit er mein Bild nicht sah.

»Was war denn das eben?«, keuchend holte Alice mich ein als ich bereits im Treppenhaus auf dem Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum war. Ich zog es vor nichts zu sagen, hatte ich doch selbst keine Antwort auf diese Frage.

Das Mittagessen lies ich ausfallen, da ich keine Lust hatte schon wieder einer Meute Mädchen zu begegnen die mich beschimpften weil ich angeblich alles falsch machte, was man nur falsch machen konnte. Um meinen knurrenden Magen zu beruhigen aß ich eine Tafel Schokolade die ich in meinem Schrank fand.

Ungefähr gegen 14:00 Uhr machte ich mich schließlich auf den Weg nach Hogsmeade. Ich würde mich mit James direkt im Drei Besen treffen, da er vorher noch mit Peter und Sirius unterwegs sein würde und deshalb bereits in Hogsmeade war.

Es wäre geogen würde ich behaupten, das sich mir nicht stundenlang überlegt hatte was ich anziehen sollte. Letztendlich entschied ich mich aber die Jeans und den Pulli anzulassen, die ich bereits den ganzen Tag trug. Immerhin war das kein Date, sondern bloß eine Besprechung.

In der Eingangshalle traf ich auf Remus, der mich mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht grüßte.

»James ist bereits in Hogsmead.«

Ich nickte zur Antwort. »Ich weiß, wieso bist du nicht mit?«

Remus zuckte die Schultern »Muss noch den Song für Freitag einstudieren.«

Ich zog zur Antwort bloß die Augenbrauen. Mittlerweile kannte ich alle Marauder gut genug, um zu wissen, dass sie selten probten und die meisten Lieder, die sie in den letzten Wochen gespielt hatten bereits seit einigen Jahren spielen konnten. Vielleicht würden wir ja diese Woche den ersten Original-Song hören?

Draußen Schlug mir eisiger Wind entgegen und ich zog zitternd meine Jacke enger. Schnellen Schrittes machte ich mich auf den Weg nach Hogsmeade.

Zwanzig Minuten Später betrat ich erleichtert das warme Lokal »Die Drei Besen«. Bereits nach zwei Schritten begegnete ich Peter, der mich vielsagend angrinste und mir zwinkernd »Viel Spaß mit James!«, wünschte.

Kopfschüttelnd begann ich den Raum nach James abzusuchen und fand ihn schließlich an einem Tisch für zwei Personen in einer Ecke.

Noch immer ein bisschen zitternd von der Kälte draußen lies ich mich ihm gegenüber auf einem Stuhl nieder.

»Hey James.«, begrüßte ich ihn

»Hey Lily.«,antwortete er mir und fuhr sich mit einer Hand nervös durch die ohnehin schon zerzausten Haare. »Ich hab dir eine Diät-Coke bestellt, ich hoffe das ist okay?«

Ich nickte lächelnd. »Perfekt!«

Die erste Halbe Stunde oder Stunde redeten wir über alles mögliche, nur nicht über Dinge von Belang.

Ich fragte James wie es mit dem Album der Marauder voran ging und er erzählte mir, dass sie in den Winterferien den ersten Aufnahmetermin in einem Studio in London haben würden.

Irgendwann gingen uns allerdings die Gesprächsthemen aus, oder wir wussten einfach beide, dass es sinnlos war, noch länger um das alles drum rum zu reden, und so fasste ich mir ein Herz und fragte:

»Also James, was wolltest du mit mir besprechen?«

Auf dem Gesicht des Bandmitglieds der Rumtreiber breitete sich daraufhin sein allseits bekanntes Grinsen aus.

»Ich glaube nicht, dass wir das hier tun sollten.«, antwortete er belustigt und beugte sich über den Tisch zu mir hin. Instinktiv bewegte auch ich mich näher zu ihm hin.

»Weshalb denn nicht?«, die Worte waren ausgesprochen ehe ich mir deren Bedeutung, aber vor allem auch ihrer Wirkung bewusst wurde.

James Grinsen wurde breiter und seine Augen funkelten siegessicher, im nächsten Moment trafen dann auch schon unsere Lippen aufeinander.

Der Kuss war zwar Leidenschaftlich, aber dennoch zurückhaltend – immerhin befanden wir uns in der Öffentlichkeit.

»Lass uns gehen«, murmelte James gegen meine Lippen und in dem Moment hätte ich nichts lieber getan, aber ein letzter Funken Verstand war wohl noch in meinem Gehirn vorhanden, denn ich löste mich von James und sah ihn ernst an.

»Nein James, wir sollten wirklich reden.«, sagte ich und zwang mich, mich wieder zurück zu lehnen und so etwas Abstand zwischen James und mich zu bringen.

James seufzte frustriert auf und lies seinen Kopf auf den Tisch fallen.

»Immer wollt ihr Frauen nur reden!«, beschwerte er sich und obwohl ich wusste, dass diese Aussage lustig sein sollte, ärgerte sie mich und ich verschränkte genervt meine Arme.

»Okay, was gibt's?«, sagte James schließlich ergeben, als er merkte, dass ich nichts sagen würde und setzte sich wieder grade hin.

»Du warst es doch, der etwas mit mir besprechen wollte.«, antwortete ich und hörte selbst wie zickig ich klang. Natürlich wusste ich längst, was James mit mir hatte _'Besprechen' _wollen und war mir auch ziemlich bewusst, dass ich diejenige war, die Klartext reden wollte. »Entschuldige.«, fügte ich also schnell hinzu, ehe James irgendetwas auf meine Worte hätte antworten können. »Ich finde wir sollten klären, was das zwischen uns ist.«

Es klingt vielleicht einfach diese Worte auszusprechen. Fünf kurze Sekunden und dann ist es geschehen. Aber es ist alles andere als leicht. Es kostete mich so viel Überwindung diese Worte zu sagen, zu wissen dass ich damit alles zerstören könnte. Einzig und allein die Hoffnung ließ mich die Worte aussprechen.

Ich sah James auch sofort an, dass ihm meine Frage unangenehm war und bereute es, sie ausgesprochen zu haben. Aber jetzt gab es kein zurück mehr.

Wie immer wenn er nervös war, fuhr sich James durch die Haare und wich meinem Blick aus.

»Was genau meinst du?«, fragte er schließlich, während er scheinbar interessiert eine alte Frau musterte, die an der Theke einen Kaffee bestellte während ihr kleiner Chihuahua in ihrer Handtasche saß und mit großen Augen das Stück Kuchen anstarrte, welches die Bedienung grade zu einem Tishc brachte.

Ich seufzte. »Du weißt genau was ich meine. Jedesmal wenn wir uns treffen, können wir die Finger kaum voneinander lassen« - ich wurde bei meinen eigenen Worten ein wenig rot und stockte - »James, schau mich bitte an.«

Ich hatte zwar nicht wirklich damit gerechnet, aber James wandte den Blick von der alten Frau ab und sah mich an. Seine Schokoladenbraunen Augen bohrten sich in meine Smaragdgrünen. Eine Weile schauten wir uns einfach nur an, aber schließlich schaffte ich es doch meine Frage auszusprechen:

»James, bedeutet das, dass wir zusammen sind?«

Erneut fuhr er sich durch die Haare und unterbrach den Blickkontakt.

»Nein.«, sagte er schließlich nach einer langen Pause. Irgendetwas in mir brach zusammen und ich spürte Tränen der Enttäuschung in mir aufsteigen und gleichzeitig fühlte ich auch Erleichterung. Ich wusste, dass mit einer Beziehung Verantwortung kam, aber ebenso wusste ich, dass auch Eifersucht und Vertrauen dazu gehörte und ich wusste nicht ob ich wirklich bereit war eine Beziehung mit James zu führen. Ich wusste nicht ob ich ihm vertrauen konnte und ich wusste nicht, ob ich es aushalten würde, dass die Hälfte der weiblichen Bevölkerung von Hogwarts mich vermutlich umbringen wollen würde, weil sie eifersüchtig auf mich wären und am allerwenigsten wusste ich, ob ich es schaffen würde, keinerlei Eifersucht zu zeigen, wenn es darum ging, dass James mit anderen Mädchen auch nur redete.

»Versteh mich bitte nicht falsch«, fuhr er fort zu sprechen »ich mag dich wirklich gerne und du küsst auch fantastisch, aber...«, wieder wurde ich rot bei seinen Worten und ich ärgerte mich über mich selbst.

»Ist schon okay.«, sagte ich schnell, ehe er Worte aussprechen konnte, die mich noch ernsthaft verletzten würden.

»Nein ist es nicht!«, unterbrach mich James energisch »Wir hätten das schon viel früher klären sollen!«,fügte er zu meinem Erstaunen noch hinzu.

Ich nickte nur, überwältigt von der Tatsache, dass James so ein gutes Gespür für Beziehungen und was richtig und falsch war hatte.

»Und obwohl ich dich wirklich gern habe«, fuhr James fort »Bin ich zur Zeit einfach nicht an einer festen Beziehung interessiert. Es liegt wirklich nicht an dir Lily und es tut mir furchtbar leid. Iuch bin furchtbar.«

Etwas Missmutig starrte ich auf das beinahe leere Glas mit Coca Cola Light vor mir und rührte das braune Getränk mit dem Strohhalm um, während ich mir nervös auf die Lippe biss.

»Nein bist du nicht.«, antwortete ich schließlich und sah entschlossen auf. In seinem Gesicht machte sich ein erleichterter Ausdruck breit und ich wusste wie viel es ihm bedeutete, dass ich nicht Anfing herum zu zicken, sondern ruhig blieb. »Es ist dein gutes Recht, dass du keine feste Beziehung willst.«, fuhr ich fort und konnte beobachten wie James immer erstaunter schaute »Außerdem weiß ich selber nicht, ob ich für eine feste Beziehung bereit wäre.«

Hatte er vorher noch besorgt gewirkt, so sah er nun nur noch überrascht aus.

»Heißt das... heißt das du willst einfach so weiter machen? Ohne mit mir wirklich zusammen zu sein?«, fragte er erstaunt.

Darüber musste ich erst mal nachdenken. Wirklich in Erwägung gezogen hatte ich die Option einer offenen Beziehung noch nicht und ich wusste nicht, ob es mir gefiel, dass James dies zur Sprache brachte.

»Nein.«, antwortete ich schließlich und konnte die Enttäuschung in seinem Gesicht sehen. »Das kann ich nicht.«, sagte ich ganz ehrlich. Ich wusste, dass meine Gefühle daran hinderlich waren und eine offene Beziehung in keinster Weise besser wäre als eine feste Beziehung, vielleicht eher noch schlimmer. »Wir sollten einfach versuchen Freunde zu sein.«, schlug ich vor und wusste, dass auch das nicht möglich war.

James nickte ergeben.

»Du hast vermutlich Recht.«

Die erste Hälfte des Sonntags verbrachte ich damit auf meinem Bett zu liegen und zu Lesen, während Clarisse auf ihrem Bett lag und in irgendeiner Mode-Zeitschrift blätterte. Als es Zeit zum Mittagessen wurde, beschloss ich mir Kekse und Tee zu holen und zu meiner Überraschung wollte auch Clarisse welche.

»Ab und zu tun auch Kalorien ganz gut!«, erklärte mir die dünne Blondine als ich sie verwundert ansah.

In der Großen Halle hielt ich mich nicht lange auf, sondern fragte einfach den nächstbesten Kellner nach Keksen und Tee für zwei Personen – dabei betonte ich, dass wir möglichst viele Kekse wollten – und dann verschwand ich mit einem Tablett in den Händen wieder nach oben.

Zurück im Schlafsaal setzte ich mich zu Clarisse aufs Bett und während wir im Hintergrund _Panic! At The Disco_ hörten, aßen wir Kekse, tranken Tee und unterhielten uns über alles Mögliche.

»Also, dieser Snape scheint dich ziemlich zu mögen, hm?«, kam Clarisse irgendwann auf ein Thema, über das ich lieber nicht gesprochen hätte. Ich verzog gequält das Gesicht.

»Damit ich ihm das wirklich abkaufe, hätte er sich mal ein bisschen besser benehmen müssen.«, erklärte ich ihr, was sie dazu veranlasste fragend die Augenbrauen hochzuziehen – eine Art von Blick den sowohl sie, als auch Megan wunderbar beherrschten.

Ich seufzte. »Als ich ihm angeboten habe, ihm mit seiner Zeichnung zu Helfen, hat er mich beschimpft und gesagt dass er 'Keine Hilfe von einer Stipendiatin braucht'«, missmutig sah ich auf meine Hände, die grade dabei waren, einen Keks zu zerlegen.

»Oh.«, antwortete Clarisse betroffen »Das tut mir leid. Das wusste ich nicht.«

»Nein, ich schon okay.«, sagte ich schnell und zwang mich sie lächelnd anzusehen »Das ist vollkommen okay... er war nur einer der ersten hier an der Schule, der Nett zu mir war... weißt du, es ist nicht einfach sich euren Gepflogenheiten anzupassen.«, ich grinste unsicher und Clarisse lachte amüsiert auf.

»Da hast du wohl Recht.«, sagte sie lächelnd »Es ist nicht einfach für neue, sich hier zurecht zu finden. Erst recht nicht, wenn sie wie du nicht so viel Geld haben und den 'hohen Standards' nicht gerecht werden können.«

Ich nickte frustriert. »Zum Glück habe ich ja euch!«, meinte ich lachend »Ohne euch wüsste ich noch nicht ein mal was ich tun muss um dazu zu gehören.«

Ich wusste, dass meine Worte der Wahrheit entsprachen und das machte mich irgendwie traurig. Ich wollte so gerne dazu gehören, ohne mich verstellen zu müssen. Aber ich wusste, dass dies nicht Möglich war.

»So schwer ist das eigentlich gar nicht!«, erklärte mir Clarisse lachend »Vor allem wenn die Jungs so auf einen abfahren wie sie es bei dir tun!«

Jetzt sah ich sie schockiert an »Du verwechselst mich aber grade nicht mit Megan?«, wollte ich ehrlich verwirrt wissen.

»Nein Lily! Das tu ich nicht.«

»Aber... ICH? Mich mag doch keiner!?«, protestierte ich, aber plötzlich kamen mir Erinnerungen an ein Gespräch mit Megan vor einigen Wochen.

_»Du suchst den Fehler immer bei dir Lily. Vielleicht ist es das was dich so perfekt wirken lässt.«_, hatte Megan damals gesagt und ich war damals genauso ungläubig gewesen. Vielleicht hatten Megan und Clarisse aber auch Recht, vielleicht wirkte ich auf andere tatsächlich besser als ich es dachte.

»Merkst du denn nicht wie dich die Jungs immer anstarren?«, ergriff Clarisse erstaunt das Wort und strich sich eine Strähne ihrer super glatten, weiß-blonden Haare hinters Ohr »Allein, dass Snape dich gemalt hat! Aber auch James steht offensichtlich _total_ auf dich! Ich weiß noch wie Megan am Anfang getobt hat vor Eifersucht!«, ich hörte Clarisse einfach nur staunend zu »Und jeder hat bei den Marauder-Parties auch gemerkt wie sich Luke an dich ran gemacht hat! Das ist der heißeste von Sirius Kumpels, wieso hast du nur so ein Glück?«

Ich war ein bisschen Sprachlos bei ihren Worten und sah sie eine Weile einfach nur Perplex an während ich etwas wie »Ich.. ehh... Nein... Clarisse... das... ich... ähm...«, vor mich hin stotterte.

»Du weißt das ich Recht habe.«, sagte Clarisse schließlich und ich seufzte frustriert auf.

»Wenn es doch nur so wäre wie du sagst! Dann wäre alles so leicht!«, frustriert lies ich mich nach hinten fallen und schlug mit dem Kopf auf der Kante von Clarisse Bett auf. »Au«, murmelte ich und setzte mich wieder hin.

»Weißt du«, beginne ich schließlich vorsichtig der verwirrte Clarisse die Situation mit James zu erklären »Es ist kompliziert. James ist nicht an einer festen Beziehung interessiert -«, ich stocke kurz und füge schließlich schweren Herzens hinzu: »und ich auch nicht, allerdings ist eine Affäre auch nicht unbedingt das, was ich will... James vielleicht ja schon... jedenfalls haben wir beschlossen nur Freunde zu bleiben.«, während ich diese Worte ausspreche, weiß ich wie aussichtslos das ganze ist. Spätestens beim nächsten Besuchstag würde ich ihn wieder anflehen meinen Freund zu spielen und dann müssten wir uns unweigerlich wieder Küssen und was dann passieren konnte, kann sich ja jeder gut vorstellen. Nun, eigentlich müsste ich ihn nicht fragen, meinen Freund zu spielen, aber ich kannte mich auch gut genug um zu wissen, dass ich es nicht aushalten würde Petunias triumphierenden Blick zu sehen, wenn ich ihr verkündete das Schluss war. Nein, das kam eigentlich gar nicht in Frage, obwohl ich mich mit diesem Gedanken jetzt besser anfreundete.

»Das klingt gar nicht gut.«, kommentierte Clarisse unterdessen meine Worte. Ich nickte zur Bestätigung.

»Ich weiß, aber ich weiß einfach auch nicht, was ich jetzt machen soll...«, ich hörte wie verzweifelt meine Stimme klang, was mir erst bewusst machte, wie verzweifelt ich tatsächlich wegen dem jungen Potter war.

»Also erst einmal musst du mir versprechen, dass du ihm aus dem Weg gehst und auf gar keinen Fall darfst du dich alleine mit ihm irgendwo aufhalten, geschweige denn ihn küssen!«, ordnete Clarisse an und ich nickte ergeben und dankbar dafür, dass sie mir eine Strategie entwickelte. Ich muss zugeben, das hatte ich ihr gar nicht zugetraut, ich hatte die letzten Wochen eigentlich immer mehr den Eindruck gehabt, dass Megan die Schlaue von den Beiden war, aber so sieht man mal wieder, wie sehr man sich irren kann.

»Ich werd's versuchen.«

»Nicht versuchen, Lily! Du wirst es wirklich tun! Wir Frauen dürfen nicht zulassen, dass Männer eine solche Macht über uns ausüben. Sie können nicht nur dann ankommen wenn es ihnen passt! Entweder sie sind immer für uns da, oder nie. Und jetzt versprich mir, dass du ihm aus dem Weg gehst!«

Ich seufzte schon wieder, aber aufgrund von Clarisse energischer Worte, blieb mir eigentlich nicht viel anderes übrig, als zuzustimmen.

»Na schön, ich verspreche es!«, sagte ich lächelnd.

»Supi! Und jetzt erzähl ich dir etwas was dich mit Sicherheit aufmuntern wird!«, kündigte die Gryffindor fröhlich an ehe sie noch einen Keks nahm. Ich lachte amüsiert auf.

»Na dann schieß mal los.«

»Megan und Sirius Black!«, sagte sie und sah mich verschwörerisch an »Sie führen eine offene Beziehung!«

Mir blieb bei ihren Worten der Mund offen stehen.

»Dein ernst?«, fragte ich. Ich muss zugeben, es heiterte mich tatsächlich etwas auf. Ich hätte es zwar nie zugegeben, aber ich hatte Megan immer ein wenig als Konkurenz angesehen. Immerhin hatte James ihr seine Liebe gestanden.

»Jap!«, antwortete Clarisse fröhlich »Und ich kann dir aus sicherer Quelle sagen, dass dies nur Möglich ist, weil James keine Gefühle mehr für sie hat. Ansonsten wäre es nie soweit gekommen, dass sein bester Freund etwas mit seiner Ex anfängt!«

Das Triumph Gefühl in mir wurde stärker und ich begann schließlich breit zu Grinsen.

»Das ist ja... Genial!«, verkündete ich erfreut »Aber wie findet Megan das?«, fiel mir dann besorgt ein »Also ich meine, dass es eine offene Beziehung ist?«

Clarisse zuckte mit den Schultern »Sie kommt damit klar, ich glaube es ist ihr lieber so. SO kann keiner den anderen wirklich betrügen und die Enttäuschung, wenn es nicht klappt, ist nicht so groß.«, das leuchtet natürlich ein, aber trotzdem habe ich so meine Bedenke, behalte diese jedoch für mich.

Unglücklicherweise konnte ich mein Verhalten an Clarisse nicht lange halten, denn bereits am nächsten Tag kam es durch eine Reihe unglücklicher Zwischenfälle zu einer ungünstigen Situation:

Nach einer Doppelstunde Englisch bei Professor Hawkins, machten sich die Marauder, Megan, Clarisse und ich uns gemeinsam auf den Weg zum Mittagessen. Alice verabschiedete sich bereits nach wenigen Metern in einen anderen Flur um sich mit Frank zu treffen. Seit ihre Mutter gestorben war, verbrachte sie auffällig viel Zeit mit ihm. Ich vermutete, dass er ihr half wirklich darüber hinweg zu kommen.

Jedenfalls liefen wir zu siebt einen Flur entlang und als wir um eine Ecke bogen blieben Peter und Remus die ganz vorne liefen plötzlich wie angewurzelt stehen, sodass ich beinahe in Sirius reingerannt wäre, der vor mir lief.

»Was ist los?«, fragte ich verwirrt.

»Filch.«, antwortete Peter und schon waren wir am rennen. Sirius hatte Megan geschnappt und die zwei waren irgendwann hinter einem Wandteppich verschwunden, Remus und Peter waren mit Clarisse in irgendeinen Geheimgang gebogen und James hatte meine Hand genommen und mich in einen Wandschrank gezogen.

»Was ist Filch?«, fragte ich atemlos, als die Dunkelheit uns umgab.

»Nicht was, wer!«, korrigierte mich James, woraufhin ich die Augen verdrehte, was er aufgrund der Dunkelheit aber nicht sehen konnte. »Er ist der Hausmeister.«

»Hogwarts hat einen Hausmeister?«, fragte ich erstaunt, hatte ich vorher doch noch kein Lebenszeichen von ihm gesehen.

James lachte amüsiert. »Natürlich! Jede Schule hat einen Hausmeister!«

»Und weshalb laufen wir vor dem Hausmeister davon?«, wollte ich dann wissen.

»Sagen wir einfach mal so: Es gab mal vier kleine Jungs an dieser Schule die es ziemlich lustig fanden dem Hausmeister Streiche zu spielen...«

Ich brach unwillkürlich in schallendes Gelächter aus. Das konnte doch jetzt nicht sein ernst sein? Ihm erst Streiche spielen und dann nicht den Mumm haben ihm gegenüber zu treten.

»Das ist Jahre her!«, verteidigte sich James, was es in keiner Weise besser machte.

Als ich nicht aufhörte zu lachen, merkte ich wie James merklich nervöser wurde.

»Pscht Lily, er kommt bestimmt gleich hier entlang!«

»Sorry«, brachte ich lachend hervor »Aber es ist zu genial wie ihr Angst vor einem Hausmeister habt!«

»Du weißt nicht wozu er fähig ist!«, verteidigte er sich aufgebracht. Ich lachte einfach weiter. »Jetzt sei mal leise Lily!«, jammerte er und ich bekam fast Mitleid mit ihm, aber eben nur fast.

»Lily jetzt-«, James brach ab als er Schritte auf dem Gang hörte und das nächste was ich wusste war, dass seine Lippen auf meinen lagen und wir uns küssten.

Immerhin bewirkte es das, was James wollte: Ich lachte nicht mehr und somit konnte uns dieser mysteriöse Hausmeister auch nicht mehr hören. Gleichzeitig begann aber auch ein Sturm von Gefühlen in mir zu toben.

Auf der einen Seite wollte ich nie wieder damit aufhören James zu küssen, ich wollte für immer in diesem engen Schrank voll stinkender alter Kleider, die irgendwelche ehemaligen Schüler mal genäht hatten, bleiben. Aber auf der anderen Seite verspürte ich auch den Drang James von mir zu stoßen, ihn anzuschreien, ihm zu sagen, dass wir nur Freunde waren.

Ich konnte es nicht.

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit lösten wir uns keuchend voneinander. Keiner sprach etwas und es war noch immer zu dunkel um den anderen zu sehen.

Langsam wurden meine, von James benebelten Gedanken wieder klarer und schließlich schaffte ich es, mich völlig aus James Armen zu befreien, die Tür aufzustoßen und davon zu rennen.

Die folgenden Unterrichtsstunden waren der reinste Horror für mich. In Literatur erinnerte uns Professor Trelawney voller Vorfreude daran, dass wir bereits am kommenden Freitag das Gedicht würden vortragen müssen. Alice und ich sahen uns geschockt an und murmelten gleichzeitig: »Frank!«

Kur darauf hatte Alice auch schon ihrem Freund geschrieben, der den Montag Nachmittag frei hatte und sich sofort an die Gedichte für uns setzte.

Literatur wurde jedoch von der darauf folgenden Doppelstunde Musik noch getoppt. Professor Flitwick ordnete an, dass wir uns in den ausgewählten Teams zusammen finden sollten und nun endlich in die Phase des einzelnen Übens übergehen sollten. Die Folge daraus war, dass ich mich zusammen mit James in einem leeren Klassenzimmer einfand, wo wir gemeinsam singen sollten.

»Liy, das vorhin... der Kuss, es tut mir leid! Ich wollte dich nicht so überrumpelt!«, ergriff James die Chance, kaum dass wir alleine waren.

»Nein James, bitte lass uns das später besprechen. Wir sollen singen.«, antwortete ich ausweichend, ich war mir einfach noch zu unsicher was ich von dem ganzen halten sollte. Normalerweise hätte ich jede Chance genutzt dem Singen zu entkommen, aber diesmal war mir sogar das lieber, als mit James reden zu müssen.

»Okay, schön.«, stimmte er seufzend zu.

Die restliche Doppelstunde verbrachten wir tatsächlich damit zu singen. Ich wusste zwar schon, dass James ein begnadeter Sänger war, aber dass er es noch dazu beherrschte mir dabei zu Helfen überraschte mich doch ein wenig.

Den restlichen Montag überlebte ich schließlich auch noch, aber nur weil sich Alice erbarmte mir Abendessen in den Schlafsaal zu bringen und ich mich weigerte auch nur einen Schritt vor die Zimmertür zu setzen. Immerhin könnte James hinter jeder Ecke lauern und reden wollen.

Was genau es war, was mich bei dem Gedanken daran, ein Gespräch mit ihm führen zu müssen, so beängstigte wusste ich nicht zu sagen.

Dienstag Morgen hatte ich meine Gedanken soweit geordnet, dass ich zu wissen glaubte woran es lag: Ich hatte angst davor, was ich ihm würde sagen können.

Und gleichzeitig hatte ich einen Beschluss gefasst, was genau ich ihm sagen wollte.

Als ich den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat, wartete James schon auf mich. Ich hatte alle seine Nachrichten auf Whats App oder per SMS ignoriert und mir schon gedacht, dass ich ihm nicht entkommen konnte.

»Hey.«, sagte ich vorsichtig als ich ihn sah.

»Lily!«, rief er aufgebracht, »Es tut mir leid! Ich wollte dich nicht küssen, aber Filch -Moment!«, er stockte mitten in seiner Entschuldigung »Du bist gar nicht sauer?«

Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

»Nein James, bin ich nicht.«

Er wirkte ehrlich erleichtert nach meinen Worten.

»Gott sei dank! Das wäre die kürzeste Freundschaft die ich je gehabt hätte.«

Ich biss mir auf die Lippe bei seinen Worten. Das würde tatsächlich die kürzeste Freundschaft sein die er je gehabt hätte, dachte ich.

»Ich hab darüber nachgedacht James«, sagte ich und es war mir in dem Moment total egal, dass wir uns mitten im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors befanden und uns sozusagen jeder hören konnte, »Und ich möchte dir sagen, dass ich bereit wäre, eine offene Beziehung einzugehen.«

Die Worte waren draußen, ehe ich es mir anders überlegen konnte.

Ich sah James mutig in die Augen und konnte deutlich erkennen wie diese zu strahlen anfingen.

»Das ist... Das ist fantastisch!«, rief er aus und dann zog er mich an sich und küsste mich.

Mit dem Kuss lösten sich auch die letzten Zweifel in Luft auf. Ich war Lily Evans und ich durfte tun und lassen was ich wollte. Ich konnte eine offene Beziehung führen wenn ich das wollte und ich musste keinerlei Gefühle wie Liebe für James empfinden oder er für mich. Alles was bei so einer Beziehung wichtig war, war reine Lust. Das Begehren des anderen und vielleicht auch ein kleines bisschen etwas anderes, was man als die Harmonie unserer Körper bezeichnen konnte.

Die Freude über diese offene Beziehung hielt jedoch nicht besonders lange an. Bereits beim Frühstück schien ganz Hogwarts davon zu wissen (Ich glaube irgendein Internet-Blog hatte dafür gesorgt, dass auch der letzte Depp erfuhr, dass James Potter und Lily Evans nun offiziell eine offene Beziehung führten, beide also noch zu haben waren und doch irgendwie vergeben). An sich waren mir die anderen Hogwartsschüler herzlich egal, es interessierte mich sogar nicht, dass nun noch mehr dumme Tussen Runden um den Tisch liefen, an dem ich mit Alice und den Maraudern saß, was mich aber wirklich störte und vielleicht sogar verletzte, war Severus Snape.

Er kam an unseren Tisch, gefolgt von zwei älteren Slytherin Jungs und sah mich eisig an.

»Herzlichen Glückwunsch du Flittchen.«, sagte er mit so kalter und emotionsloser Stimme, dass ich mich zurückhalten musste um nicht loszuweinen und mich unwillkürlich fragte, weshalb ich ihn mal so nett gefunden hatte.

»Halt deine Fresse Snape.«, zischte ein nicht grade erfreuter Peter ihn an.

»Dich braucht hier keiner.«, stimmte auch Sirius zu, woraufhin Snape die Beiden mit einem Blick würdigte, der wohl überheblich aussehen sollte und seine beiden Begleiter ihre Knochen knacken liesen.

»Ich wollte Evans nur sagen, wie froh ich bin, dass ich die Freundschaft mit ihr beendet habe, ehe mehr daraus werden konnte. Im Gegensatz zu euch, halte ich nicht viel von Huren.«

Das waren die Worte, die das Fass zum Überlaufen brachten. Wütend sprang ich auf, James berührte vorsichtig meinen Arm und Alice murmelte leise »Bitte nicht Lily«, doch es war bereits zu spät.

»Severus Snape!«, schrie ich aufgebracht »Das was du grade gesagt hast war mehr als nur unter aller Sau! Dafür dass ich dich einst zu meinen Freunden gezählt habe, bist du jetzt ziemlich bescheuert mir gegenüber! Im Übrigen darf ich dich daran erinnern, das DU es warst, der ein Bild von mir gemalt hat und mich deshalb zusammengeschissen hat! Ich erwarte von dir eine Entschuldigung und werde mich ganz sicher nicht dafür rechtfertigen, dass James und ich eine offene Beziehung führen! Immerhin darf ich selbst entscheiden wen ich Küsse und mit wem ich zusammen bin und wenigstens lässt er mir Freiheiten, was man von dir ja nicht grade behaupten kann! Du machst mich Krank!«

Ich weiß, ich tendiere dazu zu einer Drama Queen zu werden wenn ich sauer bin, aber das interessierte mich in diesem Moment reichlich wenig. Auch dass mich die gesamte Schülerschaft die sich zu dem Zeitpunkt in der großen Halle befand mehr oder weniger schockiert anstarrte, war für mich in diesem Augenblick nicht von Belang. Ich kochte vor Wut. Wie konnte er es wagen _so_ mit mir umzugehen?

Nach meinem Wortschwall sagte eine Weile erst mal keiner etwas. Die anderen Gryffindors sahen mich milde überrascht an, Snape wirkte ziemlich schockiert und seine Begleiter sogar ein wenig verängstigt.

Ich wollte mich grade zufrieden zum gehen wenden, da kam mir ein Kellner entgegen, der mir die grade bestellten Cornflakes brachte. Da mir der Appetit sowieso vergangen war, nahm ich die Schüssel kurzerhand – es war wirklich eine sehr dumme Idee von mir – in beide Hände und kippte sie Snape über.

Dann sah ich ihm triumphierend in das nun noch geschocktere und langsam immer wütender werdende Gesicht.

»Bleib von mir weg, Snape!«, zischte ich ihn noch wütend an, dann floh ich aus der großen Halle.

Zu meiner Erleichterung folgte mir keiner. Weder Snape noch Alice oder James oder irgendwer sonst. Ich brauchte die Zeit für mich alleine.

Die restliche Woche verging dann wie im Flug. Snape ging mir aus dem Weg, was mir nur Recht war und James und ich trafen uns nun offiziell und das in jeder freien Minute die wir hatten. Natürlich machten wir dabei nicht nur rum, sondern probten auch fleißig für das Duett, welches wir singen mussten.

Und dann kam der Freitag und damit der Präsentationsabend.

Am Morgen fing alles so schön an. Alice kam mit zwei Papieren wedelnd in den Handarbeitsunterricht.

»Rate mal was ich hier habe Lils!«

»Hör auf mich so zu nennen.«, murrte ich nur beleidigt als Antwort.

»Ach, aber James darf dich so nennen?«, fragte Alice gespielt beleidigt. Ich verdrehte genervt die Augen.

»Was hast du da denn jetzt für Zettel?«, versuchte ich sie abzulenken – und es funktionierte auch.

»Das, liebste Lily, sind die Gedichte die Frank für uns geschrieben hat!«

Und das war der Moment in dem Professor Connors zur Tür herein spazierte und uns alle zum Platznehmen aufforderte.

Am Abend lieh mir Alice ein schlichtes schwarzes Kleid, welches ich sie noch nie hatte tragen sehen und Megan steuerte Schuhe bei. Es wurde mittlerweile zur Tradition, dass mir die anderen Mädchen aus meinem Schlafsaal Freitags aushalfen, schließlich wussten wir alle, dass ich einfach nicht das Geld besaß um mir mehr als zwei Kleider anzuschaffen.

Und dann fing das Chaos an.

Für den heutigen Präsentationsabend gab es eine ganze Menge Programmpunkte: Zuerst standen die Vorträge der 12. Klasse an, danach würde ein Auftritt der Marauder folgen, danach sollte die siebte Klasse einen Tanz aus dem Musik Unterricht vorführen, danach würden erneut die Marauder spielen und als letztes stand noch eine Art Modenschau der zehnten Klasse auf dem Programm, bei dem die Schüler ihre selbst genähten Taschen zeigen sollten, bevor die Marauder die Bühne wieder übernehmen und mit Open End spielen würden.

Als Professor Trelawney das Projekt angekündigt und uns vorgestellt hatte, ging es noch darum einen Poetry Slam zu veranstalten, da sie aber – übrigens genau wie wir – das Projekt in den letzten Wochen wieder vergessen hatte, wurde es kurzerhand in eine einfache Präsentation umgewandelt und der Poetry Slam bis auf weiteres verschoben.

Als ich nervös neben Alice wartete bis wir auf die Bühne durften, war mir noch nicht klar, dass ich von den kommenden Auftritten kaum einen sehen würde.

Das Vortragen der Gedichte sollte ursprünglich ohne Textblatt geschehen, doch keiner konnte seines auswendig und so hatten wir die etwas verrückte Professorin davon überzeugen können, dass wir Blätter mit nach vorne nehmen durften. Das Vortragen selbst hatte sich unsere Lehrerin wohl auch etwas spektakulärer vorgestellt, aber sie hatte einige Dinge nicht mit einberechnet:

Dass unsere Gedichte absolut nichts miteinander zu tun hatten, wir sie aber dem Alphabet (nach Nachnamen gehen) nach aufsagen sollten und dabei ganz sicher nicht so motiviert und dramatisch nach vorne schritten, wie sie es gerne gehabt hätte. Wir traten, waren wir an der Reihe, bloß ein paar Schritte nach vorne und lasen mit gelangweilter Miene unser Gedicht vor. Ein oder zwei Ausnahmen gab es dabei, die voller Motivation sprachen, in der Hoffnung von irgendwem entdeckt zu werden. Aber bei aller Liebe: Wer wird Heute noch wegen eines Gedichtes berühmt? Da bedarf es schon eines ganzen Buches...

Die Gedichte der meisten meiner Mitschüler waren langweilig. Man merkte, dass jeder versuchte hatte möglichst reimend zu schreiben, so ergaben manche Gedichte einfach keinen Sinn. Bestes Beispiel hierfür ist wohl Sirius Blacks Gedicht, dass am Anfang noch von Dosenfischen handelt, sich am Ende aber um Elfen in einem Traumland dreht.

Und dann kam James an die Reihe.

Zuerst kapierte ich es nicht, dann glaubte ich es falsch verstanden zu haben und schließlich war die Information wirklich in meinem Gehirn angelangt: Das Gedicht welches James ungewöhnlich Gefühlvoll vortrug, war eindeutig ein Liebesgedicht. Und es gab keinen Zweifel, dass es von mir handelte – denn welches Mädchen in Hogwarts außer mir, hatte bitte rote Haare?

Ich hatte es mir zuvor noch so sehnlich gewünscht, dass etwas wie das hier passieren würde, aber jetzt, wo der Traum Wirklichkeit wurde, wünschte ich mir, es wäre nie passiert.

Ich hatte grade erst gelernt mit meinen Gefühlen umzugehen, hatte mich grade damit abgefunden eine offene Beziehung mit James zu haben, ungebunden zu sein und doch das zu haben was ich wollte.

Und dann kam er und präsentierte mir vor der gesamten Schule seine Gefühle. Irgendwie hatten die Männer Heutzutage einen Knall! Das war doch absurd! Dachten die, dass nur weil sie der ganzen Welt erzählten, dass sie einen liebten, dass man sie unweigerlich auch lieben musste?

Okay, ich gebe zu, ich hatte mit dem Bild vor einer Woche nichts anderes getan, aber letztendlich war das die Schuld von Professor McGonnagal gewesen und keiner konnte mir erzählen, dass sich James Rat von Professor Trelawney geholt hatte.

Während wir noch auf der Bühne standen lief ich puterrot an und hörte kaum ein Wort von dem Gedicht, welches Alice vortrug. Ich zwang mich nicht in James Richtung zu schauen und als wir endlich von der Bühne durften, rannte ich verzweifelt davon, in dem Wissen, dass James keine Zeit haben würde mit mir zu reden, da er auf die Bühne musste wegen einem Auftritt der Marauder.

Aber auch Alice wollte ich nicht sehen, oder Megan oder Clarisse. Ich wollte mit niemandem reden, Erklärungen für das finden müssen was James getan hatte. Ich wollte, dass das ganze ungeschehen gemacht wurde und wusste, dass dies nicht möglich war.

Mit Tränen in den Augen blieb ich an der Tür zwischen großer Halle und Eingangshalle stehen. Das Licht auf der Bühne ging an und die ersten töne von einem meiner Lieblingssongs erklangen: _Cassual Affair_ von _ Panic! At The Disco_.

Warum nur hatten die Marauder so einen guten Musikgeschmack?

_»Hey, a casual affair. That could go anywhere. And only for tonight«_, sang James und Tränen liefen mir über die Wangen. Welch eine Ironie, dachte ich und musste unwillkürlich Lächeln, bevor ich mich umdrehte und die Veranstaltung verließ.


	10. 10 Count To Ten

**Count To Ten**

Manchmal bleibt einem nichts anderes übrig, als sich seinen Problemen und Ängsten zu stellen. Manchmal müssen wir stark sein, denn das weg rennen ist irgendwann vorbei. Und genau deshalb, befand ich mich Samstag Vormittag in einem leeren Klassenzimmer zusammen mit James. Es war der Tag, nachdem James das Liebesgedicht vorgetragen hatte und ich hatte ein ganz schlechtes Gefühl, war mir aber bewusst, dass ich nicht länger weg laufen konnte.

Ich saß auf dem ungenutzten Lehrerpult, während James auf einem der Tische saß und seine Gitarre stimmte. Ganz offiziell wollten wir unser Duett üben.

»Okay James.«, seufzte ich schließlich »Was sollte das Gedicht gestern?«

James hielt inne und sah überrascht auf.

»Was meinst du?«, fragte er und versuchte dabei unschuldig zu wirken. Wenn ich ihn mittlerweile nicht so gut kennen würde, hätte ich ihm das auch abgekauft.

»Ich bin nicht blöd James.«, sagte ich so allerdings zur Antwort und verschränkte genervt meine Arme »Ich bin mir ziemlich bewusst, dass du mich mit dem Gedicht gemeint hast. _'feurig rotes Haar'_ hat eben nicht jedes Mädchen.«

Ich wurde mir noch im selben Moment bewusst wie zickig ich tatsächlich klang, aber es war bereits zu spät. Die Worte waren gesprochen.

Vorsichtig legte James die Gitarre zur Seite und sah mich aufmerksam an.

»Na schön Lily.«, meinte er »Ich werde jetzt ganz ehrlich zu dir sein.«

Unsicher nickend gab ich mein Einverständnis und stützte mich mit den Händen lieber locker auf dem Tisch ab, es erschien mir angebrachter eine weniger abwehrende Haltung einzunehmen.

»Mit Zwölf Jahren«, begann er »Hatte ich meine erste Freundin. Damals habe ich mir geschworen keinem Mädchen je zu sagen, dass ich sie lieben würde, wenn dies nicht der Wahrheit entsprach.« erzählte er und ich ahnte Schlimmes »Und das habe ich eingehalten, bis Heute.«, James holte tief Luft, ging dann zwei Schritte auf mich zu, nahm meine Hände in seine und sah mir tief in die Augen: »Und dann hat mir ein Mädchen das Herz gebrochen und ich habe mir geschworen mich nie wieder zu verlieben.«, er machte noch einen Schritt auf mich zu und mein Herz begann wie wild zu schlagen »Aber dann kamst du Lily, und ich glaube für dich könnte ich diese Regel brechen. Lily Evans, ich liebe dich.«

Einen Moment lang war es als würde die Zeit still stehen. Es war wie in einem dieser kitschigen Liebesfilme: Der Junge in den das Mädchen verliebt ist sieht plötzlich doch ein, dass er sie liebt und es ist nur verständlich, dass das Mädchen sich in seine Arme schweift und glücklich die Liebe erwidert. Aber ich war keines dieser Mädchen, genauso wenig wie ich Megan war, die ihm das Herz gebrochen hatte. Eigentlich war ich gar nichts außer verwirrt. Und deshalb küsste ich ihn einfach zur Antwort.

»Alice!«, panisch kam ich in das Kaminzimmer gestürmt, indem meine beste Freundin mit ihrem Freund an einem der Arbeitstische saß und an ihrer persönlichen Kollektion arbeitete, die sie herausbringen wollte – ohne Sponsor, da diese anscheinend nicht wussten was gut war. »Hilf mir!«, erschöpft lies ich mich auf einen Stuhl neben dem verliebten Pärchen fallen.

»Beruhige dich erst mal!«, versuchte mich Alice zu beschwichtigen »Was ist denn überhaupt los?«

Und dann erzählte ich es ihr. Erzählte ihr, dass James mir seine Liebe gestanden hatte und ich ihn zur Antwort geküsst, erzählte ihr von meinem schlechten Gewissen, weil James mit Sicherheit der Meinung war, dass ich seine Liebe erwiderte, dass ich nicht wusste ob wir jetzt richtig zusammen waren und dass ich einfach nicht wusste, was ich jetzt tun sollte. Dass Frank dabei die ganze Zeit zuhörte, störte mich überhaupt nicht.

»Und jetzt habe ich furchtbare Panik davor, dass er mich nur verarscht!«, endete ich schließlich meine Erzählung mit einem besonders dramatischen Ausruf.

»Okay, das ist ernst!«, erklärte mir Alice bestürzt. »Wirklich ernst!«

Ich wusste nicht genau was ich darauf erwidern sollte, immerhin war ich mir dieser Tatsache längst bewusst. Alice hingegen begann seelenruhig ihre Zeichensachen zusammen zu packen.

»Wir sehen uns nachher!«, sagte sie und küsste ihren Freund zum Abschied, bevor sie mich mit sich zog.

»Es ist ungefährlicher zu reden, während wir laufen. Wer weiß wer uns alles belauschen kann wenn wir im Kaminzimmer sind. Womöglich so jemand wie Natalie Spinnet oder Narcissa Black und die können beide nichts mit diesen Informationen anfangen außer uns erpressen und-«, an dieser Stelle unterbrach ich Alice, die mal wieder einen Redeschwall bekommen hatte, einen der üblen 'Ich-bin-so-aufgeregt-dass-ich-ohne-Punkt-und-Komma-rede'-Art.

»Okay okay!« rief ich »Sag mir einfach was ich machen soll!«

Alice blieb kurz stehen, holte einmal tief Luft, lächelte mich ermutigend an und begann dann im Weitergehen mit ihrem nächsten Redeschwall:

»Also, Bevor du _irgendetwas_ zu James sagst musst du dir selbst bewusst werden was du fühlst du und willst. Liebst du James auch? Wenn ja solltest du es ihm sagen, auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass er dich tatsächlich nur verarscht – was ich im übrigen für sehr wahrscheinlich halte. Falls du es nicht tust, kannst du ihm trotzdem sagen du würdest ihn lieben, das Spiel zurück spielen und einfach deinen Spaß haben. Dass da eine Spannung zwischen euch Beiden herrscht ist ja wohl nicht zu leugnen! Die alternative für den Fall, dass du ihn nicht liebst, wäre noch ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen und auf richtig heißen Sex zu verzichten. Musst du wissen Lils. Ach und falls du ihn liebst und ihm sagst, dass du ihn nicht liebst... vergiss nie, dass das jetzt deine Chance gewesen wäre. Wenn er nämlich doch mit dir spielt, kannst du ihm immer noch weiß machen, dass du ebenfalls nur mit ihm spielen würdest und falls -«

»Okay.«, unterbrach ich sie an dieser Stelle, wir hatten mittlerweile fast den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors erreicht »Das heißt also ich soll ihm sagen, dass ich ihn Liebe, ganz gleich ob ich es tue?«

»Ganz so habe ich es zwar nicht gemeint, aber das trifft es auch ganz gut, ja.«, antwortete mir Alice mit einem frechen Grinsen im Gesicht.

Nun, dann stand wohl der Beschluss von dem was ich als nächstes tun würde: James sagen, dass ich ihn liebte, auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass ich danach uninteressant für ihn wäre.

James von meinen Gefühlen zu erzählen erwies sich als schwieriger als gedacht. Zum ersten, weil ich selbst noch nicht genau wusste ob ich denn nun wirklich in ihn verliebt war oder tatsächlich nur Interesse an wirklich heißem Sex hatte, wie Alice es ausgedrückt hatte. Die letzten Tage hatten mich total verwirrt was meine Gefühle betraf und ich konnte einfach nicht mehr in Worte fassen, was ich wirklich für James empfand. Zum anderen hatte ich aber auch das Problem, dass ich nicht genau wusste, ob wir weiterhin eine offene Beziehung führten oder James Liebesgeständnis bedeutete, dass wir nun richtig zusammen waren.

»Baah, sucht euch ein Zimmer.«, kommentierte ich Sonntag Morgen angewidert Megan und Sirius die auf einem Sofa im Gemeinschaftsraum wortwörtlich übereinander herfielen, während ich – und nebenbei bemerkt auch etliche jüngere Schüler – auf dem Weg zum Frühstück war. Die einzige Reaktion die ich erhielt war ein ausgestreckter Mittelfinger von Sirius in meine Richtung.

Ich schüttelte genervt und ungläubig den Kopf, bevor ich aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum lief um zu Frühstücken.

James saß bereits in der großen Halle an einem Tisch mit Peter und Remus.

»Kann ich mich zu euch setzen?«, fragte ich zögerlich und unsicher, wie James reagieren würde. Wir hatten nicht mehr miteinander gesprochen, nachdem er mir seine Gefühle gesagt und ich ihn geküsst hatte. Mein Handy hatte ich mal wieder ausgeschaltet, nur für alle Fälle.

»Na klar.«, antwortete Remus gut gelaunt. Ich war mir nicht sicher, aber ich meine, dass James nicht allzu begeistert davon wirkte.

»Danke.«, sagte ich und lächelte dankbar, bevor ich mir bei einem Kellner meine übliche Portion morgendliche Kalorien in Form von Cornflakes bestellte. Okay, ich gebe zu, allzu viele Kalorien hatten die hier nicht, immerhin waren sie zuckerfrei, was zwar nicht grade am besten schmeckte, aber immerhin besser war, als das Frühstück ganz ausfallen zu lassen.

In Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass wir uns mit hunderten Schülern in einer halle befanden und Remus und Peter noch am Tisch saßen, wagte ich es nicht James von meinen Gefühlen zu erzählen. Stattdessen fragte ich ihn – vorsichtig – nach einem Date:

»Du hast nicht zufällig Lust nachher mit mir in den drei Besen zu Mittag zu essen?«

James schien zu überlegen, während Peter und Remus hellauf begeistert waren und sich gegenseitig abklatschten, als wären sie es gewesen die ich zum Essen eingeladen hätte.

»Nagut.«, antwortete James schließlich. »Um Ein Uhr dort?«

Ich nickte zur Antwort.

Nur ein paar Stunden später saß ich also mit James im Drei Besen, am selben Tisch wie vor einer Woche. Diesmal redeten wir allerdings nicht, sondern waren in peinliches Schweigen gehüllt. Ich war mir bewusst, dass ich mal wieder diejenige sein musste, die das Schweigen brechen würde, aber zuerst nutzte ich jede Sekunde aus mir über meine Gefühle Gedanken zu machen.

Ja, ich hatte vor einiger Zeit eingesehen, dass ich in James verliebt war, aber dann hatte ich meine Gefühle irgendwie verschlossen. Ich hatte eingesehen, dass James mich nicht liebte und dann... dann kam James an und erklärte mir, dass er in mich verliebt war. Und was tat ich? Ich leugnete, das sich ihn auch liebte. Dummes ich.

»Also James.«, sagte ich schließlich, nachdem wir bereits zehn Minuten schweigend da gesessen und an unseren Getränken genippt hatten »Ich muss dir etwas sagen.«

James sah mich an und ich holte Luft um etwas zu sagen, doch er unterbrach mich.

»Nein Lily, Stopp. Du denkst vielleicht ich hätte das nicht mitbekommen, aber du hast nicht gesagt, dass du mich liebst, sondern mich geküsst.« - ja das stimmte und ich hatte doch mitbekommen, nicht zuletzt weil wir uns aus dem Weg gegangen waren - »und du sollst wissen, dass ein Kuss bei weitem nicht die schlechteste Art ist um eine Antwort drum rum zu kommen« - auch das konnte ich nachvollziehen, immerhin hatte er das letzte Mal bei einem Liebesgeständnis zuhören bekommen, dass seine Freundin ihn betrogen hatte - »Es hat mich zwar verletzt, aber eigentlich sollte ich nichts erwarten, immerhin habe ich das oft genug schon g gemacht. Ein Kuss bedeutet tendenziell eher ja als nein, also hoffe ich mal auf das beste.«

Ich war Sprachlos. Wenn ich so darüber nachdenke, war ich das bei James andauernd. Er war der einzige der mich wirklich immer wieder überraschen konnte und überhaupt nicht so vorhersehbar handelte wie die meisten Menschen. Und genau das war es, dieses Risiko das James umgab und dieses selbständige Denken, genau diese Dinge waren es, die ich so sehr an ihm liebte.

Ich holte Luft.

»James ich -« - liebe dich.

»Stopp.«, er hob die rechte Hand um mich zum schweigen zu bringen, während er sich mit der Linken durch die Haare fuhr »Was ich damit sagen will Lily ist: Es ist mir egal ob du mich liebst oder nicht, ich möchte einfach mit dir zusammen sein. Meinetwegen können wir auch weiterhin eine offene Beziehung haben, aber was mich angeht, ich werde keine anderen Mädchen außer dich wollen.«

Ich weiß, es wäre der perfekte Moment gewesen ihm zu sagen, was ich fühlte, aber es war einfach so romantisch was er gesagt hatte. Es kam mir vor wie in einem Film, einem dieser Filme bei dem die Mädchen anfangen zu heulen, weil ihnen nie etwas so tolles passiert. Aber genau das war mir passiert.

Tränen den Glückes stiegen mir in die Augen und instinktiv beugte ich mich vor um James zu küssen. Meine Worte konnten warten, Taten waren erst mal wichtiger.

Den Nachmittag verbrachten wir gemeinsam in Hogsmeade. Die Spannung die Anfangs geherrscht hatte war verschwunden, wir konnten locker miteinander umgehen, lachten viel und vor allem küssten wir uns auch viel. Dass ich ihm dringend etwas sagen sollte, hatte ich längst vergessen.

Grade als wir aus einem Laden kamen, in dem es eine Menge unbrauchbaren Krimskrams gab, fing es an zu schneien. Ich sah nach oben in den Himmel und strahlte.

»Ungewöhnlich für Mitte November.«, kommentierte James und griff nach meiner Hand. Ich wandte meinen Blick von den sanft fallenden Schneeflocken ab und lächelte ihn an.

»Stimmt.«

Hand in Hand machten wir uns also auf den Weg zurück ins Schloss. Der Schnee wurde durch eisigen Wind kalt in unsere Gesichter geweht und schon bald, fand ich es nicht mehr romantisch, sondern einfach nur nervig.

Tiefgefroren – aber lachend – kamen wir endlich im Gemeinschaftsraum an.

»Das nächste Mal nehmen wir uns ein Auto!«, verkündete ich und zog James zu mir um ihn zu küssen.

»Oder wir bleiben einfach im Ort bis der Schnee weg ist.«, murmelte er gegen meine Lippen. Ich musste lachen und löste den Kuss, meine Arme immer noch um seinen Hals geschlungen.

»Wir können uns ja gleich ein Haus dort kaufen.«

»Irgendwann bestimmt.«, James beugte sich wieder runter um mich zu küssen. Seine Lippen waren weich und seine Zunge erkundete sanft meinen Mund. Hätte ich nicht so bitterlich gefroren, wäre der Kuss vermutlich ewig so weiter gegangen.

»Ich geh mir schnell was warmes anziehen.«, murmelte ich gegen seine Lippen.

»Mach das.«, antwortete James und löste sich von mir, nachdem ich mir noch einen kurzen unschuldigen Kuss gestohlen hatte.

»Ist ja ekelhaft! Sucht euch ein Zimmer.«, kommentierte Megan in dem Moment, als sie an uns vorbei lief. Ich verdrehte die Augen und ließ James widerwillig stehen, während ich Megan in unseren Schlafsaal folgte.

»Bist doch nur neidisch.«, behauptete ich zwinkernd. Megan lachte.

»Sirius ist ein viel besserer Liebhaber, Schätzchen. Da spreche ich aus Erfahrung.«

Ein paar Minuten Später trug ich einen frischen, warmen roten Pullover und eine schwarze Jogginghose. Ich hatte entschieden, dass es mir egal war, was ich trug und James schien es sowieso nicht zu interessieren. So neu, und vor allem trocken und warm, eingekleidet lief ich wieder in Gemeinschaftsraum. James war nirgends zu sehen. Ich biss mir auf die Lippe und überlegte, was ich tun sollte. Ich könnte entweder hier warten und hoffen, dass er kam, oder einfach wieder in Schlafsaal verschwinden. Aber ich wollte nicht, dass der wunderschöne Tag schon endete.

»Manchmal muss man die Dinge selbst in die Hand nehmen, wenn man möchte, dass sie funktionieren!«, murmelte ich vor mich hin und machte mich schließlich auf den Weg zu den Schlafsälen der Jungs. Ich wusste, dass es Mädchen verboten war, dort hinzu gehen und war deshalb auch noch nie dort gewesen, aber von Regeln hielt ich sowieso nichts. Okay, das war eine Lüge, aber manchmal waren Regeln eben doch nur dazu da sie zu brechen, zwar selten aber es kam ab und zu vor.

Mit klopfendem Herzen blieb ich vor der schlichten, braunen Tür stehen, an der ein goldenes Schild _''12. Klässler''' _ankündigte. Ich klopfte vorsichtig an und war erleichtert als ich James Stimme hörte.

»Herein?«, rief er fragend und ich öffnete die Tür.

Der Schlafsaal sah ziemlich genauso aus wie der unsere. Vier Betten waren in dem Raum, alle mit roten Vorhängen. Eine Tür zu meiner linken stand offen und führte offensichtlich in das Badezimmer. Das einzige was anders war, war die Unordnung. Der Boden sah aus, als wäre eine Bombe eingeschlagen und sogar auf einem der Betten lag so viel Kram rum, dass ich mich fragte, wie man darinnen schlafen konnte.

»Ehm.. hi.«, sagte ich lahm als ich einen Schritt in das Zimmer gemacht hatte. Mehr war mir nicht möglich, denn ein Haufen Klamotten und Papiere versperrte mir den Weg.

»Lily!«, rief James überrascht, der aus dem Bad kam und nur eine Hose trug. Offensichtlich hatte er grade geduscht, denn seine Haare waren noch nass und verströmten einen frischen Duft, der in seltsamen Kontrast zu dem Chaos im Zimmer stand. Was mich allerdings am meisten aus der Fassung brachte, war seinen Oberkörper nackt zu sehen. »Was machst du hier?«, fragte James und riss mich so aus meinen Gedanken, während er mich angrinste und auf dem Boden nach einem Tshirt suchte.

»Ich...ehhmm...«, stotterte ich und wusste selbst eine Antwort. »Ich schätze mal ich wollte dich sehen.«, gab ich schließlich zu.

James lachte und zog sich schließlich ein Shirt an, von dem ich glaubte, dass es zuletzt Sirius getragen hatte. Das machte es mir zumindest einfacher zu denken.

»Ach wirklich?«, erwiderte er schließlich.

Ich seufzte und hätte mich gerne gesetzt, fühlte mich aber nicht in der Lage mich vom Fleck zu bewegen und wusste außerdem nicht, welches der Betten James war. Ich hoffte mal nicht das, mit dem ganzen Zeug darauf.

»Und ich muss dir noch etwas sagen.«, gab ich zu, weil ich mich daran erinnerte, dass ich ihm unbedingt sagen wollte, dass ich ihn liebte.

»Okay, setzt dich doch erst mal... Moment.«, er schien zu realisieren, dass er es mir schwer fiel mich irgendwohin zu setzen und begann ein paar Dinge auf dem Boden aufzuheben und an andere Stellen zu werfen und andere Sachen schubste er einfach mit den Füßen zur Seite, sodass ein Weg zu dem zweiten Bett von links betrachtet entstand. Scheinbar seines.

»Danke.«, sagte ich lächelnd und setzte mich. Ich war wirklich erleichtert, dass es sich bei dem Bett nicht um das unordentliche handelte.

James setzte sich neben mich auf das Bett.

»Entschuldige die Unordnung, wir räumen nur einmal am Ende des Monats auf und dann sieht es hier eben etwas... unordentlich aus.«, sagte James und schien echt verlegen. Ich winkte es einfach ab, mein Zimmer Zuhause konnte auch ziemlich schlimm aussehen. Allerdings war es mir peinlich und ich achtete seit ich nach Hogwarts ging und mir den Schlafsaal teilte, ziemlich penibel darauf, dass alles ordentlich war.

»Schon okay.«, antwortete ich lächelnd. »Der Tag Heute war echt schön.«, fügte ich noch hinzu und meinte jedes Worte, das ich sagte. James lächelte glücklich.

»Schön.«, sagte er und beugte sich zu mir um mich zu küssen.

Ich erwiderte den Kuss voller Leidenschaft, alles andere war sofort wieder aus meinem Kopf verdrängt. Meine Hände versuchten seine Haare noch mehr zu verwuscheln und ich spürte wie er mich eng an sich zog.

Als ich mich schwer atmend von ihm löste, lag er auf dem Rücken und ich halb auf ihm. »Was wenn jemand rein kommt?«, fragte ich ein wenig alarmiert. Ich wollte nicht unbedingt von seinen Freunden erwischt werden, oder noch schlimmer: von einem Lehrer, der sich dachte, dass es an der Zeit war, Patrouille zu laufen.

»Kein Problem.«, James grinste mich verschwörerisch an und rollte mich von sich runter »Ich hänge einfach eine Socke an die Tür, das verstehen die Jungs.«

Ich blieb im Bett liegen, selig lächelnd, während die Tür kurz auf und wieder zu ging und James schließlich wieder zu mir kam.

»Brauchst keine Angst mehr zu haben.«, flüsterte er mir zu und küsste mich dann wieder.

Die Küsse wurden immer leidenschaftlicher und unsere Hände gingen allmählich auf Wanderschaft. Ich fühlte mich wohl.

»James, ich liebe dich.«, flüsterte ich an seine Lippen die Worte, die ganz und gar aus meinem Herzen sprachen.

Abrupt hielt James inne, die Hand die eben noch unter meinem Pulli gewesen war, zog er zurück.

»Sag das nochmal.«, flüsterte er, sodass ich ihn kaum schlug ich meine Augen auf, die ich bis eben geschlossen hatte. James war über mich gebeugt, stützte sich nun links und rechts von meinem Kopf mit seinen Händen ab und sah mich an.

»Ich liebe dich.«, sagte ich »Das wollte ich dir den ganzen Tag schon sagen, aber du hast mich nie ausreden lassen.«

James lachte. Ein glückliches Lachen. Dann küsste er mich wieder.

An diesem Abend hatte ich den besten Sex meines Lebens.

Am Montag wusste es ziemlich schnell die ganze Schule: Lily Evans und James Potter waren zusammen, aber richtig. Keine offene Beziehung mehr, sondern wirklich fest zusammen. Die meisten schockierte die Neuigkeit nicht, scheinbar hatte jeder von Anfang an gewusst, dass dies so passieren würde. Nur ein paar Mädchen aus den unteren Jahrgängen, waren angesichts der Botschaft, dass ihr _''Held''_ James Potter nun schon wieder vergeben war, nicht sehr erfreut.

Alice, Megan und Clarisse nahmen die Botschaft ziemlich gut auf. Alice freute sich total für mich, Megan machte ein paar sarkastische Witze darüber, dass ich es eben schaffte ihm meine Liebe zu gestehen und sie nicht und Clarisse war wie ein typisches Mädchen entzückt von der Botschaft, dass es sich hierbei um scheinbar wahre Liebe handelte. Vor allem stand sie auf meine Erzählungen von dem letzten Date in Hogsmeade – ich sagte ja bereits: Filmreif!

Einen Tag später kam dann eine neutrale Botschaft. Normalerweise würde ich sagen, dass sie negativ war, aber die Beteiligten schienen nicht wirklich traurig darüber, also passte neutral da einfach besser: Megan und Sirius hatten sich getrennt.

»Der Sex war schlecht.«, gaben beide als Begründung an und alle akzeptierten es. Es war ja von Anfang an nichts ernstes gewesen, bei Sirius war das sowieso nicht zu erwarten.

Während die eine offene Beziehung also in einer Trennung endete, entstand aus der Beziehung von James und mir ein ganz neuer Anfang. Ich war so glücklich wie lange nicht mehr. Das letzte Mal, dass ich so fröhlich gewesen war, war als ich das Stipendium für Hogwarts bekommen hatte. Jetzt war ich mehr den je dankbar dafür.

Die restliche Woche erschien mir ewig und doch verging sie viel zu schnell. Als ich Freitag dann in einem wunderschönen schwarzen schlichten Kleid (welches mir Clarisse geschenkt hatte) hinter der Bühne stand, neben mir James mit seiner Gitarre, hatte ich das Gefühl viel zu wenig für unser Duett geprobt zu haben.

»Ich hab Angst.«, flüsterte ich »Ich kann überhaupt nicht singen.«

»Doch du kannst das Lily!«, widersprach mir James und griff meine Hand »Deine Stimme ist wunderschön und es ist mir eine Ehre mit dir singen zu dürfen.«

Ich lief rot an. »Wohl eher eine Ehre für mich mit dem Lead-Sänger der Marauders und so.«, murmelte ich. Für mehr Worte blieb keine Zeit mehr, denn wir wurden aufgerufen und waren dran.

Hand in Hand betraten wir die Bühne und setzten uns auf die zwei Hocker die für uns bereit gestellt worden waren. Ich war dankbar für das helle licht, welches mich so blendete, dass ich die Zuschauer nicht sehen konnte. Mein Herz klopfte wie wild, aber als James die ersten Töne zu spielen und singen begann, blendete ich aus, dass ich auf einer Bühne saß auf der mich die gesamte Schule sehen und hören konnte.

_»__There are faces, there are smiles, so many teeth, too many arms and legs And eyes and flashing buttons all around me«_ sang James und seine Stimme war samtweich. _»I have lost it once before I've pulled myself up from the floor And I am looking for a reason to stay standing« _Während er sang sah er mich die ganze Zeit an. Sah mit seinen schokoladenbraunen Augen in meine smaragdgrünen, genau wie wir es geübt hatten. Und als ich in den Refrain mit einstimmte, hatte ich die Zuschauer längst vergessen.

_»Sometimes the fastest way to get there is to go slow And sometimes if you wanna hold on you got to let go.«_ Der Song war einfach perfekt. Zehn Wochen kannten wir uns nun. Zehn Wochen war ich auf Hogwarts. _»I'm gonna close my eyes And count to ten« _ Ich hatte das Gefühl, das Lied erzählte von James und meiner Beziehung. Erzählte davon, dass manchmal der Sinn von allem ganz plötzlich kam, dass es manchmal besser war Dinge langsam anzugehen, damit etwas schnell funktionierte. Und das am Ende doch alles gut werden würde, wenn man nur Geduld hatte.

Und dann kam der Schwierige Teil: mein Solo.

_»I have met so many people, we've exchanged so many words. We've said it all and we've said nothing but it's changed us«_ Meine Worte füllten die Halle und merket, dass ich es schaffte. Es klang gut. Ich gewann neue Sicherheit._ »I have know a lot of men, some were lovers, some were friends  
But all together were they merely passing strangers?«_  
Nur am Rande bekam ich den Applaus mit, der aus dem Publikum kam. Meine Augen hatte ich auf James gerichtet und ich sang jedes Wort für ihn. Nicht für irgendeinen Lehrer oder irgendwelche reichen Leute die im Publikum saßen, nein! Nur für James.

_»I'm gonna close my eyes And when I open them again Everything will make sense to me then«_, gemeinsam sangen wir die letzten Zeilen des Liedes und erst als der letzte Ton verklungen war, lösten wir unsere Blicke, löste sich unsere Starre und wir wandten uns dem Publikum zu und empfingen den wohlverdienten Applaus. Es schien mir, dass Hogwarts nun akzeptiert hatte, dass ich mit James zusammen war, das Duett hatte ihnen gezeigt, dass ich würdig war.

Ich nahm James Hand wieder in meine und wir verbeugten uns. In diesem Moment gab es nichts auf der Welt, was mein Glück hätte zerstören können. Ich liebte James Potter und er liebte mich und jeder sollte das wissen!

* * *

**_Fun Facts:_**

_Die Story wurde nie Beta gelesen, Rechtschreibfehler dürft ihr behalten (Oder mich anschreiben falls ihr daran interessiert seit die Story zu Betan ;) )  
_

_Die Story habe ich bereits vor einem Jahr geschrieben und beendet und bloß nie hier hochgeladen. Lol._

_Ich will schon seit einem Jahr eine Podfic (Hörbuch Fanfiction) dazu machen. Falls ihr die Story auch gerne vertonen wollt schreibt mir einfach._

_Es gibt das Kapitel "Cassual Affair" auch aus der Sicht von James Potter. Wer Interesse daran hat es zu lesen hinterlässt entweder ein Kommentar (dann veröffentliche ich es vielleicht) oder schreibt mir Privat, dann bekommt ihr entweder einen Link oder das Dokument._

_Ich wollte eigentlich einen zweiten Teil zu der Story schreiben, habe dann aber lieber eine NextGen FF (auf Englisch) geplant und schreibe jetzt doch an einer Supernatural Story. Das Leben ist komisch._

_Auf YT könnt ihr eine Playlist mit allen Liedern der Überschriften finden. Hier: playlist?list=PLYMxJg64rYxIYqT0lPC2HgbKqgvQ6rjnj (Und übrigens auch meinen Channel mit dummen Vlogs und so Zeug halt...)_


End file.
